


化不可能为可能的死与新生 Death and Rebirth

by Littleballoffur



Series: 化不可能为可能的死与新生 Death and Rebirth [1]
Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleballoffur/pseuds/Littleballoffur
Summary: 穆：我记得这个世界的全部，却忘记了我全部的世界。玛琉：再熟悉不过的声音，却不再呼喊我的名字。高达Seed Destiny 正剧向补完文，官方同步时间线，主CP：穆/尼奥x玛琉；辅AC；全员互动皆有。
Relationships: Mu La Flaga/Murrue Ramius
Series: 化不可能为可能的死与新生 Death and Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648465
Kudos: 12





	1. 序章 PROLOGUE

“放心，我很快就会回来的。带着胜利。”

说完，男子吻了她。在双唇交白之际，她在心底祈祷着。

一定要回来。

上苍似乎没听见她的祈愿。当男子的蓝白色MS在她眼前消散，混杂着噪声的最后通话犹在耳畔——

“我果然是个化不可能为可能……”

她听不见下半句，只看见包裹在白光中的机体，以及随之而来的剧烈爆炸。

“谁叫我是化不可能为可能的男人！”——他总喜欢这样自夸。虽是随口胡扯的玩笑话，但是对她而言却是不假。至今好几次不可能挽救的生死危机都是被他的机智和果敢所化解，就连这最后的一刻，也是他硬是从阳电子炮的直击下拯救了“大天使号”——包括她在内的所有人。他的确有资格冠上这个名号。

尽管如此承认他的不可思议，却有一个承诺，是他再也不可能做到的。那就是——

回到她的身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序章实在太短了，所以正式开更前碎碎念一下…吧…
> 
> 本篇算是一部高达种命正剧向的补完同人。基于TV原作框架，以穆x玛琉（MM）为主视角展开种命后半程的故事，官方剧情扩充和脑补桥段四六开。预计10万字，25回左右，每回长度在3000-5000字。已经基本完本了，所以各位不用担心会坑。（…应该）
> 
> 做为一个非写手，码文动机源于对Destiny原作的怨念。剧中描写MM两人感情发展的剧情比较突兀，特别是某失忆人士的心理转变，很跳跃甚至有些草率——是篇幅的问题也罢，剧本不完善也罢，亦或是角色太多照顾不过来(？)总之，作品完结之后，我还时不时会脑补出一些关于他们的剧情碎片，最终积累堆叠便慢慢有了这篇。好与不好放在一边，至少这个篇幅我已经能自我感动了，权算做喜欢这对CP多年给自己的一个交待。
> 
> 尽管是写穆叔和玛琉舰长的故事，但是因为选择了按照官方剧情框架补完，而实际上从32集穆被捡回大天使号到49集记忆恢复，中间大多时候是“尼奥”的状态，因此也就无可避免地变成了NM文…不过比起种时官方描写充分的MM，种命时期的NM倒是有不少剧情矛盾可挖，留了可想象的空间。  
> 我试图以“尼奥”心理层面的转变为轴心来带动剧情的补完。同时，在重新审视当初有看没有懂的“命运计划”的过程中，也做了不少思考。如果同人文也能有主题，那本文可能是关于“自我认知”的讨论吧，名字、记忆、人格、意识、自由意志——到底什么才是“自我”。也不知道这份思考最终能呈现出来多少。同时尝试写了和AKCL等角色的互动桥段来进一步推动剧情，对于各个角色的内心和动机，也加入了自己的理解，希望没有OOC…。唯独有一个角色和官方走向不同，权当我的私心。
> 
> 废话了这么多，我文写的少有点激动。毕竟我家CP粮太少，只能自己发糖自己吃…😢 希望大家看得开心，期待留言。有粮也敬请投喂！
> 
> PS1.因为想尽可能基于官方事件时间线来补完角色剧情线，所以在和动画1:1的剧情上借用了官方小说文字作为框架（主要集中在前三回）。同时一大半的章节名也引用了TV剧集的标题。易读性方面，即使不回顾原作应该也能直接看，大事件有基本提要。是以“大概知道种系的剧情人物，但不太记得清具体了”的读者/观众都能看懂为基准写的。
> 
> PS2.成年人的爱情，肉，肯定是有的，请慎重食用。
> 
> PS3.可转，但请标明作者出处。能留个link是最好。


	2. 命运的再会

「这里！先打开紧急出口！」

爬上紫红色的“威达高达”，玛琉向整备员梅铎喊道。“大天使号”的乘员也围了过来。

柏林，繁华的市街已经被战火破坏得体无完肤，触目所及尽是零落残破的建筑。飞行器被打坏的“威达高达”颓然倒在其间。梅铎跟着玛琉攀上驾驶舱，嘴里直嘀咕：「真是的！小兄弟打什么主意啊！」

「是呀，我也不懂…」 玛琉也随口应道。

就在刚才，在“自由高达”与联合军的巨型MS激战途中，基拉突然发来一通讯息。

「玛琉小姐，这一架麻烦你接手。」

才听他说完，便见为巨型MS护航的“威达高达”被“自由高达”削去了动力系统坠了下来。玛琉不清楚在这么凶险的状况下，基拉要她“接手”一架“威达”做什么。于是当战况稍微平息下来，“大天使号”便降落在机坠地点附近，出动人员尝试接触机体。

当然，基拉的打法一向不损及驾驶舱或动力系统，因此“威达”只是失去了武装和飞行器。但从那样的高空坠落，机师还能安然无恙吗？

梅铎很快就撬开了驾驶舱门，等在一旁的舵手诺伊曼立刻朝舱内举枪戒防，但舱内没有传出反击的动静。看那机师像是不醒人事，也未穿戴驾驶装或头盔，却戴着一个略诡异的灰色面具…

「不知道受伤情况如何，看起来是还活着……」 诺伊曼探进去看了看，抬头向玛琉报告道。

「这样呀……先带回‘大天使号’吧。」

玛琉带着困惑下达指示。

基拉找这个驾驶员做什么？还是说，他要的是这架MS？

（*MS=Mobile Suit：机动战士，大型人形机动兵器的统称；非人形兵器则称为MA。）

乘员们小心翼翼的将昏厥的驾驶员拖出舱外。那人的长发从制服肩头滑落，在周围战火的映照下闪动着金色的光芒——就在这时，因坠落撞击而松脱的面具掉了下来。

驾驶员的脸从面具下显露的那一刻，时间彷佛静止了。在场的乘员们全都为之屏息。玛琉看着那张面孔，像突然被电流击中，竟一动也不能动。

年轻的脸庞上有一道伤疤大剌剌地横过，但令众人惊视的并不是那道伤痕。垂在额边的金发，紧闭的双眼，端正的五官——那双嘴唇笑起来是什么模样，眼皮下覆盖的又是什么颜色的眼珠，玛琉甚至能在脑中清楚地描绘。

这时，她才明白基拉的请托所为何来。

穆·拉·弗拉卡。

出现在面具下的脸，是她曾经深爱的男人——2年前，向她许下诺言、带着祈愿与她吻别，却为了保护她消失在宇宙的那个人。

「他还没醒吗？」

基拉走进医务室，边问边望向病床。看出他脸上的困惑，玛琉的心情更为复杂。

在她面前，从紫红色“威达”里救出的机师躺在病床上。闭上眼的这张脸虽然有伤痕划过，却依然流露着无防备的稚气——这是她几度在身旁见过的睡脸。玛琉刻意别开视线，回答基拉：

「对。治伤时醒过一次……说自己是联合军第81独立机动队的‘尼奥·罗阿诺克’上校。」

听自己平铺直叙地陈述事实，玛琉竟觉得这声音像是别人的。

尼奥·罗阿诺克？——那是谁的名字？

「……不过，做了生理数据对比，和我们舰内数据库中的其中一人，是百分之百吻合的…」

玛琉的声音越发无力：

「这个人就是穆·拉·弗拉卡——或者说……肉体上是。」

根本毋须比对那些数据。玛琉太熟悉这张脸、这头发和这弯臂膀。她下意识地伸手想去拂开男子额前的垂发，而在惊觉后赶紧抽回手。

早以为失去的——为了再也无法触及的这个人，她令自己死了心，但现在埋葬在记忆里的一切却再度涌了回来。

还带着一个新的名字，穿着联合的特种部队军官的制服。

站在一旁的梅铎急切地晃动身子：

「到底是怎么回事啊？总之，这个人就是少校，没错吧？」

在梅铎的认知里，这个人除了是穆·拉·弗拉卡少校——与他一同走过前次大战，相谈畅怀的伙伴，除此之外也不是别人了。

「话是没错，只不过——」

基拉正打算解释，却被一个略带沙哑的茸音打断了。

「——唉哟喂，我几时成少校了？」

玛琉吓得站起来，椅子被撞得直接向后翻倒，发出“哐当”一声响，但她的耳里全是这个突如其来的男声，以至于别的声音听起来都变得遥远而模糊。

男子撑起上半身，看见自己戴着手铐，眉头轻轻皱了一下。嘴角的那一抹嘲弄意味、眉间生动的表情，还有这双海蓝色眼睛——

「我不是说了吗？我是上校！别因为我是俘虏就擅自把我降级啦！」

男子似乎一点都不在意自己的现状，反而以严厉的口气反驳梅铎的话——这个声音，原以为再也听不见的这个声音。

怎么会？为什么——先前占据脑中的思索顿时四散，玛琉为仅仅一个人的存在而撼动不已。

他还活着！这个人活着在动、在讲话！就在我的眼前！

超越常理的欣喜溢满胸中，玛琉的眼中泛泪。

——穆……！

「怎么啦……？」那张和穆分毫不差的脸转向她，表情转为疑惑。「大美女，这么激动是对我一见钟情了吗？」

这一句调侃，在玛琉心口哗地撕开了一个大口子。泪水控制不住地往下落。

他不知道我是谁…？

他不认识我了…！

她的心在为了他的生还而喜悦，甚至冲动地想投进他的怀里，而现实却硬生生拉住了她。

眼前的这个人，是个不认识她的联合军官：他虽是穆，却又不是穆。承受不了这样的矛盾，玛琉转身逃了出去。

奔出了医务室，耳边却还留着他的声音。

那声音熟悉得早已融入自己的身体，可如今却不再呼唤自已的名字了。

「穆大哥！」

眼见玛琉跑走，基拉急得对病床上的男于喊道，像要在开口责怪他什么。却见男子皱起眉头。

「你说啥？谁是‘穆’？」

男子显得那样大惑不解，让基拉也受到打击，话都说不下去了。半躺在病床上的这个人虽然多了那一道伤疤，但是他的声音也好、说话方式，甚至是那种潇洒而带点轻佻的动作或表情，无疑是昔日与他们朝夕相处、意气相投的穆本人。

然而，穿在他身上的却是他本应舍去的联合军制服，附上一个没听过单位和姓名。

金发男子也看着基拉好像想问个究竟，基拉却有些顾忌，只得匆匆拉着梅铎走出医务室。来到走道上，远处仍可看见玛琉的身影，空空的走廊里回荡着她拼命抑制也抑制不住的抽泣声，正好从对面方向走来的米丽雅莉亚，急忙跑过来扶住她…

等她们的身影消失在转角后，梅铎才压低了声音问道：

「那是怎么……少校他……失去记忆吗？」

「与其说失去……好像不是那么一回事。」

基拉若有所思地答到。

他自称是“尼奥·罗阿诺克”。若只是失去记忆，那么见了玛琉和基拉的反应总该有些觉察，猜到这是自己以前待过的地方才是。

但见他面对众人时竟像是面对一群完全陌生的人。从那份确信不疑的态度看来，他恐怕拥有不同的记忆——只能这么想了。

「——要不然，他是不可能待在联合军的……」

这件事情本身就不自然。穆曾选择离开联合军，与基拉等人并肩战斗，当时此举形同叛逃，他又怎么可能像什么事也没发生过似的回到军中呢？除非是取得别人的军籍——

“尼奥·罗阿诺克”上校，那是他现在的身分，同时也是人格。

「可是……他是穆大哥啊！」

基拉望向玛琉消失的方向，以复杂的心情说道：

「所以，我才会要求……」

战场上，机体交会之际——在他的枪口下，基拉有个奇妙的感应：那里面的驾驶员是和自己有着非同寻常关系的人。这种不可思议的感觉，在前次大战时也有过，虽然不知道缘由，但就是很准确。

他觉得有必要确定一下真相，所以才拜托玛琉去搜索被击坠的机体。

「唉，好吧……」梅铎郁闷地直抓头，叹了口丧气：「不过，他啥都不记得……对舰长来说，反而是种折磨吶……」

穆没死，这件事本身是值得高兴的，偏偏现在的穆已不是从前的穆。这个人拥有别人的记忆，与基拉等人甚至从未相遇过，也没有丝毫关于往日的回忆了。

他忘掉的，还有自己曾经深爱、甚至愿意舍身相救的那个女性——

基拉也不由得长叹一声，又朝走道空空的那一端看去。


	3. 噩梦

柏林之战无论军队还是平民都死伤惨重，几座城市在一夜之间化为废墟，这种近乎恐怖袭击般的毁灭性进攻，将地球联合与PLANT的矛盾进一步推向深渊。

迪兰达尔议长藉由欧亚中央及周边的战事，公开发布煽动性演讲，谴责联合军用巨型MS惨无人道地攻击“不听话”脱离同盟国的国家，进而又揭露了军火商人组织“LOGOS”的存在，树起了最大敌人。

大天使号上众人正聚在舰桥上观看这场演说，他们刚刚才从地狱般的柏林战场回来。尽管基拉好不容易阻止了那架体格和火力都大到发指的巨型MS“毁灭高达”，“大天使号”和“雨村”队也作为平民地区的防线，艰难地护住了一方生灵。然而，此刻屏幕上却完全看不见他们战斗的踪影——哪怕本该拍摄到“自由高达”的镜头，也只有“脉冲高达”的身影。

基拉盯着画面上狄兰达尔议长那张斯文端正的脸，还有与他相傍的那名少女——拥有和拉克丝一模一样脸庞和声音，少年的神情愈发严肃……

的确，操弄人心，为牟己利而挑拨杀戮的人，堪称万恶。

那么，狄兰达尔现在的行为不也一样？

操弄人心，教唆杀戮——完全是“LOGOS”伎俩的翻版。

他不断将联合军的暴行展示给世人，揭发其中的利益黑幕，又向全世界点名了罪恶之源。

看到这段讯息的人会怎么想？——他们的怒意将化成何等形式，又将投向何处，岂非昭然若揭？

「这可糟糕了……」 卡嘉莉焦急地大喊起来： 「塞兰家今后会怎么……」 年轻的代表首长虽然不完全搞得清楚状况，但她能感觉到议长的极端行事非常危险「我担心奥布！……」“LOGOS”成员众多，是一个结构关系复杂的经济资本体，简而言之是个商人组织，与众多国家机构都有商业往来和经济诉求，其中包括奥布，包括塞兰家族，如此一刀切的灭除行动很可能会引起地球社会经济体系的混乱甚至崩溃。

「我们回去吧，玛琉小姐」

基拉忽然开口，引得玛琉诧异地睁大了眼睛。但听得基拉沉声续道：

「——回奥布。」

一切都是从那儿开始的。生长在那里的基拉自不消说，对玛琉和其它乘员们而言，奥布也早已是他们精神的故乡。

于是在由柏林前往斯堪地亚王国的途中，“大天使号”临时决定转道回奥布，才行到挪威——这本该是中立的地区……

视野突然被飞弹爆炸的白光闪懵，接着舰身猛烈晃动，玛琉暗叫不妙，赶紧指挥反击。基拉也以极快的速度，开出了“自由高达”。

「杰恩6架接近，正后方洛克列夫级战舰一艘！」米丽雅莉亚清亮的嗓音报出令人心慌的紧急军情。

「这是怎么搞的？为什么扎夫特军会在这里？！」玛琉愤恨地喊着，但心里明白扎夫特军显然早已在此埋伏多时，其攻势也明显是针对他们而来。可是，为什么？

诚然，“大天使号”曾经数度采取不利于扎夫特军的行动，包括阻挠“密涅瓦号”的战斗，还有协助拉克丝逃亡等，但在先前的柏林一战中，双方也共同对抗过联合。她倒不是抱着功过相抵之类的心态，只是惊讶于对方竟把他们的敌对性放得高到要用伏击偷袭这种下三滥的方式来对付…更何况，在最近的那段声明里，扎夫特军不是已经切割出另一个大敌人“Logos”了吗？

「感应器……干扰弹！」

话音未落“大天使号”的热源感应屏幕变得一片空白。对方发射了热源干扰飞弹，瞬间令“大天使”几近全盲，在如重重屏风般的山脉地形，他们的视野狭碍得寸步难行。

「左舵10，降低高度，以山影为掩护！」玛琉随即下令，可不能飘在上面当靶子。 穿过山脉就是海洋了，不管前方有什么阻拦，她们都得突破。

飞弹从遮蔽视野的山峰后方如雨般射来，擦过“大天使号”的装甲，打在四周的山壁上，令船身剧烈摇晃。掌舵士诺伊曼努力稳住船身，一面提防左右两旁迫近的山势。“大天使号”速度不减，很快地绕过这片断崖。

导弹轰出的烟尘后面突然出现一艘熟悉的灰色巨舰，舰首副炮已涌现临界时的白光。「——‘密涅瓦号’？」不等玛琉下令，神舵手诺伊曼已经使足了劲，把舵猛打到底。

“大天使号”以侧翻九十度的垂直向前滑进。“密涅瓦”的船体就在眼前，舰桥外就是近可触及的山壁，颤栗的寒意几乎令众人为之冻结。顷刻间，灰色的船体仅以毫厘之差擦过了他们。

这一次又是诺伊曼高明的判断与掌舵技术救了大家。

「怎么会……那艘战舰为什么……」没时间为刚才的千钧一发缓一口气，玛琉心中的疑惑和不祥更深了。

刚在欧亚地区联手阻止巨型MS的那艘扎夫特英雄舰为何又调转炮口伏击“大天使号”...

「我是扎夫特军舰‘密涅瓦号’舰长——塔莉亚·库拉迪斯。‘大天使号’，听得见吗？」

突然通讯屏幕亮起，显出那位在奥布有过一面之缘的女舰长。

「本舰正奉司令部的命令，要击沉贵舰。」

即便在这么困难的情况下，“大天使号”的还击居然还有所保留地避开要害，塔利亚·库拉迪斯舰长也不忍心就这么二话不说的击沉它。她像下决心似地顿了一顿，道：

「然而，若贵舰暨舰上所有舰载战机愿意即刻停止战斗、投降，那么本舰也将停止攻击。警告只限一次，此后不再受理任何协谈请求。我们会保障乘员的生命安全。」

她把话说的近乎威胁，但她实在不想和那艘战舰交战。她没忘记被他们攻击的愤怒，但也不愿怀疑他们的善意。这是她用FAITH身份能做的最大的让步了。

「但愿贵舰……能做出明智的判断。」

「不愧是‘密涅瓦号’的舰长呀……我还真不想与她为敌呢。」 玛琉苦笑道。

可是卡嘉莉还搭乘在舰上，若是现在投降，身为奥布国家元首的卡嘉莉一定会被引渡到PLANT去——落入意图不明的狄兰达尔手中。而且不惜伏击她们杀气腾腾的扎夫特军真的会让她们全身而退吗？

就在这时基拉发来一通讯息，“到海里去。送卡嘉莉回奥布，以此为第一要务——”

「基拉！可是……」 卡嘉莉担忧地叫道，她害怕为此要赔上一船乘员的性命。

没错，玛琉也早已做了决定，她拿起通话机指示道：

「米丽雅莉亚，打开和对方相同的频道。」

不单是为了卡嘉莉，而是这条路不容妥协！

「我是‘大天使号’舰长，玛琉·拉米亚斯——」

「——感谢贵舰的劝告。」

隔了一会才传回的通讯里，那个声音——不，看见屏幕上出现的女性，塔莉亚不禁瞠目。及肩的栗发，亲和中流露坚毅与意志力——是她在奥布见过的曙光社技术员，“玛丽亚·梵涅斯”。

她竟会是“大天使号”的……？

塔莉亚大为惊愕，同时却也终于释怀。回想起在奥布与她交谈时的印象，塔莉亚这才明白为什么会有那种深切的认同感，彷佛对方也有亲自指挥战舰的经验似的。那份共鸣不是没有道理的。她可是个比自己还要资深的舰长啊！

如今，这位玛丽亚——不，是“大天使号”舰长玛琉·拉米亚斯——也和当时一样，毅然回复塔莉亚的要求。

「……但是，很遗憾，我们无法接受。」

但见拉米亚斯舰长直视前方，眼神充满坚强意志：

「本舰仍然肩负使命。眼下地球联合与PLANT对立——当世界再次分裂成两种色彩的时候，或许本舰只是碍眼的颜色，可是……也正因为如此，我们更不能在此时此地被抹去。」

屏幕那端的坚强气场令塔利亚心志动摇。

她一直以为那是廉价的正义，以为“大天使号”介入他们与奥布的战斗、或在柏林阻止联合屠城，都只是出于伪善的意志。如今她发现自己错了，眼前这位女性并不是个会被如此单纯的因素所驱动的人。

最后听得拉米亚斯舰长浅浅说道：

「——期盼贵舰能网开一面。」

就这样，对方切断了通讯。联系她们先前的所作所为…“阻止战争？”难道她们真的想以一骑之力去做这天方夜谭的事？塔莉亚低下头去，忍不住心中苦思。

现在，她非得征讨“大天使号”不可了——包括对方的这份意志。

「距离海岸线还有10！」诺依曼咬着牙。

受到再次加入战局的MS机队攻击，“大天使号”的舰内一片动荡。

飞弹如骤雨落下，刨开周遭的山壁，或在空中绽成火焰的花朵，也有未被迎击弹幕拦下的漏网之鱼击中船身，震得舰桥几乎是摇摇欲坠。最后的几百米路程，跑得格外艰难…

「哎哟妈呀！」尼奥又被这突如而来的震动甩到床下，他骂骂咧咧了一句「到底什么情况啊？」从刚才开始，这艘舰就明显是遭到了袭击，但是却没做什么有效还击的样子，甚至没有要MS出动的舰内广播，反而是一味地挨打着逃跑，还做出大幅侧翻的诡异驾驶，害自己被三番五次的甩下床。双手被绑住的男人爬起来吃痛地摸了摸胸口，确认自己的肋骨还没断。

「这艘舰的舰长在搞什么鬼啊！」

说起来，他好像还没有见过这艘舰的舰长呢。

「——基拉呢？」察觉“自由高达”异常地没有跟上来， 卡嘉莉惊呼到。

才发现 “自由高达”还困在“脉冲高达”的穷追猛打之中，玛琉忽然心生惊恐，随即朝扎夫特军的白色机体看去。她看得出来，对方机师显然了解基拉的习惯战法，知道他绝不攻击驾驶舱，同时更运用其特殊的机体特性确实地给予伤害。光是能把基拉逼到这个地步，便知那名机师不简单……！

就在且战且走之际，前方横阻的山脉骤降，视野豁然开朗起来，是海！

玛琉立刻下令：「关闭紧急隔间！准备潜航！」

卡嘉莉仍带着焦虑，不住朝身后的MS战况探头望去，但见基拉极其勉强地应战着。

间不容发的密集光束攻势，简直像预知基拉要闪躲的位置似的，不断击中“自由高达”的装甲。基拉想用盾牌做掩护射击，却被对方一记打落步枪。 “脉冲高达”紧接着掷出光束回旋镖。“自由高达”虽然勉强招架住了，机身却大幅失衡。

「基拉！基拉他……」卡嘉莉猛地从座位上跳起来喊道 「准备‘嫣红强袭’！我要出动！」

说时，她已朝电梯跑去，却被玛琉厉声制止：「不行！」

好不容易挨到这儿，就是为了那份“首要之务”，若是任卡嘉莉冲上火线，万一发生意外，一切都将成为泡影。

「可是……！」

看着根本坐立难安的卡嘉莉，玛琉只能狠下心说道：「你要相信基拉！」

「‘密涅瓦号’阳电子炮启动！」米莉亚利亚突然又喊出一个令人心颤的信息。

此时“大天使号”舰体已经几乎没入海中了，海水强大的阻力掣肘另她们无处可逃。话音刚落舰身就强烈地晃动，玛琉差点从座位上被甩了出去，爆炸的巨响冲击她的耳膜，几近晕眩…

“大天使号”被“密涅瓦号”的舰首炮击中的白光照亮了“自由高达”的驾驶室，基拉被母舰分了神，耳边响起MS接近的尖锐报警声。

一眨眼时间，屏幕上已是挥动着长刀劈来的“脉冲高达”。反射性举盾的那只手臂，已在半空中分了家。

『——完了……！』

基拉睁大了眼睛，看着那把雷射刀破入装甲，一口气从肩部砍到腰。驾驶舱里的警告声立刻被爆炸声掩盖。赶在视线褪色之前，基拉奋力将手伸向核子炉关闭钮，却还来不及确定关闭操作是否完成，他的意识就陷入黑暗之中。


	4. 深海的孤独

“大天使号”已经潜入海下，警报四起，多处密闭舱受损失压，米丽雅莉亚马上指示着人员疏散，诺依曼极其艰难地维持着舰体的平衡。卡嘉莉赶到格纳库冒着危险驾机而出，去搜寻被击落的“自由高达”。

舰桥里，成员焦急地盯着视讯屏幕，许久，终于看见“嫣红强袭”抱着一具几乎已看不出原形的残骸――若是核子炉爆炸，肯定是烧得什么也不剩，那就不会有残骸了。照这么看来，基拉在战败的那一刻及时完成了核子炉封锁。

收回了“嫣红高达”的舱门刚刚闭合，玛琉就突然站起来高声下令 ，「诺依曼，将一号引擎分离爆破！」

舵手小哥惊诧地转过头，只听舰长满脸果断，

「得让对方以为我们被击沉了！」

「是！」

被击穿受损的引擎分离，引爆，已经惴惴不安的舰体被冲击波震的又剧烈地晃动了一阵。

不知怎地，合着爆炸声玛琉想起为母舰挡住阳电子炮而爆炸的那架蓝白色机体。她赶紧逼自己别再回想，硬是抹去了这段记忆。

他们寄予基拉的信赖，几乎可说是百分之百的确信。一路走来，不论胜算多么渺茫，他总是成功的保护母舰，平安回到大家身边。

可没想到，这份信任害得他们失去了“自由”……！

惶惶不安的空白后，来自机库的通讯频道打开了，这一分钟的等待竟像几个小时那样长。

「舰长！」

梅铎那张不修边幅的脸出现在屏幕上，表情有些乱七八糟，看起来像哭又像笑。

「大家放心吧！小兄弟没事啦！小姑娘刚才陪他去医务室了。」

舰桥立刻响起一片宽慰之声。玛琉真想倒进椅子里，但又起身问道：

「伤的重不重？」

「我从外表看不出来，不过哎呀，那小子啊，是杀也杀不死的啦！」

从梅铎的口气与表情看来，基拉的伤势应该不太严重吧，在众人的哄笑中，只听得米丽雅莉亚大表不满：

「喂，梅铎先生，话不能这么讲吧！」

「啊，抱歉抱歉。」 梅铎抓了抓头，也跟着舰桥众人一起大笑起来。这艘船又渡过了一次难关。

「呜……唔……！」

听见隔壁病床有动静，尼奥看过去。在战斗结束后送来的那名受伤的少年，好像想要坐起来。

别勉强了――他原想对少年这么说，但还是闭上嘴，因为他知道少年就是“自由高达”的机师。何必关心一个击坠过自己的家伙？傻不傻。

这时，一名穿着奥布高阶军官制服的金发少女跑了进来，却表现出和军阶不那么匹配的焦急，

「基拉！」她大喊着。

看到他的气色，像是放下心来。

「……不过，还好你的伤不严重。医生说的。」

只不过，坐在病床上的少年仍是一脸抑郁。

「可是‘自由’却……」少年颓丧地自语言道:「被‘脉冲’击坠了，那我以后……」

尼奥斜着眼睛向他打量去。少年的体格纤瘦，看起来甚至有点柔弱，流露着纤细的气质――怎么看也不像是驾驶“自由高达”的那种人。

「你怎么这么说。基拉，你现在别想这些啦――」

正当卡嘉莉安慰他时，尼奥却故意间了一句：

「被‘脉冲’干掉啦？」

便见两人吃惊地向他望来，尼奥嗤地一笑：

「活该。」

没想到，在节骨眼上被人这样奚落，叫基拉的少年却一点也没有生气的样子，两人不约而同地露出晒豫的神情，又以复杂的眼神看着尼奥。这里的人怎么老是这副德性，尼奥越想越不痛快。

算了，做人家的俘虏又能怎么样呢？也就逞逞口舌之快：

「话说回来，你们这艘船在搞什么鬼？之前才和我们打完…」

正在出气时，医务室的门又开了。

「怎么调转头就跟扎伏特――」

注意到眼前出现的访客，尼奥停顿了一下，随即装作若无其事地别开视线。

「――打上了啊……？」

「是呀……」玛琉在他面前站定，轻声应和道。

她确认情况不再危急后，就急忙从舰桥赶过来。

一进门却听见熟悉的声音讲着陌生的嘲讽，心又沉了一下。

「你没事吧？基拉。」

经舰长一问，少年连忙回答：

「啊……是，已经好多了……」

「是嘛，太好了。」

玛琉拉了一张椅子，转过去面对少年坐下。尼奥觉得好没趣。

她叹了一口气说到，

「母舰虽然受损严重，幸好还可以选几条隐密的路线走，我想应该可以撑到奥布。」

「是……」然而面对这样温暖的关怀，基拉和卡嘉莉却好像突然拘谨起来，还不住向尼奥的病床偷瞄。

说来说去，这种诡异的尴尬气氛到底是怎么回事？打从一开始，这帮人面对自己的态度就教人浑身不自在，不是动不动就拿一个听也没听过的名字喊自己，要不就和自己讲话时老是一副神经兮兮、欲言又止的鬼样子。

但他还是忍不住用余光往她坐的方向瞄去。这时才发现这位美女军服的领子上镶有金角，胸口是相当于校级军阶绿白绿三横…说起来除了金发的少女，好像没有再看到谁军阶比她的更高了…

『等等…难道说她就是…舰长！？』

可这个世界上真的会存在这么标致美丽的舰长吗？

玛琉并没有注意到背后惊诧的目光，继续说着能让大家宽心的话：

「好在扎夫特军没有追上来，刚才被密涅瓦击中的时候，我让受损最严重的引擎脱离并引爆，装作被击沉…看样子应该是骗过他们了吧。」

尼奥刚刚才被自己的猜测吓到，可是这话随即就应证了他猜想。

『没想到她还真的是舰长啊…』

在那种生死存亡时刻，却能做出如此冷静大胆的指示。看来她还是个不得了的舰长。

「喂喂…等下…！」尼奥突然拉高声音打断了他们的谈话「这船还有几个引擎能用？」

「两个……怎么了？」玛琉被突如其来的喝问惊了一下。

「温度！！」他和基拉突然异口同声地喊道。

失去半数以上的引擎，意味着失去了至少一半的源量来源。在机身不平衡，推力不足，且外层受损严重的情况下，钢铁巨舰失温只是时间问题，外面冰点以下的海水，正不断将舰船内部的温度吸走。刚才“自由高达”被砍落在海里，基拉已经提前体验过浸在沁骨冰冷的海水中如刀割般的感觉。

玛琉觉得背脊一阵冰凉，忧虑脱口而出：

「…这可怎么办？」

「快让在舰的所有人都去前舱，尽量把后仓和底仓封闭隔离，集中供暖前舱的几间房间。」他条理分明地说起来，像是在下指令。「让CIC把能源切割为动力和控温两部分分别监控。让整备士全部离开格纳库，那里将会非常冷，也去前舱！注意舰体配重维持平衡！提高一点供氧！全员不要随意走动！」 

尼奥一口气连续“建议”道，玛琉却像被不安冻住了一般没有反应。

「我的部队是阿拉斯加出身，抗寒是必修课」他把语气缓和下来，直视她惊慌失色的双眼，附送一个像是鼓励的微笑道「相信我，舰长！」

这一句让玛琉回过神来，她赶紧向全舰下令。在严寒吞噬船体前，好让大家抱团取暖。

尼奥这才后知后觉地想起，“敌舰”陷入危难本可以是个脱困的好时机，可他既没有放任她们自生自灭，也没有拿解决方案当做谈判筹码，就一股脑儿地把指示全说出来了，与其说是情况迫在眉睫，不如说眼面前这位舰长担忧得手足无措的样子，令他“失去了理智”。

「谢谢你救我们一命，上校。」下达完指令，玛琉回身望像他，报以一个感激的笑容，然后急忙赶去舰桥。 

那个笑容过于好看，以至尼奥在她离开了许久之后，还有一些魂不守舍。


	5. 疑思

度过了“低温危机”，战舰和尼奥自己都久违地平静安稳下来，从柏林战场到挪威冰海，从自己被击坠被俘上一艘气氛怪怪的奥布战舰，到击坠了自己的机师又被扎夫特MS击坠……几天功夫一口气发生了好多莫名其妙的事…

玛琉几乎每天都会来医务室探望，尽管多数时候都坐在基拉的旁边，但是看得出一直令她心神不宁的人，是他自己。她看他的每一眼，都带着幽幽的哀伤。起初这让他非常不自在，换做别人他可能早就发作了，可偏偏这位美女舰长让他怪罪不了一个字。

她会有诸如「好些了吗？」这类的问候，他也只是含糊地用“嗯”等单音字作答，他真怀疑自己开惯玩笑的嘴是不是换了个地方水土不服了，不知道要怎么交谈才好。只能在一边听他们谈话，名叫基拉的少年受伤后，这里就像第二个舰桥，他们会围在一起聊当下的局势，分析用兵策略，讨论大人物的动向，甚至讲一些机密情报，好像完全不介意被他知道，还真是“不见外”…

基拉的伤不多日便好了，调整人的自我修复能力真不是说说而已。 受创的“大天使号”挨过漫长寂静的冰海之旅，也终于抵达了“奥诺格罗”，一个隶属奥布连卫星都无法观测到的隐僻港湾。曙光社的技术主任艾丽卡·西蒙斯已经派出团队迎在港口，全舰将在这里接手维修。

可是尼奥隔壁的病床，刚送走基拉就又接收了一个伤得更加严重的小伙子。从大家的谈话中，他依稀了解到这个面向俊朗的蓝发少年，名叫阿斯兰，之前也是“密涅瓦号”上的红衣Faith军官，因为感觉到了议长的理念最后会扼杀世界的未来，不再听之任之，在另一个叫美玲的女孩的帮助下，偷了一架Gouf好不容易从扎夫特直布罗陀基地逃了出来，却在途中被追击而来的“脉冲高达”击落，幸而在附近海域被执行秘密任务的奥布陆军大佐奇萨卡救起，后被送到了这儿。

金发少女几乎一有空就跑来陪他，先前基拉受伤的时候，她也是一副担心的要死的样子。 尼奥八卦地琢磨谁才是她的男朋友。

不过他猜还是现在面前这位少年吧。少年伤得很重，从他清醒时对话的只字片语中，提到过“戒指”、“婚约”、“政治联姻”什么的，尼奥猜想他们应该是曾经在一起又被迫分开了的一对吧。说起来，这船上的孩子们好像个个都在为这个世界瞎操心，到底是经历过了什么呢？他虽然想要置身事外，却总觉得很难不受感染，仿佛自己应该是其中的一份子才对。

「西蒙斯小姐，不好意思，要请你多帮忙。我们得赶快补给和修理才行。」

舰船外玛琉忧心忡忡，西蒙斯的眼神犀利起来。

「这么说，你觉得事态已经严重到得靠她来收拾了？」

「我也不确定……」玛琉沉下声，基拉也跟着点头。先前为了从婚礼“营救”卡嘉莉才开出“大天使号”，可是一路上目睹着地球联合和PLANT矛盾的不断升级，不自主地介入了自然人与调整人的战争之中，待到回来之时已是满目苍夷。

「但是……不快点不行。」

卡嘉莉也忧心地望向母舰。如今，扎夫特军与脱离联合阵营的义勇军所组成的舰队已经从直布罗陀基地出发，就要前往联合军的统合司令总部“天堂基地”了。

刚巧在这时，扎夫特军直布罗陀基地对地球联合‘天堂基地’（ Heaven ' s Base ）总部发出了声明：

「我扎夫特暨地球联合军，对‘天堂基地’提出下列要求——」

与联合阵营划清界线、表明对抗“LOGOS”的立场后，义勇军便声称自己才是正当的“地球联合军”，在这份声明里，也一并开宗明义的宣布。

“—— 一、立刻引渡日前公布的‘LOGOS’成员。二、全军解除武装。放弃基地设施……”

「这……」 玛琉绷起了脸，事态正在往更糟糕的方向急速发展——

终于开始了。扎夫特军与联合军的正面战争。

「基拉，马上到舰桥来！」

舰内广播突然响起玛琉的呼叫声，正在机库里调整“嫣红高达”操作系统的基拉惊讶地从驾驶舱探出头去。

「‘终端’通知，说‘永恒号’启航了！」玛琉的声音听来十分急切。

「啊？」周围的梅铎等人也都变了脸色。基拉立刻跳起来，冲出驾驶舱。

为了规避扎伏特的搜索，拉克丝等人一直躲藏在隐蔽处，怎么会！

「扎伏特发现了他们――」

等不及升降梯降到底，基拉直接跳出来，往舰桥跑去。

「拉克丝……！」危机正向她逼近。而他所珍爱的人，却远在他力所不及之处，

这两点令他焦躁得难以自制。当他冲进时舰桥，便见卡嘉莉已经先赶到了，也同样满脸焦急地看着基拉。玛琉神情严肃，同他们转达“终端”传来的讯息。

「不知道他们被多少部队追击，不过若是无法突围，他们至少会把降落舱投给我们。」

「降落舱！」卡嘉莉不安的皱起眉头。

「若是无法突围――意思是……」

基拉的脸上失了血色。从这一句话，他已听出“永恒号”正处于多么危急的状况中。那艘船和“大天使号”或者“密涅瓦号”不同，无法直接驶入大气层，所以他们没法连人带船逃进地球。

「拉克丝……！」基拉现在更着急了，可是，他能做什么呢？

他真想马上赶过去。但自己若是离开这里――

别的不说，他的手里没有力量。“自由高达”――拉克丝托付给他的重要之剑已经失去了。

正在迷惘时，一个通讯声跳进他的耳里。

「……喂！」

尼奥的脸突然出现在通讯屏上，他从医务室挂来通话：

「不知搞什么，我隔壁床的这家伙已经动来动去吵了好一会儿。」

屏幕中的他摆出一脸嫌麻烦的表情，开始替阿斯兰传话：

「――他说：‘基拉，快去。一定要保护拉克丝…失去她就全完了’――这样。」

尼奥转头望向挣扎着开口的蓝发少年，帮他转达了这番话。

好友的体谅顿时扫去了基拉的那份迟疑，重新给了他力量。他转过身，匆匆向电梯跑去，一面说道：「 卡嘉莉，‘嫣红强袭’我借走了！还有喷射推进器！」

「基拉！」 卡嘉莉还没反应过来他要干什么。

基拉在电梯门即将关上之时，向通话屏幕补充叫道：

「谢谢你，阿斯兰！」

「……他好像去了哦。」

尼奥苦笑着朝阿斯兰“汇报”。阿斯兰才终于平静下来。

玛琉用舰内广播呼叫基拉的那段话，在医务室当然也听得到。耐不住心中焦躁，阿斯兰想要起身，却剧痛难当，他看不下去，就爬起来替他传话了。

拉克丝有危险了。她的存在是证明狄兰达尔议长一手遮天的关键。若不能守住拉克丝，一切就完了，议长想打造的世界将会吞没现在的这个世界。

阿斯兰没办法细说，但他知道基拉能明白。

忽见玛琉的脸接着出现在通话屏幕上。

「……你倒还记得舰桥的通讯码嘛。」她用揶揄的语气覆盖了苦涩。

尼奥这才反应过来还想说什么，对方却已挂掉了通讯。

阿斯兰只知通讯结束，没听懂最后的对话，便隔着病床对他说：

「谢谢您……弗拉卡少校。」

「……为什么连你都这样叫我？」

尼奥不耐烦地转过头来，一字一句的向阿斯兰强调：

「我是尼奥·罗阿诺克，上，校！」

「唉？」

阿斯兰提起力气睁大眼打量他。眼前的这个人的的确确是穆·拉·弗拉卡没错。他们虽然已许久末见，但是他不管是长相、说话方式和举手投足，都和阿斯兰记忆中的一模一样，只是脸上多了一条大疤痕而已――

想到这里，阿斯兰脑中的那层雾突然散去，眼神也惊诧起来。

『 ………可穆·拉·弗拉卡不是在前次大战时牺牲了吗！』

「所以，那个‘穆·拉·弗拉卡’到底是谁啊？」 对面的人没好气的问道。

阿斯兰一时不知道怎么回答，既然他这么问自己，想必舰长和基拉都没有正面回答过，于是他也只能含糊其辞：

「啊…弗拉卡少校曾经是这舰上的一位MS驾驶……不过…2年前就牺牲了……」

『牺牲了啊……穆·拉·弗拉卡那家伙…』不知怎么，他对“另一个自己”生出一线可惜之情，同时也好奇起来——能在这神奇的舰上占上一席，恐怕也不是简单之辈。可隔壁受伤少年的口里又套不出更多的信息了。

『穆·拉·弗拉卡…到底是个什么样的人呢？真的有这么像吗？…』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于能更上一章了，原来写个连载能令人如此牵挂。  
> 这真是一个忘也忘不掉的春节，先是疫情封城再是AO3被墙…  
> 一个多月的时间里，  
> 看到各样的害怕、恐慌、沮丧、软弱…  
> 原来人类社会可以如此脆弱，  
> 也看到各样的奉献、勇敢、互助、坚强…  
> 原来普通人的高光可以如此闪亮。  
> 当真正面对灾难事件的滚滚洪流，才终于理解“可歌可泣”是什么感受。  
> 所以，  
> 生命值得，记录值得，赞美值得，创作值得。


	6. 虚实之间

阿斯兰的伤才好一半，连站都还站不稳，就嚷嚷着一定要去舰桥帮忙。

现在病房里又只剩下尼奥一个人了，除了无聊还是无聊，“大天使号”还在秘港中维修，应该不会碰到战事，一切突然安静得窒息。他不想打开影像屏，因为时不时就会看到有关“柏林之战”和“LOGOS”的报道，以及那架由史黛拉驾驶的“毁灭高达”被击中爆炸片段的重播。于是，只能藉由胡思乱想打发时间。

『这里的人身着奥布军装，但怎么看都不像是正规军，偏偏拥有如此强大的战斗力——有个看着弱不禁风开起高达却强到不像话的调整者少年，有个穿上将军装的奥布大小姐，有个叛逃了扎夫特的红衣Faith，好像还和PLANT的国民歌姬拉克丝有着不浅的关系…妈呀，这究竟是个什么组织？……对了，还有位可以直呼姓名的大美女做舰长……说到她…她今天还会来么…？既然基拉和阿斯兰两个小鬼都已经不在这里了，她也没有借口再每天过来了吧…』无意识间想到个问题，竟很有些失落。

自从第一次看到她之后，每每见到她竟会心虚，会手足无措。可更尴尬的是——每一天都盼望着她出现的这一刻，却也惧怕这一刻，她不是来看他的，是来看他背后的那个人，或者说只是来看看他的样子听听他的声音——这里的所有人，都把他当成另一个人，一个已经战死的叫“穆·拉·弗拉卡”的MS驾驶。至于再多的事她闭口不谈，他也不敢去问。嘲笑自己的一厢情愿，她在找的人，本就不是他，自己受到的礼遇，也不过是顶着的这张脸带来的便利罢了。

「今天怎么样？一个人是不是很无聊？」一个温柔的声音从门口传来，是他一直在等的声音。尼奥一个翻身坐了起来，庆幸自己只是想多了，她今天依旧还是来了——基拉去了宇宙，战舰却因伤得太重还无法动弹，玛琉心里着急，却又什么也做不了，在舰内走着走着就来到了这里。

「没什么问题了，只是一个人确实挺无聊的…」 他望着她未能说完一句话就把视线落下来，可是落到哪儿都很难从她身上移开，最后只好又回到她温和美丽却隐忍哀伤的脸上——这表情和她是如此不相称。

「要洗个澡么？」玛琉稀松平常地问道。

「哎？」话题转的太快，让他不知道该怎么接。

「到这里已经…好几天了吧…？之前的情况太危急了也没顾上你…」

「但是……」他心里冒出了莫名其妙的顾虑。

「不要就算了」玛琉转身做出要走的意思。

意识到自己差点错过第一次和她单独相处的时间，尼奥急忙下床拉住她。「嘛……我是怕，这个违反规矩。」

「放心，我们不是正规军，没这么多规矩的。」被拉住的手有一丝颤抖，她轻轻收了回去「来……跟我走。」

玛琉只是向门口守备的士兵点了下头，他们就完全没有阻止让他离开了，连最基本的搜身和押送都没有。即使不是正规军，这样做也未免太危险了点……这艘战舰和她一样，对他来讲都是谜。

「嘿，你就不怕我劫了你跑路吗？」故做轻佻地发问，尝试打破沉闷的空气。

「要劫，在海底的时候就应该动手了吧」玛琉头都没回地柔声应道「不过还是要谢谢你，让我们逃过一劫」

上来就被反打一招，他有些垂头丧气。好在今天她心情不错，至少看上去是的。

四处环视，这里的结构挺眼熟，依稀能知道哪条路通往哪里，走道的布局也熟悉，就像他呆过的许多舰一样。

「我说……这是奥布的船吧？」他继续尝试和她交谈。

「你说呢？」玛琉回过头，放慢了脚步，依然微笑着，只是眼神里还是不由流露出一抹令他心慌的颜色。

『怎么，连这都不能问吗？』

不知道从什么时候开始，他开始害怕她，用害怕也许并不恰当，只是面对她的时候就变得莫名地不知所措，不知道他说出话的或者作出的反应会不会在下一秒就突然伤到她坚强外表下那脆弱而敏感的心。

「应该是吧……只是，结构和联合的一些船很像……」他勉强答道。

「“大天使号”……你之前没有听说过这艘船吗？不是我自夸，这艘舰船还是挺有名的。」 

无论是“自由高达”“大天使号”还是“永恒号”，2年前在“雅金·杜维”战役中以少击多，在千钧一发之际，逆转了PLANT的帕特里克萨拉议长企图用“创世纪”毁灭地球的局势，仅凭几骑战力硬是将自然人和调整人拉回到了谈判桌前，却在战后消失。因此，成了扎夫特和联合军双方都有所耳闻“都市传说”一般的存在。

而他此刻却尴尬地否认，

「不太…清楚……」

仔细想来，如此战斗力超群的战舰自己为什么以前会没有听说过呢……当时在与“密涅瓦号”交战时，这艘红白双腿特型舰出现的一刻，他的部下也有不少表现出难以置信的样子，为什么他竟然没有注意到呢……

「‘大天使号’…虽然是奥布出产的，不过却是为联合定做的船哦」玛琉微微叹了口气，开始给他讲述关于这艘船的事「……也可以说是为G系列MS专门打造的特装战舰…2年前的事了……之后的战舰，多少沿用了她的技术吧」

「诶？联合的船？为什么现在…为奥布?」尼奥更为不解。

「这个…就说来话长了……主要原因还是因为'第二次雅金·杜维'战役……」

「'雅金·杜维'…战役…是……？」他试图在脑内关于它的讯息，却一片模糊。

「哎？」玛琉停了下来，转过身万分惊诧地瞪着他「这你也不知道吗？？……」

「啊……呃……好像听说过的……」看样子这也是件被他遗忘的非同一般的事情。

突然一个想法闪现在玛琉的脑海里，让她浑身一颤，恐惧却又激动。也许……

「‘血之情人节’和‘巴拿马沦陷’呢」她提高嗓音问到。

「这个…当然知道……」

「…‘Josh-A’自爆呢？」

「哎？没印象……」

「月面的‘ 安迪弥翁之战’ 呢？」

「不…知……」

玛琉突然变得咄咄逼人，情绪也激动起来。他有些架不住了。

「我两年之前参加一场大战，受了重伤，记忆有些混乱，所以……」

那段时间记忆模糊不清。只知道两年前从昏迷中醒来时，被告之他的名字、身份、军衔、所属，疗养了近一个月，他们来接他离开。然后他将回归弥漫的硝烟。他穿着大西洋联邦的军服，接下新型号的MS，做为秘密特种部队的指挥官，重新驰骋于日出前拂晓的天空。

「不，不是的…不只是混乱…」玛琉激动地喃喃着。她别过脸去，喜悦混合着悲伤让泪水差点又掉了下来。

「到底怎么了嘛？」尼奥有些不耐烦，他不喜欢被当做另一个人还这么老是被卖关子，可是也看的出面前女性的急切是出于真心。

「这些事，每件都是曾震动过世界的历史大事件。哪怕不是军人也必定印象深刻……但为什么你只记得其中一部分，对另一部分模模糊糊的，作为联合军的上校，不觉得非常奇怪么？」玛琉尽力压住激动，声音还是有些颤抖。

尼奥也怔住了，突然想起那些孩子们的『摇篮』——他也曾经出于私心，将史黛拉的记忆从另两个孩子脑子里抹去，“记忆操控”这样的技术一直就在他的眼前……。

「哎？！你的意思是……有人为的…记忆…干预？……」

「嗯，有可能」她用力点了下头，抑制不住内心的激动，眼里透出晶莹。

因为害怕那几场刻骨铭心的战斗会打破虚假的覆盖，所以才会刻意一笔带过。

一定是这样的！

玛琉觉得心脏都要裂开了，所有穆参加过的战役，都被刻意从面前这个人的脑海里消摸掉了。但其中一部分实在太有名了，在他记忆里变得轻描淡写，反而证明了其间有蹊跷——

这个人，就是穆啊！

「那……我……究竟……」尼奥一直以来认为『自己和穆只是相像的不同人』的想法开始有一点瓦解了……

脑子里一阵混乱，勉强摆脱掉的时候才发现已经到了战舰的腹层——一艘战舰最安全的地方。

「喂……这里可都是指挥官的休息室……」尼奥紧张地叫住她。

「没问题啦」玛琉转身停下，微微一笑「虽说不在乎规矩，不过还是不要太张扬的好。“大天使号”…人手很紧，高层指挥就没几个……这里的房间大多数是空着的。你随便选一个用吧。」

「原来是这样……」他松了口气。

「那……舰长室可以吗？」尼奥下意识地不正经起来，他一直都有种冲动想扫去她总是忧郁的表情。但话一出口，又立刻后悔这个玩笑是不是开得太过了。

「你想的美~」好在玛琉只是假装生气的撇撇嘴，却掩饰不住嘴角泛起发自心底的笑意。

她已经完全确信了。除了记忆可能被篡改这一点，性格还是老样子。

尼奥环顾四周，这里和“葛蒂·露”的腹层几乎无二，但给他一种更为熟悉和亲切的感觉，似乎连空气都是熟悉的味道。他的目光飘来飘去，最后却总落在一扇门上。

「那边那间呢？」

「嗯，可以。」玛琉确认许可。眼神中却闪过一缕难以觉察的喜悦。

按下开门键，但见红色的警示字。

「pass…word?……喂……还要密码？……」

他撇过头，却见玛琉佯装无辜地耸了耸肩。 

「我怎么会知道？」

不需要继续问这是谁的房间。他觉得应该惊讶一下这样的巧合，却惊讶不起来。

他能捕捉到脑子里闪过的数字，就像那时候突然看到的剑桥通信密码一样，从那时开始其实已经有所察觉，只是自己一直都不愿意承认而刻意回避而已。

轻轻按下，门应声而开。

「猜的真准？……」玛琉笑笑，眸子里除了欣慰的鼓励外却还是有些许苦涩。

尼奥也尴尬地笑笑。

『 “2410”，这代表了什么意思吗？』

打开灯。他愣了一下。

这并不像是一间没有人住的房间，没有闲置了很久的粉尘味，没有空荡寂寥的感觉。温暖黄色的日光灯下，桌子和架子都收拾得井井有条，床是铺好的，制服挂在边上，床头还散乱丢着几本杂志——正合它的口味。好像他的主人还随时都会回来。

「你…常来这里？……」他试探着问道。

「嗯，有时候会过来。」玛琉像是随口应答，语调轻快，故自径直走向浴室。

尼奥心里却越发不是滋味。这一船人都把他当做穆·拉·弗拉卡来小心对待，却不怎么会掩饰尴尬。唯独她不同，她是表现得最平静自然的一个，反而像有很多痛得不得了的隐忍。

「可以洗了哦」不多时，玛琉就从浴室里出来，伸手在仍处于发愣模式的尼奥面前晃了晃。

「啊？……哦……谢谢」他差点忘记了这次出来的目的了，这一路过来仿佛太漫长，以致他还没能缓过神来。

浴室里，几样洗浴用品整整齐齐地摆放在台板上，还有换洗衣服——依然是联合的制服，想必是“他”的。尽管这也算是种尴尬的选择，他还是不得不为她的心思细腻而赞叹。

打开淋浴喷头，温热的水流冲洗过他布满伤痕的身体。

「不介意的话……」玛琉的声音隔着门传进来，他赶忙关掉了水，侧耳倾听。「今晚你就住在这里吧，医疗室那边我会去说的。我先走了，奥布的情况随时会变紧张，我今晚通宵值班，有事呼舰桥吧……」

“介意”？对于尼奥现在的身份而言，这可算是种“恩赐”了。可是他还来不及感谢她，一个问题已经脱口而出:

「穆·拉·弗拉卡……他是你什么人……」

才说完。就后悔……

外面一片寂静，他突然觉得自己的心跳和呼吸声好清晰……

沉默的时间漫长得像一场战争，终于才等到一个镇定到哀伤的答案。

「战友…」她顿了顿「无可代替的人……」

在一开一关两声自动门声之后，一切又都沉寂下来。只有滴水的声音还回荡在四壁围绕的狭小空间中……

「果然是这样……所以她看我的眼神，才会如此复杂……」

洗完澡，尼奥换上那件白色联合制服，大小正合身，胸口比普通制服多出一条红杠，表示他曾经立下过很了不起的战功。袖子上，手肘向下的部分有着淡淡的皱褶，纵使经过洗熨，还是留有印记，看样子制服的主人还不是一般的喜欢把袖子挽起来呢。

「那个笨蛋……居然会丢下这么漂亮的女朋友去死……」

沿着折痕，尼奥一点一点地把袖子卷起来，一股熟悉到理所当然的感觉，随着手臂被释放，在他身上逐渐蔓延开来。他苦笑，看来身体比脑子记得的要多不少。

究竟该不该再努力去想起点什么呢？是穆也好，尼奥也好，对现在的他来说又有什么差别……

那个他一直厌恶不已的「蓝色宇宙」盟主吉普利尔已经不会再来烦他了，即使被交给奥布也比在他手下拼尽全力苟且生存来的好。现在，需要守护的东西，没有；用来支撑精神的信念，没有。连自身的价值在哪里都没法确定，又何必想这么多来折磨自己呢。

他重重的扑倒在床上，这种时候什么都不要想的睡觉比较好。从一个任务到另一个任务，从一个战场到另一个战场…他已经好久好久没有享受过这样的“安逸”了。闭上眼睛——忽然间，玛琉那美丽脸庞上微笑中夹杂着哀伤的表情又浮现在他脑海里，心里又泛起了一阵酸涩……

『可如果我就是穆，那作为尼奥·罗阿诺克的人生又算什么…』

「我……究竟……」


	7. 记忆的伤痕

谁曾料想地球军完全没有回应PLANT的媒体宣讲就直接开火，而更没有预料到的是，押注了大量军事资源的“天堂基地”，甚至出动了五架量产型“毁灭高达”，战事还是以扎夫特胜利告终，甚至结束的比预期快的多。如此一来，联合在地球上的军事基地几乎被毁灭殆尽，只剩下月面基地了。

紧接着 LOGOS成员就被以飞快的速度肃清……

永恒号还没能甩开追兵，眼前又多了一条悲报告。

「‘天堂基地’沦陷了啊——」巴尔特菲尔德多惋惜地叹了口气。

今天的这场战斗中两军不知有多少牺牲——难以计数的生命在这短短数小时中丧失，单单这点就让人心情沉重。乘员们的神情也同样郁沉。却在这时，忽然听得拉克丝语调僵涩般的自言自语：

「得快点了……」

拉克丝脸上的忧郁有些不同于担心身后的追兵，是一种更为迫切的危机感。渥尔特菲尔多察觉到她并非指让船速更快，便出声问道：

「怎么了，拉克丝？」

「‘天堂基地’沦陷后……再来就轮到奥布了。」听得此话，巴尔特菲尔德就感到不寒而栗。

「为什么再来就换奥布遭殃了呢！狄兰达尔打出来的征讨对象，不是‘LOGOS’吗？」

然而，说老实话，巴尔特菲尔德也不认为事情会这么简单的结束。只是也没想过，奥布会成为下一个被攻击的对象。

拉克丝静静开口，回答他道：

「因为奥布是个强国。它的国力，以及理念……」

说着，她垂下眼去，眼神中藏着忧虑。

「我认为，当狄兰达尔议长开始执行他的理想计划时，他会认为奥布是个阻碍。」

可是没过多久，拉克丝的担心就成真了。

「你说什么？」

听到奇萨卡大佐诉说的的情报，卡嘉丽当场愣住了。

「吉普列尔在赛兰那里？真的吗？」

在“天堂基地”失踪的“蓝色宇宙”盟主，目前正藏匿在赛兰家中。屏幕中的奇萨卡神情严肃的点了点头：

「对，已经证实。而且这个消息也传到扎夫特了。」

听得此话，“大天使号”舰桥上的人全都倒抽了一口气。

「从卡潘塔莉亚出动的扎夫特舰队，开始在奥布淤能碁吕外海上布署！」米丽雅莉亚读出的新情报，让卡嘉丽只觉得眼前一睹。

联合军上次攻打奥布时，父亲乌兹米·尤拉·阿斯哈曾经说，此刻若屈服于联合军，明天便将面临扎夫特军的攻击。

完全被他料中了。都怪自己轻率的下决定――！

然而当时的她认为，那是保护国家的唯一手段，而乌纳特与尤纳一定也是如此相信，才会劝她缔结盟约。结果――

「乌纳特……你为什么这么做……！」

卡嘉丽难以置信的呻吟。

他居然挑这种时候窝藏吉普列尔。而基拉去宇宙接应拉克丝，大天使号的修复和补给又还没有完成。

扎夫特的兵线已经压上了奥布的领海，以武力逼着奥布交出吉普利尔。

最糟糕的情况一个接着一个。

尽管“大天使号”的修理人员已经在日以继夜高强度地作业，但是由于先前冰海一战受损太严重，以至于外装甲的更换和主引擎部分都还没能修复完成。

而现在舰长还得面对一个问题——

那个“战俘”要怎么办？

玛琉下不了决心就这样放走他，但又不能直接带着一位联合的军官上前线…思来想去决定把选择权交给当事人…

徘徊良久，她终于敲开了那扇再熟悉不过的房门，面对他询问的目光却不知道该怎么开口…

「奥布的事你知道了吧……我…啊……‘大天使号’估计很快又要上战场了……接下去你……」

「能让我留下来吗？」像是看穿了她的思虑，没等她把话问完，尼奥就直接了断地给了答复。又怕玛琉拒绝似的，换了个讨好的口气恳求到：

「就让我留下来吧，你这船上现在连个能打的机师都没吧？再厉害的舰长也会头疼的吧？」他玩世不恭地一笑，像为自己找的借口沾沾自喜。

突如其来的回应化成喜悦之情猛地撞击玛琉的胸腔，她紧紧对握双手，掐得十指生疼，硬是把激动的情绪憋回去，以一个浅浅的微笑回复道，

「好呀，那就请上校多关照了。」

在眼泪溢出之前连忙转身离开，不然她可能控制不住会想直接扑上去抱住他。

留下尼奥有些委屈地站在原地，挠着头低声抱怨，

「还以为她会更高兴一点呢…」

可是身份却很麻烦，尽管他们还不是正规军，可至少隶属于奥布，自己“联合上校”…说实在点是“战俘”的身份，即使留下来又如何是好呢？而且说到奥布——

正躺在床上这么无端烦恼着，呼叫器里传来她温柔的声音「你在里面吧，我可以进来吗？」

「啊……请……」尼奥边说着，边一跃从床上坐起。

「想什么呢？」看着他魂不守舍的样子，玛琉笑着走进来，把一个半透明的口袋递给他。

他看清了那里面是两套奥布军装。从领口的肩章看还是和“上校”同等级的“大佐”军阶。

「唉？——这个……？」

「奥布军装啊，你不是说要留下来吗？」

「不是，我的意思是……」他想开口佩服她敏锐的洞察力，可在短短2个小时之后就把一名联合军“战俘”随手变成奥布军的高阶军官的魔术，令他更为震惊一些……

「你不是需要吗？现在。 否则就尴尬了吧。所以我刚报告给卡嘉莉，她批准了。」

「卡嘉莉？……」他重复了一下，这时才终于后知后觉地把金发少女和她身上的将官军服联系在一起。 

「卡嘉莉·尤拉·阿斯哈，你见过的，那孩子其实是奥布联合首长国的代表首长，虽然现在还……说起来，'大天使号'现在算是她的私家护卫舰。」玛琉说着，自己也觉得有那么一点别扭。可是，以这样形式存在的力量，她现在需要。

『阿斯哈……阿斯哈代表……』突然，尼奥被拉进了回忆里…就是不久前…就在这里附近的海域……

“我是奥布联合首长国代表，卡嘉莉·尤拉·阿斯哈！”

“奥布军！立刻停止战斗！”

他想起了苏伊士之战，突然出现在奥布领海上空的那架“嫣红强袭高达”。

“虽然我因故离开了国土，但我卡嘉莉·尤拉·阿斯哈身为乌兹米·尤拉·阿斯哈之女，仍然是奥布联合首长国的代表首长！”

“我以元首的名义命令！奥布军，立刻停止这场违背我国理念的战斗，马上退兵！”

他想起那个坚毅的朗声高呼。

而害她的军队白白去送死的，正是自己。

「谢谢你能留下来……」玛琉轻声说道，真挚而喜悦……抬起头，却见他还盯着手里的新制服看，一幅心事重重的样子，飘忽的眼神沉重又苦涩。

「你怎么了？……没事吧？……」

要军人背叛自己的军服有多难，她也经历过，是知道的。况且在他的认知里他是一个特殊部队的指挥，军阶上校，联合一定有着他抛不开的义务与责任，会不会是自己无意间加给他太多压力了……可似乎……又不像……。这个眼神她见过——当穆知道想拉全世界陪葬的那个人是自己父亲的克隆人的时候…也是这种自责到无以复加的眼神。

「我……对联合没有留恋……」沉默半晌，尼奥终于以一种极愧疚的语气开了口「但究竟有没有资格接受这套军装，有没有资格留下来，我不知道……」先前觉得这艘舰船上有一份归属感，自然是想要留下来。可当真正端起这套蓝白色的军服，竟觉得无比沉重…他这才意识到自己一直以来刁难胁迫百般加害的，正是她拼命守护着的国家。

「唉？——」

「苏伊士之战……是我策动尤纳·洛玛·塞兰向扎夫特军开火，将大批奥布军派上前线的……他们明明比我更有生还的资格，我却将他们活生生丢进最前线……」

「……那是……」

「我甚至想策动‘大天使号’和‘米涅瓦号’开战……好让你们两败俱伤………………」

「别说了！」

「我……把不谙世事的的孩子推上战场，只是为了自己在那种地方苟活下来……」

「够了！！」

「我狡诈！冷酷！懦弱！不择手段！不惜牺牲别人……」他的情绪越来越激动，有些撕吼起来。

「够了！！！！！——————」

「我……」

还深陷巨大的自责中不能自拔不住咆哮的嘴，在下一秒，已经被她柔软而有力的唇堵上了。他难以致信地瞪大海蓝色的双眸。这是第一次，至少在他目前的记忆里是的——如此近地感受着她的气息……

沉入她的吻中，情绪才渐渐镇定下来。

他比两年前，背负的多太多了。玛琉不曾想过这两年在她看不见的地方，他是怎么过的，不曾想那些令人咬牙的龌龊命令他是怀着怎么样的心情去执行的，不曾想那些联合上层大人物无理的斥责他又是如何忍下来的。

心痛，心痛他不复以往的潇洒笑容，心痛过多愧疚和自责对他阳光内心造成的伤害……

『你回到我身边，这就够了……战场上的事，很多是无法改变的，想活下去没有错，错的明明是那些发动战争的人……』

因为不想再失去…所以她才会再次奋不顾身地站出来试图阻止这一切…

玛琉吻着他，渐渐地把重心都放到了他身上，他没有防备，一个支撑不稳就往床上倒去。瞬间，就明白了她的意思…

「抱歉！……」尼奥一把推开她。现在他连自己都接受不了，更没有让她接受的必要。这种事，他要拿什么勇气和自信去回应呢。「我……已经弄脏双手了，不是你认识的那个人格干净，英勇善良的人了……」

他坐起来，没勇气抬头看她，消沉得几乎把头全埋到胸口，

「抱歉……让我……一个人静一静……好吗……」

然后就听到她摔门跑掉的声音……

『我一定……又把她弄哭了……』

想好了要把愁容从她脸上扫去的，可她还是一次又一次因为自己而神伤。仅仅是自己存在在这里这件事本身，就加诸给她多少痛苦……可去扮演“另一个自己”，他也做不到……

如果作为穆的记忆还存在，如果身在联合的记忆都可以消失……那她脸上的笑容是不是会多好多，和她的距离是不是会再近好多，自己是不是也不会这么进退两难，双方的痛苦是不是也就不会这么深……

“记忆这种东西，究竟是有才好，还是没有比较幸福？……”

他又想起了自己说过的这句话。


	8. 隐形的守护

「奥布政府要做出回复了！」

米丽雅莉亚紧张的声音在舰桥响起，大家立刻将目光齐齐地投到屏幕上。

“――在此代表奥布政府回复――”

是尤纳慵懒的声音。 卡嘉莉屏气凝神，等着听他宣布奥布的决定。

“贵舰队要求引渡的罗德·吉普利尔，我国境内查无此人。”

听到这出人意料的回答。 卡嘉莉一时还以为自己听错了。

――什么……？

“同时，如此挟武力恫吓一主权国家、明显侵害我国尊严之行为，我国深感遗憾。”

尤纳以高高在上的语调继续说道：

“因此。我国要求贵舰队即刻撤军。”

奥布的声明就到此结束。

「这是官方回答吗？说他不在国内就要求退兵……？」

卡嘉莉紧握着颤抖的双手，任冷汗从背上流过。

敷衍也要看场合，对方可不是小孩子啊。舰队的炮口已经逼上鼻尖，怎么还能死鸭子嘴硬呢？

「在这种状况下，对方怎么可能接受这种说辞啊！」想到这里卡嘉莉才发觉，尤纳恐怕完全没弄懂眼前的情势。要让敌人把已经举起来的枪收回去，总要充分的理由。

这简直是帮扎夫特打开了枪的保险栓…

「扎夫特舰有MS出动！」 

一直在监控淤能碁吕海域的钱德拉高声喊道。 卡嘉莉全身一寒， 绝望彷佛抽干了她的力气。

「奥布军呢？军队是怎么布署的？人民的避难情况――？」 

她想多知道一些详情，却听得钱德拉咬牙答到：

「……还没有动静。」 

「啊？」惊愕的不只卡嘉莉一人，正在一旁商讨对策的玛琉和天城也愣住了。 

这时，米丽接着喊到：

「官方也没发布避难通知。我想，恐怕连淤能碁吕外海大军压境的事，国民都还不晓得吧！」作为奥布国民的米丽，眼神中难掩愤怒。

玛琉面带苦色的说「赛兰大概想，已经做出回答了，扎夫特就不会攻击吧……」不过既然发出那样的“官方通告”又没有备战，怕是真的天真地以为对方只是吓唬吓唬人而已。无论怎样，危机应变马虎随便到这个地步着实令人恼怒。 

「扎夫特军开始轰炸奥布本岛！」 

钱德拉喊出另一个悲惨的消息，卡嘉莉觉得胸口像被子弹射穿了似的。

玛琉也是同样的焦虑，马上以舰内通讯呼叫梅铎：

「我们还不能启航吗？」 

「不行啦！引擎还差一点啊！」梅铎惨叫道，

「再有三个小时……不，两个小时就好！」

「不能等了呀！攻击行动已经展开了。拜托，请再快一点！即使不做最终安全测试也没关系！」 

卡嘉莉一方面对他们的奋斗感到过意不去，一方面却也不由得为无法行动的母舰而懊恼不已。 

光在这里空等的时候，奥布已经……！

卡嘉莉觉得好晕眩…

她终于体会到父亲乌兹米·尤拉·阿斯哈誓死的决心。

坚守信念从来不会是一条容易的路。而委曲求全，不过拿眼前的一时风平浪静换了未来某日的洪水滔天罢了……结果――就会落得这样的下场。

如今她看明白了这些，却 束手无策…只能在这里眼睁睁的看着国家被战火蹂躏，又有成千上万的国民将死去…

她心中悲愤难当，从未如此像当下这般渴望力量。

「……天城，‘村雨’队能出动吗？」

卡嘉莉突然开口问道。天城先是一惊，马上坚定地点头。

卡嘉莉随即转向玛琉：「玛琉舰长，‘空中霸王’战斗机借我用一下。」

「啊？」一听得此言，正在跟对讲机说话的玛琉惊转过身，见卡嘉莉一脸凝重地直视着她坚定出声：

「我们要先出战！」

卡嘉莉知道自己手上没有力量，眼下就只能仰赖基拉和“大天使号”，但要她就这么束手等待，实在是做不到。

「怎么可以！用‘空中霸王’去作战太乱来了！」

「国土又要被战火波及，怎么能叫我在这里等不下去啊！」

她急切地喊着，正要冲进电梯，和这时走出电梯的雷德尼尔·奇萨卡以及艾丽卡·西蒙斯撞个满怀。

「奇萨卡大佐！快拦住卡嘉――」玛琉急呼，可不等她说完， 卡嘉莉已经跳进电梯。

「天城，我们走！――战机我借走啰！」

奇萨卡眼疾手快，一把把急上头的代表从电梯里拽了出来，

「慢着，卡嘉莉。」跟着少女任性地跑过大半个地球打抱不平，奇萨卡此刻比谁都明白她的感受，更拽紧了她严肃地斥道「你先跟我来！」

「让我出去！放开我！」 卡嘉莉猛地挥开他。

她知道奇萨卡要说什么。现在冒然出击，万一白白牺牲了，自己就无法保护今后的奥布了，而且他们都还不清楚狄兰达尔议长的意图，世界局势会如何发展还很难说。――这些她都知道！ 

她瞪着奇萨卡，两行泪水潸然流下，像是抱着牺牲的觉悟高喊：

「与其在这里坐视，我宁可跟国家共存亡！」

父亲曾为了保护奥布的将来而奉上生命，而今她却又置身战火中。

全都是自己害的！人民正因为她错误的决定而受战火煎熬，她怎么能自己躲在安全的地方呢！

「好了好了好了…」

西蒙斯赶忙上来分开两人，然后苦笑的看着卡嘉莉。

「他只是想说，你要上前线也行，只是在那之前先听一听乌兹米大人的话！」

「――我父亲的……？」

卡嘉莉这才不再抵抗。西蒙斯点头道：

「对――他的遗言。」

两人把卡嘉莉带到曙光社深处的一扇大门前，门边却刻着 “――衷心希望，开启这道门的日子不会到来。”的字样。

「 这……」卡嘉莉发出疑惑。

「这是乌兹米大人封藏的遗言…」西蒙斯用力搂住卡嘉莉的肩膀。

「 但是我们觉得现在是必须打开他的时候了…」奇萨卡接着沉声说到，表情也凝重起来。

沉重的铁门轰然开启。

门里亮的 炫目，卡嘉 莉 被光线刺得睁不开眼，过了一会儿才看清眼前伫立着的竟是一座闪耀着金色光辉的巨大MS。

卡嘉 莉 睁大了眼睛走进去，她从没见过这种MS。一身镜面样的装甲，将所有的光线反射成金色，它的基本外型有几分像“强袭高达”，但那副堂堂威仪，宛如太阳神在人间显现一般。

这时，有个声音在这间机库中响起。

“ 卡嘉 莉 啊…… ” 无比熟悉的声音，喊着她的名字。

「爸爸……！」 卡嘉莉不由自主的呼唤，思念和伤感从心中腾起。

“ ……有朝一日，当你需要力量时，我把这个送给你。很抱歉，我有许多事来不及教你，但只要你有心，就会从那些爱你、支持你的人们身上学习到……”

仰望金色的MS，倾听这个声音， 卡嘉莉的眼眶湿润了。

父亲慈厚的声音继续说：

“ 为此，我只送你这么一样礼物。力量仅仅是力量。贪求太多是一种愚痴，一味厌弃它也是一种愚昧。当你需要力量去守护，或决心依从正道、完成你应尽的使命时，你就拿起这把剑吧！ ”

原来父亲早已为自己和女儿诀别的日子做好了准备。信念和力量，终是要合为一体。所以这把剑的托付，全出于父亲对自己的信任，相信她的不断成长与始终坚强，哪怕是已经不能亲眼见到。

卡嘉莉再也忍不住泪水。

乌兹米的声音停了一下，变得更加真挚

“ ――然而，我仍然恳切的希望，你永远不会听见这一段话。如今你已开启这道门，可见这个愿望没有实现……但是，爸爸希望你一定要幸福的活下去。 卡嘉莉…… ”

「爸爸……」

卡嘉 莉 彷佛感觉到父亲的大手又抚上了自己的头，就像在“草薙号”前诀别时的那一刻。他像所有的父母一样，只希望孩子平安幸福，却也随时准备在爱女迷失方向时做她的后盾，即便是在自己离世之后…

卡嘉 莉 双膝一软，跪在地上大哭起来。

“ ――做你的父亲，我很幸福 ”

“ ――要幸福的活下去…… ”

当初在别离之际父亲忍痛说出的这两句话，又重重地敲击她胸口。

「……爸爸……！！」

卡嘉莉换上驾驶服坐进被封印的驾驶舱。她曾极度渴望过力量，也极度厌恶过力量。然而一把静置的剑是不会伤害任何人的，唯有凭执剑者的意志，才使得剑有了善恶之分。

现在，她带着父亲的爱和众人的信赖又再次拿起了剑。

眼前的屏幕亮起。

「奥布——01‘拂晓’。」她轻声念出眼面前的文字。同时在心中祈愿，愿这架机体能为笼罩在黑暗中的奥布带来黎明的曙光。

她抹去泪水，凛然喊到：

「卡嘉 莉 ·尤拉·阿斯哈——‘拂晓高达’，出击！」

大天使号的修复工作，总算是勉勉强强完成了。主引擎点火成功，全舰进入战斗准备。

听到“全舰第一战斗准备”的舰内广播，尼奥冲到舰桥，主动请缨。

「这舰上还有战机吗？让我也出击吧！」

既然还在这艘舰上，在这种情况下他可没法坐视不管，再说阿斯兰受伤严重 ，基拉去太空接应“永恒号”了，“大天使号”的战力只有几架“村雨”，多半还要跟随金发小公主行动。而且，他敏锐的直觉此刻越来越清楚地发出警告——那艘阴魂不散的灰色战舰应该也在这个战场上…

「上校……」正在通讯频道上的卡嘉莉有些感动地望向他，虽然不知道为何他并没有穿上奥布的军装，依旧穿着联合的制服。

玛琉猜到他或许是想弥补曾经对奥布所做的，可是眼下能用的装备，只剩下“空中霸王”一架战斗机而已，虽然在火力方面比之前做了提升，但出去和MS大军抗衡依旧风险很高。

像是要安慰她的顾虑，尼奥撤出一抹潇洒豪迈的笑容，转头向卡嘉莉说到，

「给个我机会吧阿斯哈代表，我就是看那艘“密涅瓦号”不顺眼。」 

这个理由怎么听都像是借口，不过情况紧急，战力也是多一分好一分，而他的战力可远不止一分，卡嘉莉便同意了。

“大天使号”离开水路，开始上浮。不久，白色的战舰破海跃出，在灿烂阳光下挥洒着晶莹的水花，直上云霄。

「线路清空，‘空中霸王’请出击。」米丽雅莉亚发出指示，末了还不忘嘱咐一句「上校请注意安全。」尼奥心底飘过一丝暖意。

战斗机已经有几年没开过了，况且还是两年前的老机型，他心里不免还是犯嘀咕。

但刚才第一次进入舰桥，看到她坐在正中间的那个位置上，忽然才有了她是“舰长”的实感。那一脸凛然的正色，仿佛变了个人。

现在能够有力量保护这个人，就算只是一架战斗机也挺高兴的，他对自己的驾驶水平有信心，何况这架战机意外的趁手。

他挺起身来，推上引擎，正声喊到：

「尼奥·罗阿诺克，‘空中霸王’出击！」

玛琉目送着那架蓝白色的战斗机划过舰桥，不安中又生出无可拒绝的安心，她摇摇头甩掉了不必要的思绪，朗声下令，

「航道20，‘大天使号’全速前进！」

这场激斗才持续了不久，奥布军已经被扎夫特军打到乱了阵脚，开始溃退。那艘灰色的战舰“密涅瓦号”如猎鹰一般紧追着他们，同行的还有14艘战舰。卡嘉莉的“拂晓”上阵不久就被迫对上了换开“命运高达”的真，陷入苦战。

幸好，基拉在紧要关头开着“强袭自由高达”从宇宙归来救下卡嘉莉，他一边对付“命运高达”一边还要尽力牵制扎夫特军的战线。

卡嘉莉好不容易突破防线飞往国防总部，从赛兰手中夺回控制权，重整军线，才终于勉强稳住了防守。

而在这场海战的稍远处，“大天使号”和“密涅瓦号”炽烈地战斗着。

「11点方向，飞弹八枚！」

“大天使号”的舰桥上响起警告声，玛琉叫道：「回避！」

诺伊曼急转舵，“Igelstellung”同时击落这一波弹群。不巧的是，其中几座炮台早已中弹，使得弹幕出现了空隙，竟让两枚敌飞弹从中穿过，直朝舰桥射来，眼见诺伊曼避之不及。就在这千钧一发之际，突然一道光束自后方冲来，击落了迫近眼前的飞弹。

冲破船身贴近处扩散的爆炸烟雾，一架白蓝色的机体追了上来。

「别放水啊，舰长！对方可是“密涅瓦号”！」

通讯声突然响起。脑中极度紧张的玛琉，怔怔看着他的脸出现在通讯屏幕上。

「不过放心，我们会赢的啦――我可是个化不可能为可能的男人！」

这是穆从前老爱挂在嘴巴上的口头禅。每回遇到危机时他总喜欢笑着这么说，甚至在那最后一刻，当他为了她和众人挡下那道强光时――

“――我果然是个化不可能为可能……”

当时被噪声掩没而没能听完的那句话，如今就像是他特地回来要把它说完似的。

通讯就此切断，“空中霸王”又转向朝“密涅瓦号”飞去。

玛琉茫然地目送那对白色机翼，她极力忍住泪水，不让视线模糊…

穿梭在“大天使号”和“密涅瓦号”间的激烈炮火中，尼奥驾着“空中霸王”飞绕。早在MS这玩意见问世前，他就是个MA驾驶，如今这架蓝白色战机开起来得心应手，彷佛老早就是他的专属座机似的。

「看我的！」尼奥扭转机首，如猛禽般冲着灰色的巨舰俯冲而下。

自己的部队会落得瓦解消灭，说起来都是这家伙害的。这么做除了能减轻一点对奥布的罪恶感，他还想为死去的孩子们和部下出一口恶气。

对空防御系统发现接近中的战机，立刻用飞弹筑起一道墙。尼奥却漂亮地穿过弹隙，继续向敌舰冲去。灰色的船身迫满视野，他及时在失速前拉回机首，发射机体下方的飞弹，然后迅速脱离。落下的飞弹击中船体中央的炮塔，在“空中霸王”的后方爆出猛烈的火绒。

「呀喝漂亮――！！」

正想掉头去再来一次时，一发防御光束却削去了他的机翼。

「啧……！」

『一分心就给我来这套！看来我和这艘战舰还真八字不合。』

尼奥一面暗骂，一面努力驾驭着即将失控的机体。

带着一丝尴尬，他再次开启了通讯频道。

玛琉在屏幕里表情有些挂忧，大概已经瞧见他中弹的情景了。自己刚刚才夸下海口，想起来真逊，尼奥只好尬笑着说：

「…不小心玩脱了…能不能让我先回来？」

话音未落便见玛琉立刻拿起通话机，连声指示：「整备班，准备紧急降落！」

“大天使号”的右侧闸门同时开启，准备让他飞进。尼奥调整着飞入角度，忽然感到一种奇妙的恍惚。

舰长的指示、敞开的闸门、门后出现的降落甲板，连同这即将失衡的机体――

他知道。这副景象和切身的感受，他都熟悉。这种情况以前也发生过，机身中弹然后他就这样准备返航――？

“――拜托你们让一让！”

就连自己吼叫的声音都在耳里重现了。

下一瞬间，机体已在危险的倾斜角度中冲进了闸门。尼奥忍着轮子肪及甲板那一刻的猛然冲击，同时开启紧急制动。紧急着舰用的网子就在他的眼前撒开，顺利拦住了机身。

『刚才是怎么搞的？』

坐在驾驶舱里喘息，尼奥有些失神。令他惊讶的是，他仿佛经历过这一切，连同冲进这个拦截网时的景象和感觉。

「你没事吧，少校！」

“空中霸王”被运进机库，之前在医务室见过的那个胡渣男子大步跑过来喊道，随即懊恼的闭上嘴巴，又以复杂的眼神投向尼奥。

「我没事，谢谢」他还是接下了话。

跳下战机，若有所思地敲了敲摘下来的头盔。然后独自走到格纳库一角颓然坐下。抓起一瓶纯净水，猛灌一阵……脑子里却还是混乱的很……

「都怪那艘该死的船…！」

今天的表现真是逊，开出去没多久就中弹返航。如果不是那艘船，他就能再飞久一点，再打多一会了——专注战斗的时候什么都能忘掉……可才从战场脱身，心里却马上空落的难受……

中弹返航着舰瞬间的既视感还落在眼前。最近这种情况越来越多，像在当面斥责着他的逃避。——那天之后，他就再也找不到合适的理由和心情来面对她了。他没有换上她给的奥布军装，而她也刻意地回避着自己……

明明想好了要留下来的……为什么会变成这样……

「我这是在干什么啊……」尼奥恼火地自言自语，又仰头喝了几口水，把剩下半瓶直接对着脸浇下来，好让自己从颓丧与懊恼中冷静下来………


	9. 去留之间

不知又过了多久，舰外的炮火声逐渐平息了下来，看来这场战斗应该是以胜利告终了。他不由舒了一口气。

突然格纳库的闸门再次打开，海风灌进来，“自由高达”带着另一架没见过的红色机体回来。

『“自由”？…但好像有点不一样？』尼奥疑惑地抬头望过去，另一架红色机体虽然没有什么明显的外伤却开得踉踉跄跄的，好不容易才停下来。

基拉首先从“自由”的驾驶舱出来，红色机体的驾驶舱也随即打开，驾驶员明显虚弱不已。基拉赶忙一把接住他，大喊「阿斯兰！」。

『咦？他怎么也出击了？』尼奥有些吃惊。  
受了重伤的蓝发少年，明明刚才坐在舰桥里时都极为勉强…怎么突然坐上了高达？  
『话说这架没见过的红色高达又是哪来的？』

基拉让阿斯兰躺下，拿下头盔，拉开驾驶服，鲜血已浸湿了他的额发从脸颊上流下，衣服也殷红了大半，哪哪都是血，唯独不知道哪里在出血。

「快让医疗班过来！」基拉脸色惨白大声喊着「阿斯兰坚持住！」。

『这个叫阿斯兰的孩子也太拼了吧！那种身体状况下还出击…他不是扎夫特的军人吗？怎么为了奥布如此拼命？』基拉、卡嘉莉、如今的阿斯兰…为什么这里的孩子一个比一个拼命，尼奥觉得匪夷所思。『说起来…阿斯兰…'萨拉'？——他不会是…萨拉前议长的儿子吧！？怎么这位PLANT大人物的儿子先前喊他“弗拉卡少校”的时候也如此熟络又敬重三分？这群人到底什么关系啊？…』

脑子里的问号约来越多之时，医疗班已经赶过来把阿斯兰推去医疗室紧急救治了。

送走好友，基拉注意到了一旁他的存在。  
「穆大哥……」  
这一位，也有一些问题需要解决的。

「别这么叫我……」几乎是条件反射般的回答，总之他还是有些怵这个名字。脑袋短路了几秒回过神，基拉已经坐在他身边了。

「怎么了？……」尼奥没好气地说道。  
对于这个孩子，他总是觉得不可思议，除了令人瞠目结舌的驾驶技术外，还有和年龄极不相配的成熟。总之这条船上的人都多少有点“不太正常”，他也算习惯了。不过他从开始到现在始终执意称呼自己“穆大哥”这一点还是令他很不爽。

「那小子怎么了？没事吧？」  
「嗯，阿斯兰应该没事了。」基拉知道阿斯兰已经走出心里的迷茫，找回了自己的道路——没事了。于是顺势又把问题抛回来，  
「倒是穆大哥，你和玛琉小姐是怎么了？最近这两天……没事吧？」  
他毫不回避的问了个最戳痛的问题，简直就是那壶不开提哪壶……  
想必是连基拉也发觉到了，这几天他故意逃避着玛琉，大概玛琉也有意识无意识地躲着他，两人之间隔着因为尴尬而僵硬了的空气……

「本来就……什么都没有……」尼奥无精打采地摆了摆手，扯出一抹自己都觉得很生硬的笑意。  
「是嘛……」基拉大大方方地说着，语调沉着得不像他这年纪该有的，太虔诚的样子反倒像是一种嘲笑……  
「…我怎么敢打舰长的主意…」他闷闷不悦地苦笑。这种连自己的都说服不了的话，面前这位眼神透彻的少年又怎么会相信呢……尼奥脑海里又浮现出那张恬美而忧伤的笑颜。他明明知道她的心意，但她从未对自己提起，也没有把那种心意强加在自己身上，甚至把去留的选择权交给了自己。

「穆大哥……为什么而战呢？」  
基拉转而望向“强袭自由高达”，这是他新的剑。  
尽管这驾『传说中的MS』现在呈现一片毫无生机的灰色，但他在战场上无比精准、毫不犹豫、没有一丝破绽的攻击，究竟是经过了什么才练就的……这个身经百战的男人也觉得很奇妙。他却想不起最初是自己一路的教导，才成就今天这个强大而正义的孩子。

「不知道……」这个问题他想过千百遍，却从来也没想到过答案「因为有命令或者有需要，所以就去打；因为有敌人，所以就要击退……仅此而已……」他的神情飄渺起來，声音仿若机械。

基拉却又回以溫和的眼神注視了他一会儿，才平靜地又问道「没有想要保护的什么吗？」

「没有……大概只是因为不太想死，才这么一味的战斗下去……」  
他怀着苦涩如是自嘲，沒想到基拉竟直截了当地说「玛琉小姐也一样……」

突然袭来的惊讶让他愣愣地对上了基拉的眼。

「她也没有要为之而战的人……所以她才会回到‘大天使号’上…因为她除此之外一无所有……」

“一无所有”……真是个残酷的词。

「但是，即使玛琉小姐所珍视的人已经不在了，她依然爱着这个‘那个人’拼上性命为她留下的世界，所以不能就这么坐视不管……」

他从未料想她出战的理由竟会是这样。

又沉默了一会儿，基拉接着问道，  
「到了奥布本岛之后，穆大哥打算怎么办？」

「不知道啊…」他长叹一口气。  
是去是留……这个选择现在对他来说无比艰难。先前以为，留下来是自然而然的——这里，有一种归属感……可是现在，才发现留下来好像只是徒增双方的痛苦而已。他实在不知道如何是好。他不想再看她难受而无能为力……可是就算选择另一条路，她也必定会受伤……

「为什么犹豫呢？…不喜欢这里吗？」

「不是……只是……做不到……」  
想爱，不敢爱。脑子里拥有的很可能只是一片虚假，却又怎么都记不起真实的模样。越是在意她，就越是害怕她知道这副躯体之下的真实样子和她所期望的相去甚远。面临再一次选择的机会，进也不是，退也不是，不进不退更不是……  
「这两年我做的错事太多…抛开这些罪去接受幸福这种事…我做不到…他能给她的，我给不了……」  
听见他没精打采的这么说，基拉的态度突然一转，语气一派严肃，  
「你太残忍了，穆大哥…战争这种事没人会喜欢！！你是军人吧，不是刽子手！战场上有太多事不得不去做，否则就是死！」这是基拉以前因为战斗陷入苦痛时他教导他的，然而如今这基本的道理他自己却忘了，一味地钻进了牛角尖。  
「痛苦的不是你一个人，你知道玛琉小姐这两年是怎么过来的吗？现在你还要让她再强迫自己认为‘穆已经死了’么？！她也太可怜了…」

他想到那个空着两年却仿佛主人从未离开的房间，但他却不能心安理得地住在里面。  
「可是…我……」  
真实，虚幻，即使靠理性可以判断，感性却依然不停动摇无从抉择。况且，做为穆的记忆与意志也已经消失了…那么自己究竟要算谁？！…

「如果你连你自己都不愿意承认接受自己，那还是爽快地离开她的好。」基拉愤慨的说完，径自走了，只留下他一个人怔怔地呆坐。

他记得有关机体的操作方式和战斗指令，记得政治经济军事的常识策略，记得指挥部队的林林总总……

可是，纵使自己记得这个世界的全部，却早已忘了自己全部的世界。

回到那个房间，倒在床上，辗转难眠。

曾经在梦里，时常地浮现一个人影，再熟悉不过的轮廓却记不起身形，再熟悉不过的面容却不记起名字，再熟悉不过的温柔语调却记不起声音……一次又一次的看见，却又一次又一次的忘记……

而如今他终于明白这种强烈刻印在肉体里的记忆代表着什么了。


	10. 各自的孤独

『为什么……我又……在这里……那个人明明………………』

思绪就好象不断涌出的棉絮，充塞在她的脑海，眼前一片惨白。

她以为她找回了她所失去的，但这只不过是一厢情愿的镜花水月。或许他留下的真的只有样子和声音而已，他现在也许不过是她缅怀爱情的一个幻觉。她无法处理这种矛盾痛苦的情绪，却也不知道怎么逃离…

风打在脸上，泪好象要蒸发掉所有的体温。

……

舰桥里没有，休息室里没有，格纳库里没有，甲板上也没有。不在，不在，他寻遍“大天使号”里的每个角落就是找不到她的影子。

最开始只不过想再见她一次。这艘船上最好找的人就是她，所以一直以来就把见她当作一件理所应当的事情，可现在她不见了，他才发现自己有多不踏实与不安……非见到她不可……就算见到了还是不知道该说什么……

『究竟去哪里了呢？她没有理由一声不吭地消失在她的战舰里。』

「小姑娘，那个……」他闯进舰桥指挥室，对坐在CIC位置上做最终调校的米丽雅莉亚求援，

「……舰长呢？」

米丽停下手中的活儿，愣愣地盯了他一会儿。

「嗯……」她露出了一丝为难的神色，犹豫了下，从屏幕上调出奥布的电子地图，指了一个点说道「大概……是去这里了……」

『离开船了？』他有些惊诧。她绝不是会在一场大战之后丢下战舰的人，她比任何人都效忠于这个岗位……因为……“她除此之外一无所有”——基拉的这句话又一次刺痛了他的脑神经。

「谢咯~」他振作精神，然后半玩笑地用一个敬礼的姿势点了下脑门，表示谢意。转身跑向升降梯。

「说他不是少校……谁信呢」米丽凝视着他离开的方向，喃喃道。

开车飞驰在奥布公路上，今天城里的气氛让他感到有些异样，说不出是欢庆还是悲伤。

9月27日……今天到底是什么日子……怎么也想不到答案，但偏偏就是不对劲。

米丽指给他的地方，以他对地形的敏锐感觉只看一眼就能记住，那是在奥布初岛另一端靠海的地方。算着方位，应该是快要到了，可打上了海滨公路后，除了一边的峭壁就是另一边的大海，尽管风景十分宜人，但还是想不通她来这么偏僻的地方干什么。

就在这一刹，仿佛看到公路下方的一块略微平坦开阔的地方有人，他急忙踩下了刹车。

真的是她，栗色的长发在海风的吹拂下有节律的飘动。她面对一块冰冷而庄严异常的石头，静静地站着。

他终于想起来今天是什么日子了，要弥补他忘掉的那些历史事件并不难，只是终归没有亲身经历过的那么刻骨铭心。

——C.E.71年9月27日，扎夫特军大型毁灭性核能光线武器“创世纪 ”发射，将联合军第二批攻击部队及月面基地托密勒一齐消灭。之后扎夫特军事防御要塞“雅金·杜维”自爆，“创世纪 ”亦因为进入内部自爆的“正义高达”而崩坏。被抵抗组织所救出的艾琳·卡纳巴等人，与旧“克莱因”派议员共同向地球联合要求停战。

那一日，“第二次雅金·杜维”战役结束，自然人和调整人迎来了久违而暂时的和平。

那一日，穆·拉·弗拉卡，战死。

……

胸口一下子发闷。

这里，是慰灵碑。

即使寻遍奥布也很难找到第二个如此静谧的地方。这里，沉睡着为了奥布的和平而献出生命的英雄们。即使这样，玛琉要找的人也并不在这里，他消失在宇宙，在她大脑里留下一个惨白的烙印，却连一张可以用来哀悼的照片都没有。所以她才会又义无反顾地再次踏上“大天使号”，只有那里才有他存在过的痕迹。

而现在，玛琉的心情比之前更为复杂和痛苦。因为那个人的存在，更因为他对自身的飘乎。

她只能一人舔噬所有的伤口，借助疼痛来遗忘悲伤……

尼奥远远望着她任由海风吹打却站得纹丝不动的背影。却仿佛能清晰地看到她脸上的表情——和她的美丽完全不衬的哀伤。

记忆……罪名……他背负的东西太多，所以只能逃避……

但是，就是不甘心，不想放开她……

还要再后悔下去么？

明明已经受够了后悔和无能为力。

即使什么都是虚假的，这份感情却更显真切，为什么还要逃避呢，明明双方除此之外一无所有……

不明白的、做不到的是还很多，但只要能改变眼前的，哪怕是一点点也应该去做。只希望別再重蹈過去的覆辙……

他定了定决心，决定不再逃避这份涌动在自己内心的强烈感情。

掉头驶回大天使号，现在就暂时再让她一个人待一会吧，算是对那些不堪的日子最后的缅怀。

回到港口，尼奥独自跑上大天使号的夹板，想要吹一会儿风。却见不远处，甲板的栏杆上靠着一位少女，粉色的长发在晚霞里轻盈地随风飘荡。

“哈喽哈喽！你还好吗？”“这样可不行啊！”粉色的机械小球“哈喽”，突然甩着双耳跳动起来，随机说出的台词，却像是在揶揄他现在的状态。

闻声，粉红头发的少女回过身来，用清澈的眼睛注视他了一会儿。

「好久不见啊，弗拉卡少校」她开口问候道，声音如水晶般透亮，不愧是PLANT的国民歌姬拉克丝·克莱因。

拉克丝跟着基拉从宇宙回来之后，也呆在“大天使号”上。先前从大家的对话中多少了解到，这位粉红色的公主其实是这里真正的精神领袖，也是议长一直想除掉的目标。同时还是基拉的女朋友。“永恒号”出事后，她居然乘坐着“无限正义”，由基拉的“强袭自由”带领着，摆脱了扎夫特别动队的跟踪，正大光明地回到地球。又不知怎么把“无限正义”交到了阿斯兰手上，所以“奥布守卫战”那日，他才会在格纳库看到见到阿斯兰从“无限正义”上下来。

「哎呀哎呀，没想到连PLANT的歌姬大人都认识我呀。可惜，我却不怎么记得你的事了。」尼奥已经不在乎别人这样称呼他了。不过居然连那位拉克丝·克莱因都认识自己，还是挺令他惊讶的。「抱歉，我的记忆好像出了一点问题…不过，我现在是上校了。」他半开玩笑地说道，在离拉克斯不远的栏杆前停下来。

「那上校为什么在这里呢？」拉克丝又打量了他一遍，平静地问道。

「哎？」尼奥低头看了看身上随便披着的联合军装，不好意思地笑了。要是知道现在会这么尴尬，就应该早一点换掉的，这毕竟是奥布的船嘛。

不过呢…

「名字也好，记忆也好，军服也好，什么都是乱糟糟的…但这些其实也没什么重要的」他苦笑道，叹了一口气，仿佛虔诚忏悔「她还在为我哭泣啊，我怎么可以一走了之呢？…」随后话风一转，又变得不那么正经「那可就太不像话了，你说是不是呀？」

「是呢」拉克丝眯眼轻轻一笑。之前基拉说有一些担心他，不过现在看起来他已经找回了一定要守护的人，也有足够的勇气去面对未来，已经没问题了。

「奥布可真美…」拉克丝望向被夕阳染成金色的大海出神，波光如钻石般闪烁耀眼，映衬海鸥掠过海面的优美姿态。想到这里不久后又会变成战场，她就忍不住忧伤。

「你们之前住在这吗？在奥布？」他接话问道。

「是的。我和基拉在这里有一个孤儿收养所。玛琉小姐，也和我们住的很近，她在曙光社做技术员。」

「我都不知道…」

过去的两年，她们在这里享有平和的生活，欣赏着这番美景。而他却成为了挑拨世界变得不安的一份子。想到这儿他紧紧握住栏杆，神色又凝重不安了起来。

「我那时……下令攻击奥布……」像是下了很大的决心，他一字一顿地开口「用的还是从扎夫特军手里抢夺来的机体」…既便知道是战争，即便自己当时并不知情也无可选择，但这件事本身仍像一根深扎在他心里无法拔除的刺，每每想到全身就止不住地疼痛。

拉克斯丝转过身，走近到他身旁。抬头望着他满是自责的双眼。少女精致的脸上没有震惊，没有责怪，没有嫌恶，只有温柔而包容的表情。

「基拉他呀……」拉克丝望着他轻轻开口「曾经真心想要杀死阿斯兰。」

突然的坦诚让尼奥周身为之一振，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。他实在无法想象出这两个情同兄弟的孩子，红着眼刀剑相向是什么样子…

「结果阿斯兰反而用机体抓着他自爆了，基拉差一点因此丧命…」

拉克丝不急不缓地叙述到，平和甜美的声音也掩盖不住残酷，

「因为种种巧合基拉被送到了我这儿治疗。他大哭了一场，冷静下来才慢慢明白了应该为什么而战。」

因为想守护，所以敌对，因为敌对所以厮杀，结果儿时好友互相厮杀直到同归于尽——如此荒诞至极的结局。

「所以现在他仍旧坐在高达上，用他的方式在与‘战争’战斗。」

他终于知道那孩子异于常人的信念与力量来自何处，同时好像放下了困扰自己许久的心结，心里有伤的并不是自己一个人。

「该往哪里去？该去做什么？您心里也一定会有答案的。」拉克丝音调甜软，却将他从迷茫的泥潭中一把拉了起来。

大家都在犯错，这个世界也在犯错。如果明明知道是错的，却还屈服不得不做，那么这个不得不做的动机本身就错了吧。当开始拷问自己，也就在寻找答案的路上了。

「谢谢你。」没想到被一个看起来似乎不谙世事的少女看得如此透彻，尼奥觉得匪夷所思。难怪大家会拼了命的要保护她。

「不用谢。」少女露出一个作为偶像都过于标志的笑容。

「啊，对了…我还想再问一个问题…」拉克丝正准备离开时，他才有些不好意思地开口「那个…玛琉她，是这艘船的舰长吧？…为什么都没有听人这么喊她呢？」

「因为我们不是军人呀，穆先生。」

如此意外又不能更合理的原因。

——这里的每一个人都不是战争的一分子，只是依靠自己的意志和选择在对抗战争。

「那么 我先告辞了，玛琉小姐和奥布就拜托您了！」

夕阳就快要沉入了地平线，天边还留着一抹温暖的橙红，海水被镀成了金色。

玛琉已经回来了，米丽雅莉亚告诉他说她在舰桥做了收尾工作后就回舰长室去了。

轻轻叩响门，他还是像以前一样喜欢叩门而不是用呼叫器。

没有人应答。

「我进来了」他说道。

还是没有人应答。

脑子突然里跳出来一组数字，“2911”，他先是一愣，然后在开门键盘锁上试着按了按，门应声开了。

「原来是这样…」

轻轻走进去，干净整齐的小屋里飘着淡淡而规律的呼吸声，玛琉正睡着，连日作战的消耗太大了，她果然不是铁打的，看起来那么坚强其实藏满了脆弱；明明嗅不到军人的味道，却要比任何军人背负的都重。

虽然睡着了，可她看上去一点都不安稳。细小的眉头微微拧在了一起，潮湿的睫毛在最后一抹夕阳下细细的颤抖着，闪着未干透的泪水，样子惹人怜爱又令人心疼，想是刚才在慰灵碑前哭的不轻。

他轻轻地坐在床沿等她醒，却忍不住伸出手顺了顺她厚密的栗色长发。听到她发出细微的呻吟，他慌忙收回了手。虽然知道她睡的可能不深，却未料到只为这点触动便悠悠醒转。

玛琉微微张开了眼，迷茫的褐色眼眸中泛着温柔的光晕，朦胧包裹着疑惑，抬眼看着熟悉的身影坐的如此近，不确定是不是梦境，良久都未发出声音。

半晌，才小心翼翼地开口问道「……上校？」略微沙哑的温润声音，感觉好遥远，却又感觉贴近的像是她在亲吻他的耳朵。

「嗯… 抱歉把你弄醒了」他温柔地笑着，一扫之前尴尬的情绪。

「有事吗？」她撑起身子。这好像还是作为“他”第一次主动出现在自己的房间里。

「没事……只是……想和你说抱歉……」这不是什么好理由，不过也许，他也不需要什么理由，只是单纯地想要道歉。当他跨出这一步后，甚至觉得之前的纠结有些愚蠢。

「抱歉？……」她半睁着眼，温柔而不解地望着他。

「嗯……所以…那个…能再给我一个开始的机会吗？……」这时他和她距离已经挨得很近了，当不需要再为那一堆问题烦恼的时候，他的脑子就可以继续思考诸如『她的身体曲线为什么可以这么漂亮』或者『她的抱起来一定很舒服吧』之类的问题了。

「开始？……」一种很舒坦的情绪从玛琉心底化开来，她知道他开始释然了，但是还是不那么明白他想说什么。

「唔……」他不知所措地胡乱抓了抓头发，没皮没脸的笑了起来「我的意思是……上次被我打断的事，还能申请继续吗？」

略微一愣，玛琉噗的笑了，

「你说军服吗？我放在那边了。」

他下意识地朝她望向的方向看去，又马上回过头想解释「啊…不是…我是说…」

结结巴巴嘴被一道突如其来的温柔堵上，她愉快的目光对上了那双羞涩的海蓝色眼睛，双手也环上了他的脖颈，接着向后倒的重力，将他完全地拉向了她……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉克丝段位过于高，真的好难写啊 _(:з」∠)_  
> 终于 和KL的互动应该算写完啦，后面就是AC了。  
> 其实我一直觉得穆叔和阿斯兰会处的不错，原因到后面剧情会交代，先卖个关子吧XD  
> PS，科普一个冷知识，哈喽的声优和玛琉是同一个人>w< 我永远喜欢三石太太！！
> 
> 下一章开始，年龄预警啦！！~~ [捂脸]


	11. 真实的心意

轻柔的唇瓣交叠，玛琉感受到他的紧张感正在渐渐消失，就继续向更深处探求。他先是一愣，而后就大胆起来。先前支撑在边上的手也环上了她的腰。沉溺在对方的吻中不知多久，才不舍地分开。

玛琉温柔地捧起他的脸，抚过他肩上的长发，绕过脖子和锁骨，轻轻拉下他军服的拉链，直接露出结实的前胸。尼奥坐起来将这身黑色联合制服脱掉，丢到一边，淡淡地看了两秒，大约也算不上告别，他早已没有留恋。

玛琉也大方地脱去睡衣，把自己全部的坦诚展现在他面前。

夕阳最后的余光从小窗照进来，点缀在她光洁的胴体上，淡淡的肌肉线条勾勒出训练有素的躯体，曲线惊人的挺拔胸部，紧实小腹和纤细的腰，淡蜜色的光滑皮肤，美得像一副古典油画，他竟一时看呆了…停在那边一动也不能动。

「怎…么了？」玛琉抬手在他眼前晃了晃。

「你好美…」他虔诚赞美到。依旧认认真真目不转睛地看着她，海蓝的眼眸纯净不带一丝杂质。

玛琉害羞似地别过脸去，却被他轻轻掰回来，一秒都不舍得移开，打从见到她第一面起，他就想这样单纯直接心无旁骛地直视她的脸。

又是一吻过后，他的眼里多了直白的情欲与渴求。

「可以吗？」他还是有些拘谨。

玛琉微笑着抓起他的手，放到自己的胸上。

他就觉得有一击电流，从掌心窜到颅脑，如果手也有高潮，那一定就是这瞬个间。他忍不住痴痴地傻笑起来。

比起脑子的矜持，手一抚上这片柔软便轻重有致地揉捏了起来，还在她敏感的红樱上撩拨。

玛琉仰起头，发出舒服的哼吟。

他将唇落向她毫无遮挡的身体，一寸一寸地珍惜，随着她呼吸加深胸部有节律地起伏着，紧实光滑的皮肤微微颤抖，窒息的酥麻正传遍全身。甜美的娇喘、温暖的触感，不只令他整个人燥热起来，也融化了心中郁结的情绪。

伸手向下方的目的地摸过去，不料她已湿润到了大腿根侧。

「好厉害啊！」他一边不怀好意的伸手进去试探，一边油嘴滑舌地来了一句。

惹得玛琉涨红了脸一拳打在他胸口。

「我可是一直在等你啊…」咬着嘴唇盯着他的眼，这一语双关中带有几分生气和抱怨。

他赶忙陪笑，脸上喜悦和歉意杂糅。赶紧吻住她怕她又为此伤心。

接着，他快速调整了一下姿势，托住她的腰背拦起她的腿，一下就将自己全部的欲望压进她体内。玛琉情不自禁发出一声高亢的呻吟，双手攀求也似的环住了他的背。

与她相拥相合的感触，令尼奥全然震撼，刹那间颠覆了往昔，让另一种更强烈的色彩从掩蔽之后隐约现身。

他的进入终于填满了她心里长久的空缺，真实的火热将冰冷的寂寞不断击退，沦陷在他温存的进攻里玛琉的神智也迷离起来。

他开足马力努力地取悦她，一阵阵快感涌入脑中，让他无法思考，只能喃喃唤着她的名字，「玛琉……玛琉……」他终于可以这样喊了，不是“你”，不是“舰长”，不是“美女”……

想看到她更多的表情，想听到她更多的声音，想更深入她的内心，也想看她在自己身下意乱情迷的样子，在情愫和欲望的策动下他不断加速…

感受内里从温热到沸腾，周身一阵阵痉挛，登顶的快感碾碎了一切愁思，灵魂从肉体剥离，两人紧紧相连。

趴在他炙热的胸膛上浑身绵软，玛琉喘得停不下来，身体却过电一般阵阵酥麻…

那颗一直飘在宇宙孤独无着的心，像是感受到了引力又重新回到了她的胸腔里。

高潮的感觉无比美妙，不过切实活着的感觉更好。玛琉用剩下所有的力气拥紧他，把头埋进他结实的胸膛，贪恋他的气息，听着他的心跳得扑通扑通，快而有力。耳边是生命最原始的声音，背后是温暖大手的轻抚，害她差点又要哭出来…

当两人都平静下来一点，玛琉从他怀里抬起头，轻声问到。

「上校你…为什么留下来了呢？」

两年前在地球军阿拉斯加总部(Josh-A)，发生了震惊世界的“Josh-A自爆”事件，“大天使号”等大西洋联邦舰船和欧亚联邦部队，被大西洋联邦高层当做了引诱扎夫特军主力进入自爆圈套的弃子。穆偶然得知计划真相，不顾转属命令冒着生命危险中途折返回来通知，因此她和“大天使号”才得以勉强从“独眼巨人”的无差别暴击中生还。在那之后，她问穆“少校你为什么回来了？”，而他不由分说给了她一个吻作为回答。那是玛琉铭记一生的时刻。

而这次听到眼前的女子望着自己发问，金发男子突然敛起了神色，他放下怀中的温软，撑着坐起来，他不知道这种时候应该怎么表达才合适，内心的情感前所未有的纠结汹涌。犹豫沉默了好一会儿，终于低声开口：

「——尼奥·罗阿诺克。C.E.42年11月29日出生，大西洋联邦诺所巴市人。O型血……」

「哎？」 玛琉也跟着扬起身子，惊讶地望着他的侧脸。月色初上，蓝调冷光印到他的脸上，把那道伤疤和纠结的神情融合在一起。

「……C.E.60年参军，现在隶属于地球军第81独立机动队，人称‘幻痛上校’。」

人生一路走来的每一幕都在脑中流转，自小出生长大的城市，惯常的街景，早在他懂事前就离家出走的母亲面影依稀，喝酒喝到死的父亲，一同勾搭干坏事的狐群狗党，长官的斥责，死去的战友……

这些回忆有着无法否定的真实和情感，早已深深刻在尼奥的脑中，然而——

「……本来应该是这样的。」他苦笑道，接着叹气垂下眼睛。

可打从来到这艘船上，原本真切的过去就褪色了，轮廓也变得模糊，取而代之的是种种鲜明复生也似的即视感。

尼奥转过来端详着玛琉怔怔的脸庞，将埋在内心的不安与愧疚坦诚出来：

「我觉得我是……认识你的……」

看着玛琉睁大的褐色眼睛，微微颤抖的嘴唇。他抬起她的手，轻吻了一下，然后按到自己额头上，闭上眼睛像是在索求些什么。

「我的眼睛、耳朵、手臂……都记得你……可我却不记得了……」

抱过她之后，他对这份缥缈的真实已经完全确信——她的触感，她的气息，她的温存，像融化在身体里一般熟悉。但同时也为自己所失去的越发懊恼…为什么明明这么强烈的彼此吸引，明明就是应该认识她的，但自己的脑袋里居然没有丝毫关于她的记忆…不管如何努力也记不起和她相关的点滴…… 

「我不是不了解你的痛苦，但是我也很痛苦……你因为我的问题不断受伤…而我却不知道该怎么办，甚至害怕自我就此消失……」

因为记忆一片混乱，所以患得患失。

因为飘忽与罪恶感，所以才一直不敢靠近。

「但是……我还是想待在这里，想待在你身边……」

在一片虚假迷茫之中，唯有这份感情更显真实。

现在他已经有了决心，为了她即便是放弃掉作为“尼奥·罗阿诺克”的人生也无妨。这世上有人等着他，有人认同自己的一切，愿意敞开心胸接纳他，他也无比想要回应……可惜…作为“穆·拉·弗拉卡”的记忆却只有些许不可名状的碎片……

他和“他”终究已经没有办法画上等号，对自身的不确定感强烈地动摇着他，从精神撕扯到自我的存在…

「没事的，尼奥」

没有料想到玛琉会平静而温和地叫出这个名字，他一下愣住了。玛琉伸手抚摸着他齐肩柔软的金色发丝，温柔地微笑着对上那双映出难以置信神色的海蓝色眼睛。 她倾身环住他，在他耳边细声轻语：

「我知道的，你的动作和声音都在爱我，但你自己却在害怕……没事的，慢慢来，接下去的路，可以两个人一起去找寻。」

『尼奥也好，穆也好，名字又有什么关系呢，这个人回来了，回到我的身边了。』

比起过去，未来比较重要。

顺势将他拉倒按在自己的身下，玛琉安静地注视着他朗俊的脸。刚才情欲上头的太快，甚至没来得及好好看看他。先前，只有他在医务室睡着的时候，她才敢放任贪恋的目光在他熟悉的面容上驻留，那划过眼下深长的伤疤，她每次看到都有说不出的心疼。

宽阔的体格、结实的肌肉、分明的轮廓，他其实和两年前并无二致，但此时映入玛琉眼底的，是他身上覆着的无数大小伤痕，即便暮色已深室内昏暗，密密织织的疤印依然触目惊心。

玛琉将发撩到耳后，低头吻下去，以温软的唇瓣一寸寸轻柔地抚慰愈结后仍然粗糙的伤疤。突然她的目光涣散了一下，蓝白色机体被白光吞噬爆炸消失的瞬间重叠在眼前，浑身禁不住颤抖起来。伴随着失去他那一瞬间记忆的突然升腾，恐惧、哀恸和喜悦凝在一起，无法抑制地从心底溢出来，冰冷的泪滴落在他炙热的胸膛上。 感受到轻微的啜泣和胸口的微凉，尼奥伸手抚起她的脸庞，而后心疼地抬起身把她拥回身下，轻拭泪水，用她最熟悉的潇洒笑容安慰道：

「不过是些陈年旧伤罢了。早就不痛了，没事的。」

他自己都记不清到底发生了什么，伤口的痛楚也已随着时间变得模糊。但如果说抱得美人归是以此为代价，他觉得简直不能更划算了。

看着湿透的褐色眼眸，他半开玩笑地哄了起来，

「抱歉，你要是不喜欢这个手感，我就去做个修复，听说PLANT有不错的技术。」

「是吗？那我陪你去…」她努力停止抽噎，却止不住心疼。

尼奥这才发现多年的军人生涯同样也她的身上留下了不少的痕迹，其中肩膀上有一处枪伤尤为明显。

「你这伤是…？」

「啊——这个啊…」玛琉寻思了好一会，委屈似地皱起眉头「…说起来这个——好像还是被阿斯兰打的…？」

「哈？看来得找天好好揍那小子一顿！」

「好啊，到时候可别手下留情。」

看着他孩子气地闹起别扭，玛琉终于表情舒展地笑了出来。

见到久违的美丽笑颜，尼奥只觉得心跳猛然加剧，再次催化了欲念。

「玛琉…」轻呼着她的名字，随即含住她嘴上美丽的弧线。

他的唇和他的身体一样滚烫。完全是本能的，玛琉伸手抱住他，一心一意地回应着这个梦里想念过无数次的吻。

残留着情欲光芒的眼神里，闪烁着炽烈的爱情。他先前以为心里的躁跃只是自己轻浮的悸动和无妄的奢求，便小心地收敛着心意，直到这份强烈感情膨胀到撞破心门，连同炙热的欲望一起喷涌而出。 

玛琉的力气不小，一阵一阵袭来的高潮，让她不住地抓着他坚实的脊背。在高潮的尽头，玛琉倾尽全力抱住他，这一次她绝不会再放手！

第二天玛琉随着射入的晨光醒来的时候，那一位还睡得很沉，明明昨晚精力这么充足，现在却比她醒的还迟。他，果然“太认真“了吧。

玛琉把头枕在他的坚实胳膊上，像这样出神地近距离凝视他的睡颜，她曾经有过几次，那是好久之前的事了，可惜他已经没有那个记忆了，玛琉有点失落，但她仍然感激着上天能把他还给她——他没变，睡相还是像个大男孩般，带着稚气，只是上一次嘴边还凝着坏坏的微笑，这次眉宇间却刻着与之很不相称的皱痕。

「真是个笨蛋啊……何必把自己弄成这样」玛琉伸手，心疼的抚摸着那些不平。

传说亚瑟王在卡姆兰战役中战败以后，命令身边残存的唯一骑士贝狄威尔将他的圣剑EXCARLIBUR抛入湖中，自己坐于树下，安静成眠。许多诗句篇章认为，全知全能的亚瑟王之所以失败，是因为他丢失了他的剑鞘， 相传圣剑的剑鞘，只要握住就能不死，并且无所畏惧。

之后他的灵魂被森林女王用精灵之舟带到一个岛上。那里没有纷争，没有战乱，欲望不再流淌。只有平静祥和，可以和心爱的人一直看海。岛的名字叫做AVALON，正是亚瑟所遗失的剑鞘的名字。

「我会成为你的剑鞘的……所以，别再一个人逞强硬抗了……」

她把头往他胸膛里靠了靠，欣然闭上眼睛，再次入睡。

如果时间能就这样停滞，该多好。

七点她准时起床，准备早餐前的例行晨会。

刚打开淋浴冲湿，浴室的门就被拉了开来，

「喂！…」玛琉下意识叫出声。

没睡醒的男人半眯着眼睛靠近，环抱住她埋首在她脖颈之上，用还略沙哑的磁性嗓音发出委屈，

「刚醒来发现你不在身边，害我差点以为昨晚是个梦…」

「你做梦不穿衣服的吗？…」

男人一下笑清醒了，抬起头看着她盈满微笑的脸，一个普通的正视原来可以这么幸福，水蓝的眸子里迷蒙散去清澈起来：

「早上好，玛琉。」

「早上好，尼奥。」

前路或许依然腥风血雨，

但是至少在梦醒时分，能够互有彼此。

他还想多享受一下这方温柔，可下一秒玛琉就严厉起来，

「别闹了，快洗！我早会要迟到了。」

她将他推到花洒之下，又伸手泵了一管洗发水，就往他头上抹，被泡沫包裹的热水流下来，他只好乖乖闭上眼睛。

「诶？…奥布配发的洗发水怎么和联合用的一个味道？」

「以前的存货多，一直用到现在…」她轻声回答。

其实这两年来“大天使号”里里外外几乎升级了一遍，唯有曾经的“味道”硬是被她留下来。也或许正是这股“味道”使他觉得这里空气都莫名熟悉。

「我洗好先出去了，你也快点。要开始干活啦！」

「遵命，舰长大人。」

他赶紧开大水流冲洗干净，又胡乱吹干齐肩的长发，穿上打底套，忽然看见洗漱台上放着她的发绳，便顺手将后面的头发扎了起来。

看到他扎着马尾辫跑出来，玛琉一下笑出声来。

「会奇怪吗？」

「挺好的，就这样吧~」

不知为何有点傻傻的，越发不靠谱的样子，总之看起来精神了不少。

「赶快换上吧！大佐。」

玛琉把一套全新的奥布军装递给他，尼奥收敛起轻浮，好好把这套蓝白制服穿上。这是他所选择的新的责任。

「对了，我的职务是什么？」

「啊——机师吧…」

「不知道会有什么样的机体啊？奥布现在的主力机……唔，是村雨吗？机动性是挺不错啦，不知道火力怎样。」

「想加总有办法的…」

玛琉应的有些心不在焉。去餐厅的一路上听着他对机体的喋喋不休，她脸上的开心渐暗，心底泛出苦涩的恐惧，战场上的事谁都不好说，就算强如基拉或阿斯兰，不久前都和死神几乎擦身而过。自己却还是再次把他送上MS，她害怕逃不掉命运的诅咒，如果再度失去他，那她………只是做个假设，胸口已经疼痛难当，她立刻强迫自己停止思考。

当尼奥跨进餐厅的时候，主要舰乘人员都已在场，包括基拉和拉克丝。第一次接受到全员的目光，其中不乏也还是有一些异样或困惑的目光，多少还是令他有些不自在。

玛琉照例开完每天简短的晨会，最后望向他，说到，

「今天我们有位新人配属到大天使号上，请自我介绍一下吧。」

「初次见面…可以这么说吧？我是尼奥·罗阿诺克，MS、MA、战斗机，大概有驾驶舱的都能开。虽然军阶是大佐，不过也是新人，不清楚的还有很多，给我派活不用客气。今后还请大家多多关照。」

玛琉将舰乘人员一一介绍完，又回向他，

「罗阿诺克大佐，大天使号和大家，也拜托你了。」

再次回到军人的身份，又要开始带队打仗，虽然说这次自己决志清晰，目标也明确。可蓦地发现，即便在联合的日子颇为不堪，但曾经部下的目光中，总会有一个特别单纯清澈的像小动物一样的眼神认真地注视着他，然而今后…却再也看不到了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在写这一段 ~~床戏~~ 剧情的同时，我其实是一本正经地在思考关于称呼、身份与认知三者的关系。
> 
> 一个人相对而言会比较容易接受身份的转变，比方说有天突然告诉你，你是一个国家流落的路易斯公主/王子，对于公主/王子这个身份只需要有一些证据佐证就比较容易被自我接受，而成天喊你“路易斯”大概是会觉得膈应的，甚至会觉得原名的“自我”消失了。而另一方面对于周围的人来说，叫你什么名字是可以商量的，因为你存在本身比叫你什么重要的多。或许名字在自己的认知里是和“自我”挂钩的，而在他人眼里只是某个具体人物的“代号”。所以，如果要求朋友以另个名字称呼自己会比较容易，而让自己凭空接受另一个名字，特别是“别人”的名字是相当困难的吧。
> 
> （我到底在瞎想八想什么啊……_(:з」∠)_ 算了，下班车我再努力努力吧…


	12. 黄金的意志

夕阳西沉，前日大战中留下尚未来得及清理的MS残骸被暖橙色的暮光所笼罩，也显得平和起来。大战之后紧张忙碌的奥布又在渐暗 的天空下归于宁静。

入夜，卡嘉莉站在“大天使号”空旷的甲板上，望着海面出神。这是奥布的一湾深水港，夜晚海水如蓝宝石般晶莹透亮却又深邃无比，洁白无瑕的月光，像糖霜一样铺陈在海面之上。与白天不同，当一切人类活动的声音止息，夜晚的谧静中只剩海浪规则的冲刷声。

深秋的海风很有些寒冷，卡嘉莉想借着这片凉意平息脑子里奔腾的愁绪…早上她参加了在此次“奥布攻防战”中为国捐躯的将士们的葬礼。这是她在大天使号上的最后一晚，明天她将召开发布会，对PLANT进攻奥布一事发表官方回应，然后就要搬回行政府住了，明明已经忙到废寝忘食，可不知道为什么只要有一瞬停下来，就会被不安所填满。

「你还不休息呀」身后传来了温和的女声。

卡嘉莉从沉思中回过头，见玛琉向她走了过来。——从舰桥的监控上，她已经注意到这抹金色一动不动地在夹板上驻留了很长时间，忍不住过来关心。知道她一时半会儿应该不会回去，便特地带了一件外套给她披上。

「我打算将“大天使号”编入奥布军，这样你们就是一艘经官方认证的战舰了。」

「没问题吗？」玛琉轻声问道。虽然有了正式编制就可以“出师有名”，但将这艘曾一度遭扎伏特军认定为敌对的战舰收编为奥布正规军，便等同于奥布在表达对立的态度。

「我很想和你们一起战斗，但现在这个情况我必须留守在奥布…」

“雅金·杜维”的战况还历历在目，想到那样的惨烈可能又要再一次上演，年轻的代表心里哀恸不已。给“大天使号”一个正式编制是她现在能做的最大支持。尽管明白自己肩上的使命，可是还是没法压抑战斗的冲动，又或者说比起去宇宙血拼，眼面前这没有硝烟的战场才更难。

「政治太难了……」卡嘉莉望着海的尽头，喃喃出了心声，眉头紧锁。曾经她努力了却还是落到无能为力的地步，如今虽然夺回了政权，国家的安危又被怼到了枪口上。她对自己和奥布的未来都感到难以言喻的不安。

玛琉第一次见到金发少女的时候，还是在当时隶属扎夫特的巴尔德菲尔德掌管的那片沙漠之中。少女的意志比沙漠更热，眼神犀利充满果敢，而如今她背负了一个国家，透亮的眼神也蒙上了一层愁伤与迷茫，却依然有着绝不让步的倔强。玛琉不由心疼。

「政治没有什么难的，我父亲曾经这么说过。」她突然顾自说起来。

卡嘉莉回过眼，对她的“反驳”有些惊讶。在卡嘉莉的记忆里，眼前的女性一直就是位优秀可靠的舰长，但她好像从来没有了解过关于她的过往。

「啊，我父亲是政治家——虽然没有什么好隐瞒的，但也没有主动和别人说过。所以也算是一个秘密吧，现在告诉你。」

玛琉轻笑，一脸坦率。

「我的父亲待人温和，却在政治主张上决不让步。父亲主张强化经济，他认为只要有利益就会有交易，只要经济变好有利可图，大家就可以坐下来谈判，而发展经济的诉求又会反过来要求局势的和平。」

「这是一个好主张！」卡嘉莉发出赞叹。

「然而…这种“鸽派”主张在主战的大西洋联邦中举步维艰…」

「后来呢？」

「去世了…是在我大学的时候，病逝，或者说是过劳…」

玛琉垂下眼，提起过逝的父亲，她的思念之情和卡嘉莉也并无二致。父亲出师未捷身先死，可惜自己又没有什么从政的天赋，父亲也从未希望她去继承。所以在她参军之后，仍然选择了技术方向。只是…随着战火不断升级，不知怎么就到了现在这样，她有些无奈地笑了笑，不禁遥想起已是星海彼岸的种种过往。

「父亲曾对我说，政治说简单也很简单，就是“朝着顶点奔跑”，不到达顶点就没有意义。因为当别的怀着其他动机和野心的人爬到顶点时，自己全部的努力、抱负和希望就付之东流了。政治不是靠意志或努力，更要靠策略。」

玛琉父亲的话，像是责备又像是鼓励，令卡嘉莉醍醐灌顶。她刚上台时觉得妥协联姻是为了国家利益，被基拉抢婚之后又一路流亡，只能眼睁睁地看着国家受到战火蹂躏，奥布军队前仆后继地送死却无能为力。现在才明白自己为丢失的那个位置，支付了多少无谓的生命作为代价……想到这里，她再也忍不住后悔与悲伤的泪水，一下哭出了声……

玛琉伸手把她拥到怀里，轻柔地抚着她的头，一言不发，只是抱着她，任少女伏在胸口尽情哭泣…

卡嘉莉直到刚才都在害怕自己不能成为一名合格的政治家，可是现在抱着她的女性也并不像一名军人。但正是因为“大天使号”有这样一位坚韧、包容、温暖、正义的内核，才成为了力量与意志的港湾。即便孤军奋战，仍然没有偏离道路。

她心里突然涌起了力量，冲走了迷茫与不安。

「这会是一条简单又艰难的路，但'坚强的灯火再小，却不会熄灭'。」玛琉淡淡一句，极其温和，却充满了力量。这句话是乌兹米大人在前次大战送她们上宇宙前所说的，照着他们一路走来，如今再次提起，不仅是说给她，也像是说给自己。

卡嘉莉抽抽噎噎地抬起头，那对清澈的眸子中，又出现了金石般坚定的意志，像极了在奥布时，乌兹米大人为将来发愿时的坚毅。

「虎父无犬子，我可是“奥布的雄狮”的女儿啊！」挂泪的脸上满是勇气和自豪。

「嗯，你也是乌兹米大人的骄傲。」

年轻的元首从消沉中振作，玛琉也准备离开，卡嘉莉突然又叫住了她，

「对了，舰长上次说起关于弗拉…啊不，罗阿诺克大佐的MS的事，我有一个请求…」

「请求…？」

「我希望他能够开‘拂晓高达’。」

「诶？这…」

先不说元首机，这架可是乌兹米大人专门为女儿制作的机体。

见玛琉露出为难的神情，卡嘉莉忙不迭追加着说道，

「那是架好机体，自然人用操作系统，我想…找不到比他更合适的人选了吧？」

「啊…」这是份重大的责任，玛琉还在犹豫着要怎么回复，年轻的代表又凌声开口，

「那是保护奥布的力量，请不要辜负我父亲的这片心意！」

“奥布托赋给我们的东西可是超大的哟！” 她突然想起了穆玩笑般挂在嘴上却从未退缩一步的决心，便朗声应道，

「是，我明白了。」

顿了一顿，又以思索的口吻追加道，

「那我也有一个请求。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 到此大概写到GSDremaster版42话的位置。  
> 这里请容许我抱怨一下官方，  
> GSD的宇宙决战篇个人觉得节奏是挺有问题的，从43话起8集中几乎只讲了米娅一个大事件，其中最后三话是最终决战。  
> 而SEED的宇宙决战篇，10话的篇幅中2话是“雅金杜维”大战，而之前至少发生了有5-6个大事件，每个事件也都伴随着不同角色的高光时刻。  
> 剧情量真的相差太多了啊！！因此GSD最后一段中能够表现角色的机会变得很少。  
> 没有上宇宙的卡嘉莉自不用说，无论穆叔还是舰长也都基本沦落成工具人了_(:з」∠)_ 实际上所有角色，在决战篇几乎都没有过高光时刻。
> 
> 所以从这里开始我的脑补小剧场进入下半场。当然不至于敢当做给官方填坑，只是能随意发挥的空间会更多一些吧。 


	13. 昔日魅影

第二天。

结束了一日紧张的维修工作，玛琉来到尼奥房间的门口，径自打开。自从那天两人冰释之后，她已经频繁出入他的房间。这间空了两年的屋子，现在有了属于两个人的温热。 正是因为接下去世事难料，两个人才特别珍惜眼下这段暴风雨来临前的平静时间。

听见她进来，尼奥关掉电脑的光学投射屏幕，站起身走过来环住她，轻轻在她颈边辍吻起来。

「别闹了…」她哄孩子一样从他怀里抽身，「快开电视，卡嘉莉要发表声明了」

经她提醒，尼奥才想起今天是奥布发声明回应PLANT的日子。

没过多久，屏幕上便出现了卡嘉丽坚决的表情。

“——今天，透过全世界的媒体，我想向日前要求我国引渡罗德·吉普利尔、同时以武力侵犯我国的‘殖民地’最高评议会议长吉伯特·狄兰达尔先生，表达我的看法……”

电视上，卡嘉丽正襟危坐，语调明晰，态度不卑不亢。

“狄兰达尔议长曾经就‘LOGOS’发表过声明，内容的确非常震撼。议长宣誓讨伐‘LOGOS’，为要创造没有战争的世界——处在当前的动乱局势下，我身为从政者，或者基于一个人类的立场，都不得不承认，议长的理想确实令我向往。然而，那却是——”

卡嘉莉正要切入正题，直播画面一闪，忽地被另一个画面取代，一位粉色头发的少女的影像跳了出来：

“我是拉克丝·克莱因。”

说话的人是米亚·坎贝尔——狄兰达尔的傀儡。看到她的影像没来由地抢插到奥布的官方直播中，玛琉猝不及防吃了一惊。

尼奥倒是摆出一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情，「嘿呀，这可真够难看的…！」

正在此时，旁边的通讯屏上突然跳出一条视频通信，

「玛琉小姐，我们出门一趟。」基拉坐在“强袭自由”的驾驶舱里询问道，身后是拉克丝文静的脸。

「嗯…啊 好」玛琉一时间没反应过来，却听身后的老司机搭腔道「安全驾驶，别超速啊。」

「好」基拉笑答。

通讯就挂断了。

直播里和拉克丝无异的嗓音继续宣讲着：

“日前，发生在奥布的战事，想必各位都已经知道了。曾经与‘殖民地’交好的国家，为什么会选择窝藏“蓝波斯菊”的盟主吉普利尔？ 向‘殖民地’发射核武、指使毁灭性武器摧毁城市、令孩童也沦为战争工人，这样一个凶手， 奥布为什么要包庇他，甚至不惜一战？我至今仍然无法理解。”

她用清澈的声音将奥布形容成勾结极端、为虎作伥的国家。这当然是出于狄兰达尔的授意。

“在奥布的保护下，我们再一次错失逮捕吉普利尔的机会……”

见过真正的拉克丝，对于此时极力归咎奥布的替身少女，“大天使号”的乘员都诧异不已，也莫名地愤怒。

“我们的世界里充满许多诱惑。冀望更好的事物、更多的拥有，原本并不是一件坏事。但是！‘LOGOS’另当别论。那是不可容许的存在，是该鄙弃的邪恶。我们应该将它——”

米亚一句句说的冠冕堂皇，眼神都变得凌厉起来。

突然又是一阵干扰信号中断了她的宣讲，画面一分为二。新的画面再次回到先前奥布发表声明的现场，传出与刚才一模一样的清澈嗓音。

“——各位，请不要被那一位演说者的外表所迷惑。”

卡嘉莉身旁多了一位粉红发少女，她娴静地微笑着，稳稳地开口：

“我是拉克丝·克莱因。”

玛琉看着两个并列的画面，两张难以分辨的脸，这才明白基拉此时出门为何——打从一开始，他们就准备让全世界知道冒牌拉克丝的存在。

“首先，我知道有一位和我一样声音、一样长相、一样名字的人在迪兰达尔议长身边，但她和我并非同一人，我们的想法也不相同。”

「这可太厉害了！」尼奥愉快地叫起好来「议长老狐狸的脸怕不是都要青了。」

只见另一个画面上米亚已经不知所措。对照之下，站在卡嘉丽身旁的少女毅然得游刃有余。

“…我本人——希捷尔·克莱因之女，秉持在前次大战时和‘大天使号’并肩作战的立场，现在仍和该舰及奥布的阿斯哈代表站在同一阵线。”

米亚一脸失神地盯着镜头，终于被硬从直播画面中切了出去，这便让世人知道谁真谁假了，不过眼下也好过继续出丑。而真正的拉克丝的眼神坚定不移，正对着镜头明确宣告自己的立场： 

“对于议长的言行与作为我也并不支持。”

“主战者没有错，不战者也没有错，错的全是企图唆使人们交战的人——也就是死亡商人‘LOGOS’。议长的这番话，真的就是事实吗？就是真相吗？”

“不怪自然人，不怪调整者。要怪就怪他们、怪这个世界——这是个为你推卸责任、为你脱罪的语言陷阱，请大家不要掉进去。”

拉克丝·克莱因通过镜头直视每个人，那眼神仿佛唤起了观众的自我反省，毕竟逃避批评与推卸责任是如此容易和自然。

“当然，我们并不会包庇吉普利尔，但也不信任狄兰达尔议长。我们必须看得更清楚，迪兰达尔议长真正的目的。”

没有战争的世界——那是议长的理想，原是个温暖而光明的愿景，却从拉克丝问出这句话的一刻起，落下了一抹阴影。

「两位小公主可真厉害！」关掉直播，尼奥不禁出声赞叹。「现在PLANT怕不是已经炸锅咯！」 上一战之后他一直在努力了解奥布这个国家，研究他们主力机体和战斗模式。他虽然表面上是个吊儿郎当的家伙，可是脑子跑信息的速度胜似调整人。短短几天，已经将奥布的历史、政治、军事和综合现况了解的八九不离十了。知道的多起来，也越发明白“中立”二字的不易。

「不过接下来就更难了…这边联合还没摆平，那边又和PLANT对立了。」他歪着脑袋直挠头，心理却清晰地知道，拉克丝他们今天走出的这一步，便是带着和PLANT翻脸的决心。

「卡嘉莉打算把‘大天使号’编入奥布正规军…」想起昨晚卡嘉莉的决定，玛琉心里一沉。她们或许在更早先的时候就已经下定决心了吧。

「也是，毕竟现在腹背受敌啊，奥布得全力以赴了……」 

「对了，关于你的MS…她说……想让你驾驶‘拂晓高达’。」

「诶？那架黄金的MS！？」

「嗯…」

「真的假的？那不是元首机吗！？」

「是，因为卡嘉莉要留在奥布主持政局，但她希望‘拂晓’能代她去战斗，那架MS用的是自然人OS，论技术没人比你更合适了吧，再说那架机体也是以一当百的。」

「啊——信任我是很感动啦，但这下压力山大啊……」尼奥为难地抓起脑袋，可抬起头又是一脸潇洒的笑意「不过，乐意效劳。」

他能掂量到其中的责任。那也的确是台不可多得的好机体，只不过——

搞坏可赔不起的样子。

「说起来，奥布在宇宙里有哪些基地？」

顺着话题问下去，却见玛琉突然有些无精打采的垂下眼。

「有是有…但大概会去L4吧……」

“永恒号”还是扎夫特的首要目标，只能隐秘行动，“大天使号”应该是会去那个埋没在碎石带中的隐藏基地—— 位于“L4 ”的“门德尔”卫星。但想起那一片死寂的废墟她就觉得瘆得慌。

从那里开始，几个人，好多人，甚至这个世界的命运都走上了分歧点。

不幸的是，穆和基拉都是其中之一。

而幸运的是，他们并没有因为那样特殊的命运而诅咒这个世界或者否则自己的存在。

却听得他一派轻松地问：

「是发生过‘门德尔事故’的那个L4…？」

「对，就是那里…你了解的还蛮多的嘛。」玛琉打起精神应到。

「久闻大名。“蓝色宇宙”的老家伙们，对那里可是耿耿于怀呢。居然把秘密基地搞在那儿，真是个聪明的选址…」

在尼奥的认知里，L4 殖民卫星群是一个早在战前就因毁损而逐渐被弃置的宙域，不过其主要的“门德尔”卫星在“上头”口中曾几次被提起过。它一度被封闭，虽然对外称是某种未知病原体造成居民感染，实际此处秘密进行改造基因研究。因此出现在反对基因调整的自然人极端组织“蓝色宇宙”的黑名单上也毫无意外。

听他说出“蓝色宇宙”这个组织名称，玛琉觉得一阵厌恶…

「睡吧，我好累。」她强扯出一抹的笑容，撒娇似地说着，一边拉开了制服的拉链。

尼奥一反常态地不为所动，向来异常敏锐的直觉此时带来不可思议的惶恐，他敛起玩笑的神色，盯着她的眼睛直截了当地开口：

「还是告诉我吧，L4发生过什么？总好过我到时候一个人瞎猜。」

玛琉脸上的苦楚盖过了强打的笑意，残酷到荒诞的真相从记忆深处被翻掘出来，如今既然“尼奥”已经彻底忘却了在那里发生的事，谁都会觉得不要想起比较好吧。

可他却少见的在她面前一本严肃地沉下脸，

「该我知道的，你就别一个人抗着了。」

记忆中已经有好多虚假，他不愿意再加入一丝猜忌或迷惘，免得心生嫌隙，不能全心全意。倒不如直直接接给个痛快。

玛琉叹了一口气，默默站起来，从柜子深处抽出一本文件夹，一言不发地递给他。

《关于克隆素体F的研究报告》——尤连·响博士。

「响博士？是…」他随口一问。

「…基拉的…生物学上的…父亲…虽然具体情况我也不清楚……」玛琉低低切切地回道。

「哎？？！」

他周身一颤，正要去翻页的手僵了下来，大脑却反射地快速思考起了这句话中的各样信息…难怪玛琉会不愿意告诉他。他锁住眉头，像是下了很大的决心才终于翻开文件。

第一页夹着一张照片，照片里的男人有些年纪，但看得出年轻时十分俊俏；他的肩上扛着一个约摸五六岁的男孩子，两人发色一模一样。一种冥冥中相见的不可思议之感，侵入了“记忆”里…

「这是…我？」他指着那个小男孩问到。仿佛第一次亲眼见到孩童时的自己一样，睁大了眼睛，却又能在第一眼就确认无疑。

玛琉爱怜地点头。

「那这个男人呢？」

「艾尔·达·弗拉卡…他是…穆·拉·弗拉卡的父亲…」

艾尔·达·弗拉卡的样子和记忆中的“父亲”很不一样，除了长相的棱角和自己如出一辙之外，艾尔眼中还有一种深邃到不可理喻的气场，是他记忆中的酒鬼“父亲”完全不可比的，而他其实只一眼就明白该相信哪边了。

这本由响博士记录的关于艾尔·达·弗拉卡的克隆项目的卷宗。与其说是学术性报告，更像是响博士自己做的日常记录，读来浅显易懂。尽管如此，文件中记录的事实，却是一个天方夜谭的故事——

穆的父亲艾尔·达·弗拉卡与妻子失和后，便对在她教养下自由成长的独生子穆感到十分不满。弗拉卡家族是名门世家，几乎富可敌国；家族成员也净是些在投机或贸易上拥有奇妙直觉的人，即便放在调整人里也毫不逊色。因此甚至有外界谣传，说跟着弗拉卡家的人走就绝不会吃亏。要继承这样庞大的家业财产，父亲认为穆不够资格，最后竟得到一个结论：没有人能超越他自己。为了拥有理想的继承人，艾尔找上了响博士，以提供高额研究资金为条件，要求他克隆自己，然而最终造出的却是一个有缺陷的失败品…

「——你能相信吗…这种事？」玛琉勉强挤出声音。

他不置可否，只是继续追问后续。

玛琉怀着苦涩地告诉他，后来这个的恶魔不仅导致艾达自己的死亡，弗拉卡家族覆灭，还引发了上次大战险些害世界走向毁灭… 

「所以‘穆’就和那个恶魔去拼命了吧…？」他淡淡的发问。

玛琉没有做声，任由沉默作为回答。

尼奥仿佛能明白这中间隐而未发的心情。他一定是抱着必死的觉悟，要和这个战争的始作俑者拼个你死我活。这或许就是穆的“宿命”——作为那个创造出恐怖灾祸之种的人的儿子。又或许“宿命”未尽，如今他才再次回到这里…

这份沉重的真实重新点醒了尼奥。他在这个世界有了一份温暖的依绊，如今又像多了一份坚重的责任。虽然继承的是如此匪夷所思的血缘，但对于本我只有一片虚浮的他而言，却不可思议地生出一种踏实的平静。 

他合上文档，强作镇定自嘲似得安慰她说，

「没事的，起码我这两年都在打仗，肯定比那时候强啦！」

能把这件事原原本本地告诉给他，玛琉觉得心中少了一份沉重，又多了一份爱怜。语调也随之轻松明亮起来。

「有没有变强我是不知道啦，但床上的功夫倒是好了不少，也不知道你这两年都干了点什么！」

顾虑着他的消沉，一向自持的舰长少见地不正经起来，令他从冲击的事实中有了一份振作。有这样好的女人支撑着，他觉得自己无所畏惧。 

「诶？是吗？」

将文件夹物归原处，他转过身嬉皮笑脸地坐下搂过她，温柔地扯掉她先前已经脱到一半的外套，一边轻佻地逗问： 「你猜我还在医务室躺着的时候，都在想什么？」 

「你不就在不爽这里的人都神经兮兮的，还没把你当个上校嘛？」 

「是啦，这话也没错。不过啊…」他凑到她耳边轻语「…我还有大把时间可以用来考虑要怎么睡你，自然就…」 

玛琉满脸通红地急转过头，却正好对上了他盈满得意坏笑的海蓝色眼眸。 

她又笑又气，正要开口发作… 他已经带着潇洒好看的笑容，堵上了她的嘴。

『原来，那时‘一见钟情’的人，是我啊…』

这种异常敏锐的直觉，还真是不错。


	14. 命运与自由

卡嘉莉夺回奥布政权重整行政府，又和拉克丝并肩挫败了迪兰达尔利用“假拉克丝”米娅进行的煽动性演讲，似乎情况都在向好，然而还是有一个不安阴影一直落在她心里——吉普利尔的下落始终没能找到。

从奥布战场脱身，吉普利尔逃到了月球表面的联合军戴达罗斯基地，被耻辱所吞噬的他终于丧心病狂地亲手按下了大规模毁灭性武器“安魂曲”的发射钮，PLANT又有几座卫星城瞬间破碎，百万人命消损宇宙，仿若“尤里乌斯七号”悲剧的重演。新旧人类敌对的枪声从地球响彻宇宙，PLANT再次向地球全面宣战，仇恨的漩涡变成战争的黑洞…一发不可收拾。

PLANT遭到毁灭性攻击的新闻，光速传遍了宇宙每个角落。

在“大天使号”的舰桥上，众人集合，个个神情痛苦。

「这就像……就像“创世纪”那时……」阿斯兰悲痛的低喃，落在一片寂静的舰桥里。那架自己拼上性命才炸掉的噩梦兵器，如今同样的场景居然又出现在眼前…

「怕是已经挽回不了了……」他忍不住说出心中挥散不去的焦虑。因为被攻击而反击，因为被杀所以杀人。无尽的杀戮回旋又要重演。

拉克丝悲伤地接口道：

「可是…因为遭到攻击而反击，然后又遭到攻击，这种战争的恶性循环，凭现在的我们根本无法阻止…」

原以为自己亲身发出声明可以破解狄兰达尔议长的诡计，如今发生这样骇人的惨剧，人们是不可能有余暇静下来好好思考了；要想保护自己和同胞的安危，只怕每个人都宁可杀红了眼。没能在奥布逮住吉普利尔的后果，竟然演变成最糟的反扑。

拉克丝静静地感叹这世界的命运：

「没有人不希望过幸福的日子。明明知道战争会破坏幸福，但是我们为了争取幸福却只能选择一战……」

「大家明明都想要追求幸福与和平，为什么偏朝完全相反的方向奔去呢……」

玛琉觉得好无力，她颓然地靠在身边男人的肩膀上，不让自己垂下头去。

「所以说，议长制造出这样的混乱，他究竟想干嘛？……」

尼奥一改平时不驯的表情，板着脸兀地凛声发问。他从先前作为LOGOS的私人机动队“幻痛”时就觉出不对劲了。这事的核心并非吉普利尔，那个充满私欲不可一世却目光狭隘的男人，只是一被刺激就会气急败坏地还以颜色，根本没有政治城府。而议长几次三番"巧妙"地以舆论“大义”煽风点火，面上满口仁义道德实则催化战况不断升级……更何况无论“尤尼乌斯7号坠落”还是“欧陆西亚的乱象”细想还有很多不合理。

但他却想不明白议长到底想要干什么。

「混乱会成为野心的阶梯…」拉克丝尽管语气一如往常的平缓，其中也混上了苦涩，「议长打算为这样混乱绝望的世界揭晓全新的答案吧！」

拉克丝悄悄望向手上捧着的旧笔记，这是她们这次上宇宙调查拼了命带回来的东西。

「他口中的世界没有战争…是指人们再也无所争执…因为一切已受基因注定，打从一出生起，人的一生就是安排好的。」

直到此时才获知议长的意图，众人不由得惊呼出声。

「……基因注定？」玛琉难以置信地惊呼，如果真的要全方位向人类本源的构造下手也太疯狂了。

基拉无奈地点点头，答道：「那就是‘命运计划’。」

人的性别、能力和个性是天生注定的，这一类特性都刻在每个细胞的基因谱中，正如同眼睛或头发的眼色不能够再加以改变，这些与生俱来的特性也无法完全抹减；若要说它是命运的一部分也不为过。

曾经在议长身边待过，阿斯兰当时已隐约看出他心中所勾勒的未来蓝图，于是接口道：

「在那个世界，会用基因特质去决定一个人的职责，不适合的就淘汰、矫正，也依据同样的准则去管理……」

就像要求阿斯兰做一个好战士那样，狄兰达尔把构成世界的因子——人——用刻在基因图谱里的特性去分化功能，期望他们发挥效用。

刚刚第一个发问的尼奥，此时已经陷入了沉思，他其实比在场任何人都能够明白这是什么意思——这就是他们“幻痛”的日子，没有“明天”的日子，尼奥绝不认同那样的幸福。

「在那样的世界里，的确……人们不会再担心自己的未来，也不怕不了解自我了；过那样的日子，或许也没有烦恼忧愁。」

阿斯兰说完，基拉讽刺地加了一句：

「——反正一切都是天注定了啊……」

那是个将人们从迷惘与犹豫中解放的世界。人生路上不再有选项，因为所有的道路和进程都是早被安排好的；于是，烦恼不再困扰人类，梦想和期盼也不必存在了，脱轨既是不被允许的，那么打从出生到死，也就只有这么一条路了。

基拉的语气一沉，表情复杂起来：

「为了得到渴望的所有力量，人类不惜改造自己的骨干——基因，塑造出我们这些调整者，然后又想进一步达到极致。」

在追求力量、智慧和美的心愿下，人类得到了“调整者”这样的产物，也发现基因才是力量的根源，一切梦想的答案。把这样的想法推到极端，便是狄兰达尔“命运计划”。

「到时候，恐怕真的没有战争了…」拉克丝垂下眼去 「因为每个人都知道，一切已成定数，再争也没有用了……」

v

只不过，在那样的世界里，人还会是人吗？

人会有各自的梦想、心愿和欲望。想要保护奥布，或是保护心爱的人，想防止世界走上错误的路，想过得幸福——也因着这样的梦想一步一步超越自己，努力比昨天更好。

「结果在议长所说的世界里，那些都没有了。」阿斯兰脑子里闪现过好多事。

曾经被迫做一个战士的阿斯兰，曾回答“否”。纵使自己比别人更会驾驶战机，或者擅长用枪和格斗技能，但他一点也不认为那些本事值得夸耀。谁会愿意耗费自己的一生在这种事情上，只为了做某个人的武器呢？

下意识地，他与站在不远处的卡嘉丽对上了眼。

若是走在那般既定的道路上，也许他根本就不会与她相遇了。他会和既定的对象结婚——可能就是拉克丝，然后基拉和拉克丝也不会相识。一个拥有自由意志的人，本来会在人生路上遇见另一个拥有不同意志的人，由此交织出来的无限可能性，都将因为“命定”二字而遭到否决。

但在议长创造的世界里，人们却不需要自由意志。人类在管理之下发挥特定的功能，所谓“不预期的邂逅”将不存在，到那时候，只怕生命本身都变得无聊甚至可憎了。

议长的计划实现后，人类厮杀的历史必将落幕，同时，属于“自我”的人生也不复存在。

「再争……也没意义了吗？」阿斯兰喃喃道。

便听的尼奥嘲弄也似的反问：「没意义就不干了啊？」

既知没意义，干脆就放弃吗？封闭一切，任其到此为止？

阿斯兰不服气地抬起眼，回答他：「我没那么甘愿。」

基拉看着如此回应的他，噗嗤一笑。「…是啊！」

「我也是。」卡嘉莉凛然说道，向前跨了一步。

阿斯兰看过去，觉得她的眼中仿佛绽放着极耀眼的光芒。再一次地，他们又将走在同样的道路上。

「我想…我也没跑了！」尼奥耸耸肩，这个窘境其实他先前就已经亲身的体会过了，如今他能站在心爱女人的身边，就是与被操控的命运抗争而来的。

玛琉与他相视而笑：「是呀，我也是。」

舰桥空间中充满了平静的认同。

「阿斯兰，我们也上太空吧！」基拉又转向大家说：「必须得阻止议长才行！」

这段日子以来发生的战火，还有一切相关的纷争，恐怕都是议长为了把人类这个群体逼入绝境而布的局。假使真是如此——想到这里，阿斯兰不禁打了个寒颤——说不定，在此次攻击中死难的同胞们，也被当成构筑新世界所必要的牺牲……？ 这种事可不能继续发生。

而基拉心中的阴霾更深，如今议长的野心已经昭然若是，那和他意见相左的奥布又会怎样呢？

「直到目前，我们还没法确切掌握月球的情势。」

第二天早晨，卡嘉丽来到船坞，向一字排开的“大天使号”乘员们说道。

「现在是非常时期，我也不敢保证此举毫无问题，不过，我宣布将‘大天使号’正式编入奥布军第二宇宙舰队，并承诺尽可能的提供支援。」

「PLANT遭受严重创伤，现在的狄兰达尔议长却成为世界最强的领袖，不论从哪一方看来，他似乎都是对的、洞悉一切且无所动摇的。但是，就和我们对议长的怀疑一样，PLANT也同样是个为那股强大势力而忧心的国家。」

说这话时的卡嘉丽，气度显得格外坦然，却不像以前那样强装，而是流露出一股踏实的强韧气质。就在这时，阿斯兰发现她一向戴在无名指上的那枚戒指不见了。

「奥布最崇尚的虽是和平，却是建立在自由、自立之下的和平。我们不能选择屈服或顺从。」

阿斯兰心中一惊，直视着卡嘉丽的脸。她的脸上已经没有先前的不甘和犹豫，也不再畏惧或冲动，取而代之的是同生共死的信任与勇气。

「所以，我希望‘大天使号’也能成为守护这份理念的推手，贡献力量……！”」

卡嘉莉继续朗声说下去，却没有迎向他的视线。阿斯兰把这个反应当作是她下的决心，心里暗痛。

年轻的代表已经决心不再冲到一线多打几架MS，而是留在奥布领导大局——她是继承奥布意志的火种，现在她明白自己更应该做的是什么，她要留在这里，从混乱的局势守护国家。感情与国家，最终她还是选择了后者。至少，目前是的。

如先前所想，她把“拂晓高达”托付给了尼奥，如今他已经穿上了奥布的制服，重新正式地被任命为奥布军人，军衔大佐。因为种种复复杂杂的原因，在面上他依旧是“尼奥·罗阿诺克”，然而亦是穆·拉·弗拉卡的他，可以说是当下自然人里最顶尖的驾驶，曾经也是卡嘉莉的导师和强袭的机师，把“拂晓高达”交给他最合适不过了。

离别之际，卡嘉莉和阿斯兰相拥了很久，才放开手。

湿润了的琥珀色眼眸再次戚然凝视阿斯兰，卡嘉莉还想说什么，但最后什么也没说出口，不发一语的转身走开了。

「阿斯兰……」基拉走过来，担忧地探看阿斯兰的神色。

阿斯兰只觉得心中突然缺了一块，寂寥之感呼呼地直往里灌，却还是强打起笑容。

「没关系……现在就这样吧，我们可以慢慢来…」

经历了这一切跌宕起伏，他们心里依旧有彼此，但同时肩上也扛起了更多——为国家寻找道路，为人生寻找意义，或者竭力斩断这无尽重复的杀与被杀的轮回。总之眼下有好些无可推诿的当务之急。当双方在这条路上成长为更好的自己，总有一天人生会再度交汇。

「…我们的梦想是一样的。」

他悄声喃喃道，目送卡嘉丽的身影远去。如同他两年前在那座小岛上目送她跑远。这抹金色如今依然是他眼里最耀眼的光芒。

PLANT不出所料地向地球军发起了全面的报复攻击，扎夫特军几乎是倾巢而出。很快，这场骇人屠杀的元凶之地 戴达罗斯基地 连同那恶魔兵器都被炸毁——准确说，米涅瓦号只身攻下戴达罗斯基地——而这，居然是场被实时直播的太空攻防战。屏幕前，尚在路途中的大天使号成员只看得目瞪口呆。随后不久， “终端”发来PLANT的内部情报，说吉普利尔从月球出逃时乘坐的舰船也被MS击毁，这意味着“LOGOS”已经咽下最后一口气。可是，聚在一起的成员却没有一个人觉得松一口气的。

「这下联合已经被将了军了，指望不上咯…」

尼奥心情复杂地调侃，若是他还留在联合，就算逃得了“天堂基地”一战，这会儿大概也活不出“戴达罗斯”…可是，也正如他从沉默不言的基拉脸上读到的——事态恶化越快，双边的关系越紧张，奥布就越危险…他们的情况也好不了多少。现在地球军别说正面战场并肩作战，能吸引一部分火力就已经谢天谢地，那边调整者可是清巢而出呢。

显然战争与骚乱不会就此停止，议长也没有止步于此的意思。一连串的情报碎片都表示着，PLANT内部的一部分力量也开始蠢蠢欲动，仿佛证实了前日拉克丝所推测的，议长的目的不只是收拾一帮极端的军火商人，而是打算创造新的世界秩序。

…这不是结束，这才是开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 这次的后记想简单讲一下关于“命运计划”。  
> 这个计划表面上看是想让每个人发挥自己的优势，而是事实上是在剥夺人类这个种群被认为是和动物的本质区别——自由意志。  
> 韭菜就当好韭菜，西瓜就当好西瓜，大家都是“工具人”，社会理论上就能按部就班运转了。可人实际上也丧失了生而为人的“自由意志”。
> 
> 而GSD的角色设计也是契合这个主题设定的，最典型的“工具人”当然是米娅以及联合的三小强，而阿斯兰和尼奥也同样表现出身不由己成为“工具人”的痛苦。由此他们最后也做出了反击。


	15. 两个人的战斗

“大天使号”刚抵达月面都市“哥白尼”没几天就接到匿名线报，指明要向拉克丝提供情报，对方自称是知悉政府内情的人。如果属实，他们前去会见就有价值，但这儿是中立都市，谁也不敢保证议长会不会派人来对拉克丝不利。

尽管如此，拉克丝仍然表示要亲自去见那名消息人士，还说她在舰上呆太久，正好也想出去走走。

基拉、阿斯兰还有美玲便陪同她前往。

从舰桥目送几个换上便装的孩子出门，尼奥转头问向脸上挂着些许担忧的舰长：

「就只有那帮小鬼出去，真的没问题吗？」

他先前心血来潮把头发剪短了，现在的长度在脸颊边，露出了俊郎的颌骨轮廓，也显得精神了不少。

「放心吧，他们只是去市区，况且‘保镖们’很可靠。」玛琉安慰似的答到。

「不，我的意思是——你不想出去逛逛吗？」嘴角微微上扬，出卖了他内心的高兴，好不容易现在两个人可以大方的独处。

「啊？」

见玛琉睁大眼睛，他故意油腔滑调的说：

「要是你想到外面透透气，我非常乐意奉陪哟！」

他的脑中又浮现出81机动队里三名“扩展人”孩子的脸庞。

到头来，在那三个孩子短暂的一生中，只有在迪欧奇亚的那几天呼吸过外界的自由空气。尼奥当时也挣扎过，觉得想放他们逍遥片刻的念头只是一厢情愿，到最后还不是把他们送去记忆重置，那这个假放了也等于白放。可是现在想想，他真该让他们在外头玩久一点的，就算三个孩子隔天就会忘记，但正因为不知明日生死，更该让他们把握机会享乐才是。

自己又何尝不是如此？如今留在“大天使号”上，得到奥布军籍，好不容易和她走到一起，但大战当前或许明天就不存在了…既然如此，好好品味当下才是首要任务。

「一直待在舰里，你也会闷吧？压力又那么大。」

尼奥表现出油腔滑调的关心，玛琉也难掩满脸高兴。

「谢谢。不过我还好，没事的…」

这世上有人愿意带着喜悦回应自己的付出，让他感到十分幸福。在“尼奥·罗阿诺克”的人生里，几乎从没有过这种感受。

「……要不然，你也别坐着不动。去舰内走走，我也当你护花使者。」

「什么？」

尼奥顺势环上玛琉的腰。

「展望室…那里只能看见港口吧。还是看个电影？或者——啊，一起去洗个澡吧？听说这船上有温泉？」

「喂！？拜托正经点！！」

她的脸马上就红了起来，还略略退后半步，嫌弃也似地侧眼瞪着他。这都没出舰桥，也太放肆了点。

拦着玛琉的腰将她搂向自己，尼奥的目光不由自主地落到她的胸上，却发现她领口的军阶标志好像和先前的颜色有所不同，便歪过头问了一嘴：

「你是升官了吗？」

当“大天使号”获得奥布正式军舰编制的同时，作为舰长的玛琉从少佐军阶升到了大佐，领子上的黄红双杠，自然变成了和尼奥一样的黄橙双杠。先前因为是非正规军，大家并不在意军衔，军服上的标识也只是沿用了退役前的。说实话，如果不是情势所迫，她可一点都不想要这个军衔。

玛琉诧异了几秒，接着趁机推开他笑了起来：

「你观察的还挺仔细的嘛！是，我现在也是“上校”啦，可别擅自给我降级啊！」她恶作剧似得模仿着他的样子，还打趣地追加一份打击：

「这么说起来，大和少尉，现在可是‘准将’了哟！别小鬼小鬼的喊得太嚣张。」

提起军衔，从少尉直接连升六级飙到准将的基拉，才比较夸张。

「哎？是嘛——」

不知道为啥他觉得有点受伤…

和玛琉并肩走在通道上，尼奥换了个话题。

「狄兰达尔的下一步不知会是什么？」

听得此问，玛琉也收敛起笑容，忧心地皱着眉头。

「这……只是时间早晚的问题吧。其实我们已经知道他要做什么了。」

「‘命运计划’吗……」

看过拉克丝获得的资料，狄兰达尔议长打算进行的“命运计划”很可能是一种彻底的管理社会制度，由政府机关为人民做好个人生涯规划，人民则不能对政府的决定持疑。在那样的社会中生活，或许的确能得到某种幸福，因为他们只知道自己所拥有的——满足于政府给予的——不会奢望自己没拥有的，或是抢夺他人所拥有的，也就不会觉察自己是幸或不幸。

然而尼奥眼前再一次想起的是史黛拉等“拓展计划”的自然人孩子——从小时候就被灌输对调整人的仇恨和杀戮的技巧，对世界的美好却一无所知。

「我可不要在那种世界里过日子。」他气愤地骂了一句。

「……不过，那个世界里确实不会有战争了。」

玛琉眼神阴沉，低声说道：

「我们现在在做的事情，会不会是个错误的…？说不定是我们剥夺了人们渴望的和平，他们想爬出战乱的火坑，我们却用不同的形式把他们往里推。」

「别开玩笑了」他嗤之以鼻，斩钉截铁否定到「这样一来，梦想啊希望啊尝试啊全都不被允许了，还努力个什么劲嘛。要我活在一个由别人订做的世界里，我才不奉陪呢。」

说着，他向看着自己的女子笑了笑。

「你会想让别人住在那样的世界里吗？喏，好比说我们的下一代？教他们学习和思考不就没有意义了嘛！」

「也对……」

玛琉正要点头，忽又红脸瞪回他。

「……你说什么！！？」

这个人一不正经起来，真是无敌。

玛琉立马也不示弱地板起脸厉声还击，

「这是性骚扰啊！大佐。」

曾经“大天使号”拼死抵达奥布，却又要面临抉择之时，她用这句话搪塞过他对自己的关心，那时是为掩饰自己的脆弱，而如今又用起来却是有几分开心。

「诶？…啊？」尼奥一愣。

果然，他被怼得接不住话的样子还是一样可爱。

「陪我去下格纳库吧？」

突然和玛琉单独待在一起，孩子们又都出门了，舰上也没什么人，说实话这样的情况要抑制自己对身边这位佳人的冲动实在是有点困难…不过看玛琉郁闷的样子，怕是暂时没有心情。所以不如趁这个空档去调试一下“拂晓”——那架奥布代表托付给他的黄金高达。

站立在一群灰黑色的MS之中，“拂晓”的黄金装甲显得更加金光闪闪熠熠生辉，从近处看十分耀眼壮观。

尼奥熟捻地打开舱门，开启系统，开始研究机体。

「喂喂…没搞错吧！？」刚浏览了一下装备，他就大声喊起来。

他发现“拂晓高达”宇宙战用背包“不知火”的主体，竟然是一套需要拥有“空间认知能力”才能驾驭的初代龙骑兵系统，且搭载了高达7具诱导机动光束炮塔，共有21个炮口。

——普通人类习惯了用“近处清晰远处模糊”视觉规律来判断东西的位置，然而在没有光线衰竭、前后成像均很清晰的宇宙中，就会失去判断物体的位置的能力，即便是优秀如基拉也需要辅助系统来判定远近。只有极少数天生拥有特殊的“空间认知能力”的人，才能以裸眼准确地判断物体位置而不受影响。穆或者说尼奥就是这极少数人中最为顶尖的机师，所以这套“不知火”背包部件，仿佛是为他量身定做的。

而这周身的金色装甲，是名为「八咫镜」的、由纳米级别光束回折格层以及超微细等离子临界制御层构成的镜面装甲，能把敌人的光束攻击正面抵挡或反弹，有着违反MS常识的防御力。

不知火背包、龙骑兵系统、八咫镜装甲、双刀型光束军刀、啄木鸟火神机枪……说是MS的豪华套餐也不为过。

「奥布的老爷子搞出了台不得了的MS啊！」

从MA到MS，驾驶了多年机动兵器的“老司机”，还从来没有像现在这么兴奋过。

玛琉却对这些性能并没表现出惊讶，抬着头蓦然地望着“拂晓”的机身。

尼奥浏览完装备正在查看机体结构，他觉得这机型曾经在联合的MS数据库里见过…

「这架机体…好像'强袭高达'啊…」

他终于想起来地球联合的初代MS——那架大名鼎鼎的G系列原型机。可为什么奥布的机体会…？

「嗯，‘拂晓’是以‘强袭’为基本结构做的改良强化，不过性能远比‘强袭’好…」

玛琉仍旧是一副若有所思的样子，接话也像自言自语，并没有解开他的疑问。

他觉察到哪儿太对劲，便探出身去，轻问：

「那个……‘强袭’…不会是我以前的机体吧？…」

玛琉垂下头，悲伤即刻没入她澄清的双眸。

「当时我们在这儿告别…」

两年前，当PLANT与地球间的厮杀进入白热化的终局游戏——“第二次雅金·杜维”战役开始。

玛琉曾经在同样的地方，和当时驾驶“强袭高达”的穆告别。

她还能想起穆轻轻梳着她的头发时候的触感，微笑着像在哄她：

“别担心……我很快就会回来的，和胜利一起。”

又抱过自己，扳起她的下巴，吻上她的唇。

——“回来，回到这儿，回到我身边，一定……”她曾在心底不断地祈祷。

可是，他还是食言了…

那天起，她的世界变得暗淡无光…

其实她想开口告诉他，这套“不知火”龙骑装备，是她亲自参与研发的，当卡嘉莉把这台机体托付给她的同时，她就请求为他量身定做宇宙战用装备。而此时看着实装了“不知火”的拂晓高达，她竟生出些许悔意。埋在心底的悲伤叠加着对临近战事的担心，玛琉心口突然一阵刺痛，泪水紧接着就翻涌上来…

尼奥伸手把她拉进驾驶舱，抱坐在腿上。

在狭小的空间中感受着他真实的气息，玛琉逐渐平复下来。

轻柔地爱抚她的头发，男人凝视着她平静地开口：

「我虽然不记得具体发生了什么，不过还是有很多感受留在身体里，这里面唯独没有‘后悔’。」

玛琉先前告诉他了不少这两年间的事，关于“穆”的事却谈的不多，至于他如何“死去”的，更是闭口不谈，他也不忍去问。

「可是……」

可是，明明说好要回来的…

可是，留给她了这么多痛苦…

可是，再也不想一个人活下去了…

他吻上她的额头，却不敢再给出潇洒的承诺…

「我懂，你也坐在‘大天使号’上，担心害怕的心情我也是一样的…」

这就是战争，谁也打不了保票。

「但是看着那些孩子都这么拼命，我没有办法置身事外。」

基拉、阿斯兰、拉克丝、卡嘉莉，还有米丽雅莉亚、美玲…尼奥的脑海里闪现过登舰后见到的这群孩子为了这个世界勇敢挺身而出的样子。

「是啊…」玛琉又坚强了起来，作为“大天使号”的大家长，孩子们已经冲在了前面，自己责无旁贷。 

「在联合的时候，我手下的机师也都是十四五岁的孩子，是强化士兵‘扩展人’，他们为战争而生，最后被战争杀死…甚至没有机会感受这个世界的美好，他们的生命至始至终都被仇恨填满。」

「……而我却无能为力…」

尼奥眼里浮出一种她没见过的晦暗色彩…他的心灵在她所不知的那段时间里经历沧桑，他一贯潇洒的笑容，也时常掺杂着苦涩。玛琉为他心疼，同时也有一种被排除的感觉。

「所以我…无论如何都不希望我们的孩子生活在那样的世界里。」

不可思议的使命感，驱策着两人。所以他们才再次决心投身战场。纵使害怕再度失去彼此也坚决不能让步，否则当世界崩塌，何处才是立足之地。

幸运的是，他们都不再是一个人在战斗了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 这次的后记我想聊聊“拂晓”高达。  
> 这是一台字面意义的特殊机体，闪瞎眼的镜面装甲和变态防御力自是不用说。  
> 这可能还是高达机体里极少数（据我所知唯一）一台，两个专用背包权重五五开的机体。  
> 以至于Robert魂在出拂晓的时候，居然直接出了“大鹫”和“不知火”两台拂晓！！  
> （不禁留下了贫穷的眼泪……B社啥时候能把拂晓MG生出来啊……）  
> 在tryage系列卡牌中，“大鹫”和“不知火”的卡牌数量也基本是对半分的。
> 
> 尽管“大鹫”和“不知火”不相伯仲，这两台背包却并不是同时造的。据官方设定资料显示，“大鹫”（大气圈内飞行背包）是乌兹米老爷子开发本体时候就一起造了的，而“不知火”（宇宙用龙骑兵背包）则是GSD后期大天使号回到奥布才紧急制造的背包。
> 
>   
> 那么，是谁开发了“不知火”？  
> 官方资料里没有说，所以这也只是我个人的推测。  
> 在GSD中（CE73年后）出现的浮游炮武器基本都是超级龙骑兵系统，包括强袭自由。但是“不知火”用的却是初代龙骑/普通龙骑技术，而能够驾驶普龙的人屈指可数，在种两部正传里官方钦定的仅有穆和克鲁泽两个人（外传里还有几个人）。那么此时“不知火”必然是造是专门为尼奥打造的装备。  
> 再者，普龙的技术从何而来？  
> 浮游炮类技术是联合在还没有MS前开发出来对抗扎夫特的MS的，而奥布并不掌握普龙技术，大概也不太需要，因为能驾驶的人太过稀少。奥布即使想开发，也会想要泛用性更强的超龙技术。那么曙光社普龙技术的来源，只有可能是穆叔的初代座机——使用线控式桶炮的“零式”。  
> 结合这两点，我认为“不知火”极高概率是玛琉在尼奥尚不知情的情况下，专门为他打造的装备。也因此把这点当做桥段来写。
> 
> 我甚至有理由相信玛琉有参与了“拂晓”本体的制造。首先她是技术军官出身并在战后在曙光社工作，更重要的是拂晓基础框架承自“强袭”，又是为身为自然人的卡嘉莉秘密定制。那么用谁的OS数据作为参考合适，这数据要问谁拿，便不难想象了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> *下一章我个人还蛮喜欢的，特别预告一下。一直都很想写一段叔和狼的戏，终于是写到了。


	16. 杯酒人生

突然，求救信号在格纳库中响彻。

是基拉掰断了紧急报警器。

连基拉和阿斯兰都搞不定，怕是碰到了相当危急的情况了…

玛琉条件反射似地退出驾驶舱，朝着迅速跑来的整备员喊到，「“拂晓高达”准备出击！」

「我去去就来！」

说着，尼奥关上"拂晓"的驾驶舱门，直接进入出击程序。

根据基拉的信号定位，他飞到一座体育场附近，一路却没见敌机的影子。再看地面上有四五个年轻的人影，躲在建筑掩体后面，用光学显示拉进，是那几个孩子，还好大家都没事。周边都探测不到MS，估计对手是"人"吧。于是快速降落了下去。

「小兄弟，你们还好吧？」他用MS的扩音器呼唤到。

「太慢了啊，穆大哥！」基拉首先冲出来，不待他停稳就毫不客气地催促到「快把拉克丝他她们带走！」

虽然不见外是好事，但也不用这么凶巴巴嘛…尼奥有点不爽地叹了口气。但基拉满脸担忧，情况危急也能理解。

「……知道了啦。」

金色的MS屈身，将大手伸到拉克丝面前。 

「公主，请。」

拉克丝先一步跨了上去。

看着硕大的机体在面前着陆，米娅不知所措。她迷茫地看着距离不远的少年，向他伸出手，就像那个雨夜阿斯兰向她伸出手一样，

坐在MS的掌心，拉克丝也正微笑地看着她。

尽管犹豫，米亚还是决定将自己的手伸了过去

——却在这时，她的视线余光中出现一道小闪光，有个被手榴弹炸伤、已经体无完肤的人体动了一下。

是枪口！

「危险！」就在米娅大喊着，猛然扑向拉克丝的那一瞬间，枪声响了。

阿斯兰和基拉条件反射地向击枪的方向回射，对方就再也不动了…

可是回过头，只见米娅特有的生动神情正在从那张白皙的脸上褪去了……

「我…和…我的歌…请…不要忘记……」米娅听不见自己最后究竟说了什么…

连阿斯兰最后声嘶力竭地呼喊也没有听到……

回到“大天使号”的一行人，还带了一个少女的尸体——狄兰达尔扶植的冒牌拉克丝。在两旁乘员们满怀敬意的注视下，阿斯兰正抱着死者步向灵堂。衣服染满血迹、早已哭成泪人的拉克丝和基拉等人跟在后面，这支送葬队伍，年轻得教人心酸。

「她…替拉克丝挡了枪…？」…

从尼奥的口中听见事情经过，玛琉不禁一怔。 

「嗯……」

但见他也是一脸黯然。短短的几秒时间，他在驾驶室内甚至连发生了什么都没看清。

尽管那女孩是敌对阵营的一份子，玛琉却身不由己地感到同情和遗憾，总觉得自己也有一份责任…心情因此复杂起来。

「大概只有那女孩注意到了，她就跳起来…」

又一个年轻的生命为战争祭出生命…就在自己眼前…尼奥紧紧咬着嘴唇，脸上写满了自责。这样的情景，他经历过太多次了！但永远都无法习惯。

「事情就发生在我机体的手上，我却没能……真是不像话……！」

每每碰到这种情形他还是止不住会想『为什么竟是自己这种人活下来，人生才刚要开始的孩子们却——…』 

玛琉抬头看着他，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，尼奥的眼里又浮起那一抹令她心疼的晦暗色彩。他将她的手拿到唇边吻了一下，然后握住。他们都处在生与死的不平衡中，他的心情正在悲怆与愤怒间游荡，这只手仿佛是唯一的牵绕和救赎。两人默默相依，目送着队伍离去。

阿斯兰的心情好乱，在“大天使号”里漫无目的飘着，不知不觉中来到餐厅门口，才想起自己好像一天都没吃过东西，于是开门进去，想多少补充点能量。

按下墙边的开关，昏暗的餐厅顿时敞亮了起来，他才发现一个宽厚的身影坐在角落里背对着门口，好像是在喝酒。

正犹豫着是不是应该退出去…

「小兄弟你有事吗？」那人忽然开口叫住他，作为独生子的阿斯兰总是无端地会把这个声音和“兄长”联系在一起。

「啊…没事…」他顺口答到。

「那 不如来陪我喝一杯吧。」尼奥转过头来，举起手里的啤酒杯朝阿斯兰晃了晃。

「我、不喝酒的…」

「长官命令你——过来、坐下。」

「官高一级而已…」

尽管嘴上说着不可爱的话，阿斯兰还是飘过来坐到他的旁边。两度被当权的“议长”所利用，两度“叛逃”扎夫特…他也想找人聊一聊。

两年前，当他领着已是议长的父亲“抓住叛国者拉克丝，带回‘自由高达’”的命令来到地球，在奥布遇到基拉和卡嘉莉，又随着“大天使号”和“草雉号”上了宇宙，最终决定站在父亲的对立面来阻止战争时，是弗拉卡少校把疑虑先说出来的：

“我并不是对你身上的军服有意见，可是……照这么走下去，我们也可能和扎夫特发生战斗。这跟奥布那时的情况可不一样，你有那个心理准备吗？——你是帕特利克·萨拉的儿子对吧？”

“军人脱离自己的组织，比你想象的更严重！不能笃信自军的正义，怎么打仗！和基拉不同，你是扎夫特军校毕业的正规军人吧？”

“——不好意思，既然要并肩作战，我需要绝对信赖你。——你明白吗？”

也因为这个人不近人情的逼问，阿斯兰才理清自己的信念，证明自己的决心，获得大家的信任。

「那个姑娘的死我也有责任…所以来在这里喝一杯。」像是看穿了阿斯兰的思虑，尼奥首先开口说到。

“咔”。他开了一罐啤酒，硬塞到阿斯兰手里。

「听说你们调整人都不会喝醉？」

他总能够像随口拉家常一样谈到自然人和调整人的话题，无论是先前还是现在，阿斯兰觉得奇妙，如果这样“随意”的人能多一些，是不是地球和PLANT的关系就不会那么紧张了。

「嗯，我好像不会…可是扎夫特军也不让喝酒。」

「你一直呆在扎夫特吗？」

「嗯…差不多……」

不过，自从这次归队扎夫特，带着“救世高达”配属到“密涅瓦号”上，阿斯兰就一直无所适从，仿佛被“迷茫”掐住了喉，不知为何而战…这或许可以归罪是议长巧言令色的“劝导”，但他还是为自己没有能早点看清大局而懊恼不已。可尼奥偏偏好像并没有察觉到他的困扰，继续自顾自地喊起苦来:

「看来这艘船上的职业军官只有你和我了，不瞒你说我心里可没什么底啊，靠你啦少年」

「基拉也…」

「那孩子单兵作战力量强的吓人，但带MS队可指望不上他。」尼奥摆摆手，语气不知道是在佩服还是嫌弃…

「也是呢…」阿斯兰想象了一下基拉发号施令的样子，不禁哑然失笑，可转念想到恐怕又会碰到“命运高达”和“传说高达”，光想要挡住那两架MS就很吃紧了…

「你可比他稳重多了！」尼奥猛地拍了下他的背，吓的阿斯兰挺坐起来。

『诶？这是在夸我吗？』阿斯兰有些不好意思地笑了一下。他又死板又较真，似乎向来不是指挥官喜欢的类型。

「不过啊，可别再像上次在奥布那么冲动行事了。」

在奥布攻防战中，他硬撑着极其虚弱的身体驾驶“无限正义”出击，回来已是一身鲜血，像被他的高达染了色似的……尽管现在想起来，那时惊慌失措的基拉挺好笑的，不过这种“血淋淋”的景象还是不要出现第二次的好…

「你要再有个什么三长两短，让我怎么和奥布公主交代啊……我可是有令在身的——‘阿斯兰就拜托您了’这样。所以小兄弟我把丑话说前面，你可不许做什么傻事，别害我没法回去交差啊！」尼奥一派严肃地警告他。

「她现在是'代表首长'了…」阿斯兰也不知道为什么非要避重就轻地纠正他。

提到卡嘉莉，少年英俊的脸上霎时闪过一丝苦楚…上宇宙不过几天，对她的思念却已经漫长的像几个月。她对他的担心当然不是没来由的，在“雅金·杜维”的战场上，当他在父亲开发的毁灭兵器“创世纪”内部决心自爆时，卡嘉莉冒死驾驶着“嫣红强袭”冲进来，冲着他高喊“活下去！活下去也是一种战斗！”又在机体临界爆炸之际，硬将他拽了出来。所以，今天他还能在这里。可如今再次回到同样的战场，她却不在身旁了……

见阿斯兰一脸沮丧，尼奥放下音量凑近过来:

「没事吧…你们之间？」

「分手了…目前是这样…」他轻声说道。

「哈!!？」尼奥倒是反应的很大声。

「没事的…她有她的立场…我也有我的责任…」

「她可很喜欢你呀！」尼奥就这么单刀直入地将他刚埋起的伤口又挖开来…

想到那份忍痛割舍的感情，阿斯兰心如刀绞…硬是佯装平静的地问：

「您怎么知道？…」

「拜托，你受伤的那会儿她天天坐在医务室里，魂不守舍地捏着戒指，一脸担心得要死。我在边上看着都快腻死了…！」

阿斯兰听着陷入沉默，好不容易做出的决定又有些动摇了。

他端起罐子喝了一大口，差点吐出来，啤酒可真不好喝…奇了怪了，为什么心情不好的时候，还要喝这么难喝的东西来折磨自己…又或许折磨麻痹自己才能让自己好受一点？他下意识摸了摸胸口——那枚红色“哈乌梅亚守护石”…思绪越飘越远………

「喂…我说你呀，是不是爹妈给你调整的能力是‘绝对沉默’啊…？」尼奥挑起眉毛，犀利地揶揄。 

这无能为力却又不甘心的神情还真是容易被看穿，难怪当时在格纳库基拉一眼就发现自己不对劲。

见他没有回应，尼奥就势换又了个话题:

「说到父母……你是帕特利克·萨拉的儿子对吗？」

……这人怎么今天一开口全是戳痛的事，阿斯兰有点后悔坐下来和他聊了，但他还是礼貌的接下了话:

「父亲在两年前挑起了PLANT和地球之间的战争，害你“牺牲”在“雅金·杜维”之战…真抱歉……」少年虽然不悦，但脸上还是写满了真挚的歉意。

「我还没小心眼到把老子的帐算在儿子头上。」尼奥“大度”地摆摆手，却又猛灌了一口啤酒。要说真的，他确实很想把每一个害他落到现在这个尴尬境地的人都暴打一顿！不过这又能解决什么问题呢…？

「这次…一定不能再重蹈覆辙…」阿斯兰低下头咬着牙低喃…

到头来临近大战，他觉得父亲梦靥般的阴影又追了上来…

阿斯兰紧锁眉头抿紧了嘴唇……他的眼里明明满是阴霾，却就是不开口。

尼奥本是打算让他主动把心中的压抑发泄出来，可是没想到这孩子如此隐忍，“懂事”的教人心疼…

软的不行，那就来硬的吧。

「这样吧，你来做个选择题。根据你的答案，我再给你讲个故事，好不好？」

不等他答应，尼奥就自说自话地提高嗓音，一把按住他的头嬉皮笑脸地说到：

「阿斯兰选手请听题：如果让你在 ‘忘记父亲的事，同时也忘记小公主的事’ 和 ‘两者都记得’ 之中选一个，你会怎么选？」

阿斯兰沉思了一下，给出了答案

「我不想忘了她。」

那些往事仍历历在目——他们在敌对的身份下相识，在撕心裂肺的爆发中相知，而后终于以对等的个体相待、相爱。也曾尝试抛开身份、制约、责任、国家在一起……认识她是活到现在的人生里最美好的事…可是……如今只剩这段回忆可以惦念…

「很好」松开蓝色的脑袋，他又问「你在扎伏特，曾经待过克鲁泽队，对吗？」

「嗯…就是在追击“大天使号”的时候… 」少年沉着脸答得有点艰难。

现在回想起来那时候自己到底在干嘛…

不过那时的事面前这位应该不记得了才对…？

像是为了回答他的疑虑，尼奥故作神秘地补充了一句。

「那我给你讲个玛琉告诉我的“鬼故事”——」

顿了一顿，尼奥直直地开口：

「克鲁泽那家伙，是克隆人的事…你知道吗？」

「唉？？」阿斯兰惊地跳了起来——只是舰内仅有少量的模拟重力，让这个过程看着像个慢动作一样。

「克…隆…人…？」他一个音一个音地确认自己没有听错。

但见尼奥抬头望着他惊诧的双眼，已经收起轻浮，脸色也阴沉下来。深深地叹了一口气，他拉着阿斯兰坐下，口吻冷冷地继续说到：

「劳·鲁·克鲁泽那家伙…是富商“艾尔·达·弗拉卡”的克隆人，艾尔·达·弗拉格是穆·拉·弗拉卡的父亲，换句话说，应该就是我的父亲…」

阿斯兰脸色瞬变，寒颤瞬时窜过他的全身…想开口却无法出声，只能怔怔地瞪大双眼…只觉得尼奥的声音变得有些不真实。

「艾尔·达·弗拉格对自己的独生子穆非常不满，觉得只有自己才是完美的，所以他不惜花巨资克隆了自己想作为继承人。结果却失败了。那个有缺陷的失败克隆人劳·鲁·克鲁泽诅咒着这个世界，他放火点燃了弗拉卡家族的宅邸，烧死了艾尔·达·弗拉卡，后来跑去加入扎夫特军……他唯一的人生目标，就是让全人类陪葬…」尼奥冷冷道来，仿佛在诉说一个别人的故事——某种意义上说也没错，却仍然透着强烈愤恨与哀怜。

「但是……他…你……诶？？…」

这个曾亲身参与了前次大战的调整者精英少年的大脑，此时却处理不了这突如其来的信息量，变得一片空白…

尼奥又灌了自己一口，语气缓和了下来：

「你要知道，并不是帕特里克·萨拉一个人，就能让这个世界变得疯狂的。事情从来都没这么简单——」

阿斯兰觉得自己被惊愕吞噬，他从未想过这个故事，会有另外一个版本，也从未想过这个世界上还会有人和他承担着相似的重压…

「虽然在玛琉告诉我这件事后，有一瞬间我不确定是不是要继续寻回失去的记忆。但是那份记忆里还有她，所以即使会同时想起创造出恐怖灾祸之种的父亲 ，我依然想要找回来。」

他举起啤酒杯重重地碰了一下阿斯兰手里的那罐，扯出一抹坚强的苦笑：

「你说我们是不是得干一杯？阿斯兰·萨拉。」

一口气将杯中的酒喝完，尼奥站起来要走。

阿斯兰终于从他的“故事”中回过神，急忙追问：

「大佐…那…另一个答案对应的故事呢？」

尼奥拍拍他的肩膀，笑到：

「…再多喝几杯你就知道了呀。」

望着“精神兄长”离开的背影，阿斯兰无奈地笑了笑，自嘲似地喃喃道：

「都说了我喝不醉啊。」


	17. 偷袭

睡不着。

也许是两年没有上过宇宙了，持续的失重感让玛琉觉得不踏实；

也许是前几天米娅的事让她对接下来将面对的战事更加不安…

总之，就是睡不着。

翻来覆去，最终还是决定出去走走。她知道他就在隔壁，便刻意避开，可是还是在下一次抬起头的时候，发现自己又回到了那扇门前。犹豫了下，还是拗不过自己的心意，按下密码，轻轻地进去。

看他一眼，也许就能安心了。

他在睡，匀称结实的脖颈和一半胸膛裸露在薄被外面。

突然，一个欲望在玛琉心里悸动起来——想吻他。

想知道，偷吻他是什么感觉。总是自己被偷吻不是很不公平么？

她盯着他的身体看了一会儿，每一块地方都看起来很不错的样子，她可以想象到那结实而富有弹性的触感，权宜再三选中了他锁骨到脖子中间的地方作为最终目标。

慢慢地，俯下身子，她连大气都不敢出，紧张却激动，就像一个在偷糖吃的孩子。

轻轻地，吻上去，能感受到他脖颈气息的起伏，斜眼偷瞄，他还是全然无知无觉的睡着。

于是她逐渐加深了力度，甚至还微微地用牙齿咬了咬，好留下一个她恶作剧的证明。

可是，这次她错了……

一股强大的力量，从她的颈后袭来，将她死死地压在他了的胸口。

「真是的……」他俏皮的睁开一只眼睛，用刚醒来略带沙哑的笑音揶揄她「我想让你吻一下也就算了……没想到你这么不知足」他一下子扬起身子，用另一只手推到了她的肩膀上。

「啊…」玛琉轻叫，满脸通红，不祥的感觉随着她自己向后倒的身体而不断上升。她早该想到，像他这样久经沙场的军人要是防卫意识如此淡泊，死一百次都已经是运气了。

可惜，现在太迟了。

把她重重按在身下，他不由分说地一下覆上她的嘴唇，舌尖滑过双唇间的缝隙抵住了贝齿，玛琉仿佛被催眠了一般合上了双眼，尽管很努力的咬紧牙关，但还是很快就被攻陷，然后被占领，只能任凭他在里面胡作非为……

直到玛琉胸口的起伏开始加剧，有些呼吸困难的征兆，他才不舍地慢慢放开。

「嘛——这是对你刚才小动作的回礼…」

他坏笑着，一只手抓住她的双手压在头顶，另一只手的两只手指从她的下颚顺着脖子划过锁骨抵在了军服的领口。

「偷袭失败的代价是什么呢？舰长大人~」

他盯着她涨红的脸，眯眼愉快地笑起来，玛琉认命似的将头撇向一边，咬着下唇，却满脸不服输的表情。

一手拉开上衣，他伸手包住了她柔软的敏感，忽轻忽重地爱抚揉捏起来。

因为她头正撇向一边，耳朵正好暴露在他面前。他便低下头，从耳朵下口轻柔地舔弄，用呼吸的热气骚动她的后颈。从耳朵传来的阵阵酥痒传遍了她的全身，每一处的肌肤都开始渴望这个男人。

玛琉的身体在他轻重有度的抚摸和亲吻下很快热了起来，胸口映出一片潮红。她尝试从他手里挣脱，可是浑身发软使不上劲，只好屈服于这情欲的挑逗中，任由他在自己身上为所欲为。 可是一会儿男人的动作却停了下来，她回过头来，羞涩的眼眸里有些不满。

便见他嘴角扬起愉悦的弧度，一脸坏笑地吻了下来。

从唇瓣一下侵入不给她抗拒的机会，他特有的男性气息立即充满了她的口腔，强烈却干净。舌尖柔滑津甜地互动，伴随着若有似无的娇哼。她很想抱住他，可他偏偏钳着她的双手就是不让。她只好把不满全部发泄在吻里。直到又是上气不接下气，才慢慢离开。

迷恋地盯着她红润的双唇，上面清楚的残留着激吻过后的甜美余韵。

他贪恋地将脸埋入她胸口的柔软，一只手却不老实地在她最敏感的地带来回游走，玛琉防御似地弓起身子，不想变成了更容易进入的角度，只能任他抚弄，燥热难耐的激情顺着腰身攀了上来。

几乎是最舒服时候，内线呼叫却突然响了起来，“紧急”灯刺眼闪烁，他在不爽几秒之后还是起身按下了音频回应键。

「怎么了？」

「穆大哥，舰长在你这里吗？」是基拉略带焦急的声音，他和玛琉轮班，现在正代替她坐在舰桥。

在发到舰长室的消息没人接听的时候，直接往他的休息室里挂，对此大家好像都已经习以为常了。

「嗯，是我。什么情况？」玛琉接过话。语气立刻转为指挥官特有的镇定沉稳，和前1秒的娇弱简直判若两人。

尼奥耍脾气似地用手指划过她还半裸露着的后背，玛琉忙咬紧下唇忍住酥痒，转头瞪了他一眼，一边把军装拉挺穿好。他觉着有些扫兴…可毕竟现在是战时…

「侧前方出现地球军的战舰‘葛蒂·露’，距离10000，没有瞭舰，MS三机。」米丽雅莉亚报告道。

『 ‘葛蒂·露’？』听到前母舰的名字，尼奥疑惑似地自言自语到：

「难道对方是幻痛机动队？」

听他这么一说，玛琉马上指示到，

「全员二级战斗准备，我们马上来舰桥。」

是来偷袭的？还是来侦查？…既然离对方还有一段安全距离，我方又隐在暗处，这种情况，应该先按兵不动。被对方发现的风险不是很大。

「而且…」基拉又补上一句「根据热纹比对，对方…其中有那驾‘盖亚’。」

『……“盖亚”？』

「难道是……史黛拉!!？」

他猛地跳起来，一把抓过军装，套上就往格纳库的方向冲去，连驾驶服都没顾上换。

自从柏林一战被“自由高达”击下，来到大天使号之后，原母舰的动向他就不知道也不关心了。如今吉普利尔已死，直属于LOGOS的“葛蒂·露”为什么会突然出现在这里？且那三个孩子应该早就……那又是谁在驾驶“盖亚”？…他必须去确认一下。


	18. 逆转的命运

「我去看看！」坐进“拂晓高达”，他向舰桥获取许可。

这艘母舰他们曾在奥布海域见过，连同舰载机“混沌”“深渊”和“盖亚”——三架从扎夫特军抢来的新型高达。而基拉也曾在那里以他奇妙的感知力感应到过“穆”的存在。

「穆大哥我陪你过去吧！」

「没关系我去就好，“自由”还是低调一点」

现在还不到暴露的时候。“拂晓高达”只有短暂的一次露脸，也和“大天使号”扯不上直接关系，应该尚不为联合所知。

“葛蒂·露”的船体逐渐靠近，光学屏幕同时显现它钢蓝色的舰影，就像是幽暗中有一片黑丝绒那般。

尼奥驾驶“拂晓”迂回着朝着深蓝巨舰飞去，在射程之外稍远的地方停下，他正盘算着接下来应该怎么做。驾驶舱内忽然响起了有MS接近时急促的报警声。

是“盖亚”！不知道先前躲在哪里的黑色MS，突然直直地冲着他飞来。

他赶忙将推射器转向，往侧面跳开，拉出一段距离。

“盖亚”见状举枪就射，“拂晓”特殊的“八尺镜”装甲却不留情面地瞬间把光束反弹了回去，险些击中“盖亚”。尼奥倒吸一口凉气，急忙去修改装甲的反射率。可是突然被反击，显然是惊到了“盖亚”的驾驶，深黑的机体开足马力冲了过来。尼奥一边防御闪躲，用不会反弹光束的龙骑兵张开防御屏代替“八尺镜”，一边急忙尝试接通敌机，

「史黛拉，是史黛拉吗？」他在通信频道里大喊。

“盖亚”停止了发射光束，但枪口还瞄准着他。

「我是尼奥，史黛拉你能听得见吗？」

「尼…奥？」隔了好几秒，通信中传来一个怯生生的女孩子的声音。

是她！那孩子还活着！！他差点叫出来。

「对！是我，尼奥！已经没事了！」他温和而坚定地安抚道，声音抑制不住因为激动有些发抖「尼奥来保护史黛拉了，不用怕！」

「尼奥！没有死！」女孩像小鸟一样开心地喊起来。

另外两架“威达”搞不清楚状况，却也放下了动作，警惕地停在不远处，静观其变。

“葛蒂·露”的舰长伊恩·李少校认出这个深沉中夹着些轻浮的声音，加上见他之前操作龙骑兵，和MA“艾格萨斯”的感觉十分相似，毕竟就算调整人中能够如此熟练操作龙骑类武器的人也为数不多。他几乎能确信这“自报家门”的真实性，可他不是在柏林战场已经……于是他透过史黛拉的通信器确认到:

「是罗阿诺克上校吗？」

「是我」他沉着嗓子回答。

「我想和您聊一聊，舰桥的通信码没变。」

尼奥切掉和对方的通信，回向大天使号征询到「可以吗？对方是我的老部下」同时打开通信，以便后续通信持续传回舰桥。

「接触看看吧」玛琉和基拉互相确认了一下。两个身经百战的人凭直觉觉得应该不像是圈套，可又摸不出对方的目的。

光学影像出现，老部下古板的脸上平添了好些憔悴。

「哟，李少校，好久不见啊！」

熟悉的声音和发色，搭配陌生的面孔。应该说李没有想到面具下面，是一张如此年轻率性的脸。同样陌生的还有军服。

「上…上校是加入奥布军了吗？」

「嘛，算是吧，情况有些复杂。总之现在既不是联合军也不是扎夫特。我可受够了这两边无止境地打来打去。」

「我们……也是吧……」古板的中校垂下眼。

之后他和尼奥坦言道，自从他在柏林战场MIA后，他们又被派往“天堂基地”，目睹了“毁灭高达”敌我不分的残杀，很多下属士兵的家人也在战火中死去，他们动摇了…在吉普利尔死亡后便失去战斗意志。因为“幻痛”本身是没有官方记录的秘密部队，就偷偷脱离大西洋联邦来到宇宙，却又不知道何去何从。直到最近从扎夫特线人处听说议长的“命运计划”，这才觉悟到谁才是真正唯恐天下不乱酝造混沌之人。如今“安魂曲”又被扎夫特接管，等于地球被枪口顶住了后脑勺。

「我可不想自然人的未来也睡在‘摇篮’里啊…」这位从军大半辈子的右派老军官，挺直了身子板，眼神变得凌厉起来。

「这么巧，我也是这么想的」尼奥换了种轻松的语气直接了当地问，

「你们有多少人……？」

「还有第七机动舰队和月面基地的少量残存部队。」

「那么，要不要一起再干一架呢？老伙计…」

「听你的，上校。」

「不不，这事要听舰长的。」他耸肩笑道，把母舰的通讯信号切了进来。

「初次见面伊恩·李少校，我是奥布第二宇宙师团旗舰“大天使号”的舰长，玛琉·拉米亚斯…」当他们对话时，拉克丝、基拉、玛琉已经商定，但还需要确认一下对方的战斗的意志是否相同。「本舰接下来的任务是征讨迪兰达尔议长的“命运计划”，并阻止可能发生的大规模毁灭性攻击，贵舰队是否愿意与我们并肩作战？」

没想到他现在的“母舰”会是那艘传奇之舰“大天使号”！老军官先是一愣，很快就起立端正地行了一个军礼，舰桥上的士兵也纷纷起立敬礼。

「听候差遣！」

尼奥将联合的舰队带到L4附近的临时基地——先前为米娅进行了一个简单而庄重的葬礼之后，为了防止后续有人追踪拉克丝，“大天使号”很快离开了月面都市“哥白尼”，提前来到这个隐蔽在碎星带的废弃卫星栖身。

当联合舰队的军官们走下战舰，基拉和玛琉等人已经在那里等候了。他们又正式地聊了一会，将舰队重新编制，仍由“葛蒂·露”带领一部分高速舰编为一个舰队，另一部分重型舰作为后方防线，守卫地球。两队高机动性的MS自然是划到了尼奥麾下。

会后，尼奥走向李少校，仿佛上次见面已经是几年前的事了——就在短短一个多月世界时局已经翻天覆地…

「史汀呢？」尼奥开口问道，既然史黛拉还活着，那另一个“扩展人”少年会不会…

「史汀驾驶后续量产‘毁灭’，在扎夫特攻打“天堂基地”时战死了…」老军官清晰的回复瞬时击碎了尼奥心中的侥幸，果然奇迹没有发生两次…虽然是“不出所料”的答案，还是令他心中一沉，不禁为少年默哀…

「那史黛拉是怎么…？」

「那孩子命不该绝吧…」少校艰难地笑了一下，「在‘毁灭’被击毁爆炸之后，她的生命信号一直有微弱的残存，最终我们根据她体内的芯片信号找到了她——居然在距离‘毁灭’残骸30公里外的一个冰湖里…像是谁把她“葬”在哪儿似的…」

尼奥脑子里浮现出那位拥有火红色瞳孔的扎夫特少年——“脉冲高达”的机师。上次把史黛拉送回还给自己的时候，那孩子满脸都是不安而又不舍的神情。既然“脉冲高达”当时也外场，很可能是那孩子做的吧…

「虽然她伤的很重，但所幸大脑没有受伤。大概是湖水的低温，一下刺激她的身体进入了假死状态。“扩展人”的身体强度还真是…」

「没事就好，辛苦你了少校」大致了解了原委，尼奥便打断了少校的话，他依然不习惯用这类说法形容一个活生生的孩子，总之活下来比什么都重要。史黛拉的实战能力虽然不能说特别出众，但她各项的“数据”却一向很高。能从这种方面反馈出来，也算是种安慰了吧…

「那史黛拉和“盖亚”，我先带走了。」

「那您是怎么…」见尼奥准备离开，老军官赶忙追问。按说他也和史黛拉一样，应该是战死在柏林战场上了。现在不仅毫发无损还和那艘传奇的战舰在一起。

「说来话长啊——」他又扬起那抹轻浮潇洒「等战争结束我请你喝一杯，我们慢慢聊。」

说着尼奥将一只出手伸到他面前，笑道:

「您可要活到那时候啊。」

老军官接过他伸出的手用力地握了一下。

他还是摸不透这位年轻上校的脑子里到底在想什么？不过比起冷冰的面具，现在他眼里闪着的光，令人非常安心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 史黛拉是本文中被逆天改命的角色。  
> 实际上我个人一直觉得GSD的主线和主角真原本是有可以翻盘的写法的。GSD的主CP是真x史黛拉，而史黛拉的设定就是个彻头彻尾的工具人，她因为战争而生作为战斗工具直到死亡。那么因为史黛拉的死，真应该能意识到命运计划的重大陷阱，并籍此成长到反抗计划的“正途”上。可惜他却朝着相反的方向狂奔而去，浪费了史黛拉整个人物的塑造，直至大战结束也没有在格局上迈进一步。  
> 史黛拉这个角色的设定很大程度被浪费掉了，她的死亡也并没能给剧情带来比较重大的推动。因此把她救回来并不会影响到后续主线，而她其实有挺多可挖掘的点，只是本文可能没有机会去展开更多了。  
> 


	19. 史黛拉

在金色MS带领下，黑色的MS“盖亚”安静地停进了“大天使号”的格纳库。玛琉等人乘坐的小艇也正好到达。“盖亚”的舱门打开，一个金色短发的女孩小心翼翼地飘出来，她没有穿战斗服，军装也改得不像样子。对于陌生的环境表现出很不安，一边往下飘一边不停地环顾四周观察着。

就在接触地面的一瞬间，她突然脸色一变，活像是见到鬼了，下一秒少女的尖叫声彻整个格纳库…

「呀啊！——不要！！好可怕——！！可怕的东西——」她边不明所以地大叫着，边用力反蹬地面，朝着“盖亚”的方向，快速逃了回去。

刚从“拂晓”机舱出来的尼奥赶紧直直地追过来…

就在史黛拉快要逃回到“盖亚”的时候，尼奥一把抓住她，把她抱进怀里。

「啊啊！！不要！！——会死的！！好可怕——！！」

怀里的少女尖叫着拼命挣扎。平时如小猫一般乖巧的少女，现在却似一头被逼到穷途末路的豹子。

「没事的，史黛拉，不要……」他想再凑近一点说让她不要害怕，不料少女猛地挥起胳膊，手肘重重地打到尼奥的侧脸上，他嘴里瞬时泛起一股铁锈味，血就顺着嘴角留下来。

『是“自由”！』脸上虽然生疼，脑子却反应过来，刚才史黛拉应该是看见了停在旁边的“强袭自由”，唤起了在柏林战场上“被'自由'杀死”的记忆，极度的恐惧引发了“制约词”效果。

从小艇上下来的船员纷纷赶了过来，有人紧张地拔出了配枪。

「没事的！」他向下面的同僚们大喊「快叫医务班过…！唔呃——」话未说完，肚子上又结实地挨了一击。可是他丝毫没有松手。

基拉快人一步已经打开了格纳库的模拟重力场，两人慢慢被拉回到地面。医疗班冲上去，给了少女一针镇定剂。暴躁少女的动作终于慢下来，不一会儿就昏睡过去。

尼奥喘着粗气，拒绝了围上来的医务人员。

「我…没事，不用管我…」他横向抱起昏迷了的少女，望向玛琉说「陪我回一趟‘葛蒂·露’吧…」，

又安慰其他成员道「已经没事了，大家回去吧。我会处理好她的。」

尼奥和玛琉带着少女登上穿梭小艇，众人散去，只有基拉一脸复杂还站在原地，怔怔地望着穿梭小艇离去…

尼奥拜托玛琉驾驶小艇，自己则抱着少女坐在副驾，闷声低着头，不讲一句话。

「到底…发生了什么？这孩子是…？」玛琉小心翼翼地开口询问道。

考虑良久，他挤出一个苦涩的回答。

「……这孩子是MS机师…也是被基拉干掉的那架‘毁灭高达’的驾驶…」

玛琉惊愕地转过头，眼前闪回了柏林见到的巨大黑影，和黑影之下延烧的无边火势，崩塌的建筑物，遮天蔽日的黑烟，化为地狱的城市…

而心爱的人此时低着头锁紧了眉头，一脸痛苦不已，她知道令他时常浮现出晦暗神情的答案，就在这里。而这次，他希望自己陪他去面对。

造成了巨大伤亡的欧亚西大陆一战是他心里的伤痛。尽管是执行上面的命令，狠心送史黛拉上战场去赌一线生机，在亲眼目睹屠城的惨状后心里又希望谁能出手阻止…无法从这矛盾循环的痛苦中脱出。到头来失去了那么多，却还是什么都没有守住…

强迫自己停下消沉的思绪，他换了个方式回答玛琉的问题：

「史黛拉她…就是联合的“扩展计划”培养出来的超级士兵，比起普通士兵更有战斗“效率”的强化人。」

「强化人……？」

玛琉周身一颤，想起前次大战时主天使号搭载了三架战斗能力非比寻常的高达，大约就是由“强化人”所驾驶，要不然不可能会有压制住基拉和阿斯兰的操纵能力。眼前纤瘦的少女居然也是…？驾驶“盖亚”或者“毁灭”，确实不是普通的自然人少女可以做到的…可既然是超级士兵为什么又会惊慌失措到这个地步…

「那…她刚才……？」

「大概是因为在格纳库看到了“强袭自由”引发了“制约词”效果…」

玛琉显然是没听懂，只是怔怔地望着他。

「啊……该怎么说呢……」他脸色一沉，尝试用那些他自己都不爱听的词汇来解释：

「因为“扩展人”的战斗力甚至超越调整人，所以要通过“制约词”来限制他们的出格行为。但使用“制约词”会唤起恐惧，同时对他们造成心理和精神上的伤害，影响后续战斗“效率”，所以一旦使用，就需要放回“摇篮”消除影响。」

「那她的“制约词”是……」

「是“死”……」他说的很轻，生怕史黛拉听见一样。

玛琉看着沉沉睡着的少女，恬静白皙的脸庞上还挂着泪。完全无法和刚才在格纳库因为“制约恐慌”而发飙的MS驾驶联系在一起。

再次回到“葛蒂·露”，在一个光线诡异的“寝室”里，玛琉见到了他所说的“摇篮”——一个有着半球体玻璃罩的落地圆床。床边的架子上还有好多瓶罐和机械。

尼奥把史黛拉轻轻放上床垫，玻璃罩缓缓落下来。他和边上的操作人员讲了几句话，就和玛琉一起从那个房间里退了出来。 

「所以，这个“摇篮”是做什么用的？……」

技术人员出身的她，敏感地知道这个物件很不普通。

「这是“扩展人”的“维修”站……可以对他们的记忆进行操作，可以删除“制约词”的影响，也可以删除不必要的认知……」尼奥冷冷地说道。

玛琉倒吸一口冷气，抬起双手捂紧了嘴，痛苦地闭上眼睛。瞬间明白联合用来调整穆记忆的，怕也是类似技术——消抹他与自己相知相爱、并肩战斗的经历，又给他灌输另一人格来控制他……她深吸了几口气，强迫自己镇定下来，不然她会很想要往研究出这种东西的人脑袋上来上一枪。

「抱歉，我应该…再早一点…告诉你的………」他懊恼地咬牙。带着她过来，但即便到了最后一刻，还是犹豫要不要把真相告诉她，现在的敌人是PLANT的议长，如果这种时候再和联合起冲突……

玛琉觉得脑子好疼，明明不想再了解的…可是既然他带自己过来，大概就是希望她能见证这一切…她努力抗拒着从脚底升起的寒意，还是决定要知道全部都真相。于是尽量平静地继续发问：

「也就是说这女孩…还有其他强化人机师…都是靠着这种“维修”……」

「不是机师……」尼奥沉沉地咽了的口气，冷冷地吐出一个词「是‘生物体CPU’。」

“生物体CPU”——那就是史黛拉和其他扩展人孩子的代称。在81机动队里除了尼奥，好像没人对这个名词有任何意见。他们不是驾驶员，而是战斗机的零件。语言真是个不可思议的东西，明知是欺瞒，但一经出口，却能全盘改写人们脑中的印象，甚至忘却事物原有的本质。只是改了称呼，少男少女就被理所当然地认为是兵器的一部分了。

「生物体……CPU……?」玛琉一下被这个陌生的词汇镇住了，仅是字面上的意思已经很可怕了。

「嗯。这可是军方的标准叫法哦。很形象吧？」他故意用了种轻佻的腔调，却更显得沉重和苦涩。

「哎？……」玛琉难以置信地盯着穆，希冀着她的猜想是错误的。不然简直像打个报告就能领用的部件一样。

尼奥的语气陡然变得怒不可遏。挥起一拳砸在冰冷的墙上。

「她…他们……是活兵器，是会讲话的MS芯片，是军用耗材！……必须战斗，不停的战斗……直到死亡……」

「这…太残忍了……一边憎恨基因操作的调整人，一边却把小孩子拿去用药物强化了作为兵器使用…联合军也太疯狂了…」 

玛琉咬紧了牙，不曾想到他口里的“那些孩子”居然会是这样的。只是接受这个事实就让她感到胃里一阵恶心…

挽起他的手，感受到他因愤怒而不住的颤抖…

现在她知道他为什么会对议长的“命运计划”有如此强烈的抵触，这少女就是一例活生生的“定制的人生”啊。

「这不是你的错……」她柔声说道。

尼奥也知道这并非自己能够左右，但听到心爱女人宽恕般的安慰，他才觉得获得了一点救赎。

「我没事，至少这孩子现在还活着…今天我在这里呆着等她醒，你先回“大天使号”吧…」

长吻她的额头，他平静了下来，只是声音中透着疲惫。

他想好了，这一次他决定完成那位有着血瞳的扎夫特少年不惜打破军纪赌上性命送回奄奄一息少女时和自己的约定——

“把她送到远离战场与死亡的温暖平和的世界！”

史黛拉从摇篮里悠悠醒来，昨天的害怕与疲惫一扫而空。少女见到自己最喜欢的金发军官正站在不远处看着她，就喊着他的名字开心地跑了上来，一把紧紧环住他的手臂。尽管他拿下了面具，但史黛拉凭着声音就好喜欢他，他对自己讲话时的声音总是好温柔。

尼奥把平复了的少女带回到“大天使号”的舰长室，史黛拉怯生生地拽着他军服的一角，一半身体掩在他背后，和昨天目露凶光的狂暴少女，简直判若两人。

玛琉觉得匪夷所思。

「史黛拉，这位是'玛琉'，她是尼奥的女朋友哦，也会保护史黛拉的。」尼奥俯下身向少女介绍到。第一次从他嘴里听到“女朋友”这个词，玛琉的心情有点复杂，又觉得好笑。

「尼奥的女朋友？……也会保护史黛拉？」少女像是小心翼翼地确认。

「嗯。」尼奥耐着性子，又一字一句地说 「你会喜欢玛琉，玛琉也会喜欢你的。」

「会喜欢…史黛拉？」她小小声跟着念到。

看到他们这样的交谈，玛琉噗地笑了出来，她从来想过这个轻佻甚至有点油嘴滑舌男人，居然可以这么温和地说话，像是个试图和一个学龄前孩子交谈的父亲。而女孩子全神贯注地看着他，一字一句地聆听着。玛琉心里浮出一种女性难以抗拒的爱怜情愫。

「玛琉，能帮她…换件衣服吗？」

「诶？」

玛琉诧异了一下，却看到他愧疚的脸上浮现出了决心，

「我不想再让她上战场了。」

她轻轻点头，走上前，蹲下身子柔声问道，

「史黛拉我们去换一下衣服好不好？」

「嗯」少女乖顺地应道「史黛拉…裙子……喜欢！」

她只说一些简单的只字片语，讲话的方式和年纪并不匹配，像个尚在学说话的孩子。

「史黛拉她好像特别喜欢裙子。」尼奥解释到。

史黛拉似乎对某些东西有着近乎固执的喜欢，比如裙子、大海还有尼奥自己。这种强烈的依恋或许是他存在于81机动队时极为少数的支撑。

可惜米丽这次回归却没有带裙装来，仓皇跟着阿斯兰跑来的美玲更是没有多余的衣服，舰上又没有别的同龄少女可以借。玛琉思来想去，最后从置物间找出一条粉红色的精致可爱洋装裙——是已逝的芙蕾·阿尔斯塔的洋装连衣裙——在她换上军装志愿留在大天使号之后，就一直被留在了衣柜里。

史黛拉爱不释手前后反复看了几遍，笑得特别开心。那种快活劲，和任何喜欢可爱小裙子的女孩并无二致。说来，她的声音也和芙蕾有好几分相似，这么想着玛琉心里又窜过一阵抽痛，为什么像这样本该有大好人生的孩子，却成为了战争的牺牲品…

帮她脱下军装，玛琉才看到她纤细的身躯上也布着不少新旧伤痕，在白皙的皮肤上分外扎眼。

「痛吗？」 她轻柔地抚摸着她胸口一道长长的伤痕，

少女晃了晃脑袋，甚至有些许开心地细声回道：

「史黛拉不痛，尼奥也是这样的。」

玛琉心里猛地纠起，一把抱住了她，没想到史黛拉的身体放松地一沉，也轻轻伸手环住她的背，把头安顺地靠在她肩上，像一只小奶猫一样乖巧。

「妈…妈…」她轻声喊到。

在罗德尼亚“扩展计划”的研究所里，这些孩子会称呼看护他们的女性工作人员为“妈妈”，也只有“妈妈”会像这样温柔地待他们，虽然只是偶尔，却成为那份“孩童本能”唯一的心灵港湾。这个拥抱让史黛拉想起了曾经的“妈妈”。

而这一声没来由的轻呼却触动了玛琉心里最柔软的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *史黛拉换装这个桥段的灵感来自声优都是桑岛法子。桑岛S和SD配了三个角色全都壮烈领便当，真的惨……


	20. 命运计划

议长公开发布了“命运计划”，与先前拉克丝的情报几乎基本分毫未差，鼓吹要打造一个“没有战争的世界”。一个以基因手段指定每个人的性别、能力、个性直到整个人生，将命运在出生之日就安排好——一个自由意志将被抹杀的世界。

世界陷入迷茫与混乱，但是却没有出现大规模强烈的反对声。或许大家在战事里沉沦太久，“消灭战争”像是有魔力的诱惑。plant迅速拉拢了支持他的国家，提供了友好的援助。

当然也不是所有人都受到了魔咒，反对的声音依然四起，首当其冲就是奥布和斯堪达维纳王国。大西洋联邦也表示反对，但接连失去了几个主要军事基地，如今显得有些人轻言微。

狄兰达尔发表声明不久，藏身在小行星带的“永恒号”就和“大天使号”取得联络，久违的众人都聚集在舰桥上，脸色阴沉忧虑。

「和预期的一样世界的反响不温不火啊。」

“永恒号”上的沃尔特菲尔德语带不耐。

玛琉苦笑“纠正”道：

「是比预期还要惨淡吧？」

尼奥双手环抱在胸前，依在舰长席边耸了耸肩：

「讲真大家都没闹明白吧？超越人种和国界，一下讲到基因，谁都会困惑的。」

「只听那些话，真让人感到都是好处——没有不安，消除战争，能获得幸福…」

听着玛琉冷冷的叙述，基拉微微拧起眉头：

「但是现在大家又相信议长。」

狄兰达尔处心积虑树立起完美人设，一个痛恨联合暴行、维护和平，跨越种族为人类谋求共同发展之道的人。

阿斯兰却一针见血地指出：

「但计划肯定不会点到为止。」

作为议长曾经直属的战士，他现在心里满是无处安放的焦虑与不安。

「毕竟那家夥说了要投入实行嘛」

巴尔特菲尔德一向不羁的语气里也蕴藏着怒气。

阿斯兰转头望向通讯席上的米莉亚利雅。

「奥布呢？」

「已经进入防卫态势。政府已经确定拒绝采纳计划了。」

也许是感觉到祖国将面临的危机，米莉亚利雅的声音有点僵涩。

「是吗……」

卡嘉丽的动作果然快。阿斯兰一面在心中赞赏，一面想起留在地上的卡嘉丽和国家的安危，神情又是一忧。

玛琉颇感为难的低声叹道：

「对方使用强硬手段的话，又只好一战了……」

为了中立自由的国家理念，奥布又将走上一条艰难的路。

基拉的脸色越发沉重。阿斯兰知道他的表情是什么意思。不服从的就攻击，或是除了付诸武力别无选择，这些都只会增加仇恨，双方也明明早就知道了，却还是制造出这种僵局。

苦涩的凉意沁入阿斯兰的心里，到头来，自己选择的路和父亲等人有什么不同？

「结果还是要打。说来说去，我们又只剩下一种选择。」

基拉的声音里也满是痛苦。

「我也讨厌这个方案，可是我真的想让这种事情结束……」

「……是啊。」

听他这么说，阿斯兰也迟疑起来。

他一直希望让战争早日结束，现在却要推开那只追求和平的手，主动求战。这会不会像基拉曾经说过的，只是一厢情愿的任性？

正在迷惘之际，却听得一个清澈的声音说：

「不过……现在的我们，也只能战斗了。」

「拉克丝……」

拉克丝抬起头，与众人相视，凛然说道：

「编织梦想，期盼未来——这是上天为了让人类活下去而赋予的力量。若是连这一点都受到限制，或甚至是被禁止，那我们岂不等于是行尸走肉了吗……所有生命都是为了获得未来而活——那是可以为之一战的！」

“命运计划”带给社会的不是安稳，而是形同死亡的未来，

「所以我们仍然必须战斗，作为现在活着的生命去对抗企图毁减生命的人——还有议长揭示的死亡世界。」

在拉克丝清澈而坚毅的声音汇中阿斯兰也终于下定决心。

「嗯。」

「对。」基拉坚定地微笑，扫去众人脸上的阴霾。

生存是一场战斗。就算这一场结束，下一场还是会再来，在活着的每一天里，人都不得不奋战。放弃生存和努力，任由一切按部就班，人也会舍弃自我。打从生命在地球诞生，这种最基本的战斗就不断反复。我们为了生存而战，为每日的变化而惊奇，有时也会有不合理，必须为所爱的世界而战。战斗是所有生命的权利，亦是义务。迷惘也罢，犯错也罢，重要的是在那之后，我们必须凭自由意志作出选择，若是连自由意志都不复存在，人类存在的意义和动机也会一同消失。

决意已定，拉克丝敦促似地望向玛琉，柔和的脸庞洋溢着坚定。

「舰长，请马上起航，和永恒号汇合吧。」

「明白了。」

“大天使号”急速行驶在和“永恒号”汇合的线路上，这本该是一程秘密且静谧的旅途，米丽亚莉娅却突然发出报告：

「舰长，公共救援频道收到发自ZAFT的舰队信息…」她一面侧耳解析着音源，语气疑惑地说道「好像…是在找我们？」

「诶？」玛琉诧异地转过身，犹豫着下令：「先接进来听一下。」

公共救援频道是单方面公开的信息频段，只要在这个宙域的所有通讯设备都可以接收到，即使不是圈套，通讯内容也很有可能被其他第三方听见。但是，这也是再明确不过的叛军行为，冒这么大风险对方舰队究竟想要干什么？

疑惑中，只听见夹杂着干扰音的通讯中，重复着“大天…使号，能听见…吗？大天使…号…”

听了一会儿也再没有更多讯息了，玛琉指示米丽雅莉亚打开同频道，试探问到：

「是谁在发出信息…？」

听得对方突然拉高语调单刀直入：

「吾等希望成为第三种颜色，拉米亚斯舰长！」

这番话全然出人意料之外，“大天使号”舰桥哗然。这句暗号似的比喻，是玛琉在挪威折回奥布途中遭遇扎夫特的伏击时，通过“国际救援频道”回复“密涅瓦”的招降时说的。也就是说，对方应该是那时候在场的扎夫特队，不然就是从相关小队处听说了的。若是如此，便是冲着她们“第三方势力”的立场而来。 略一思量玛琉凛声回到：

「我是'大天使号'舰长，玛琉·拉米亚斯。」

听到玛琉本人的回应，对方便立刻直白地宣告了他们的意图：

「关于“命运计划”的事，吾等想和您聊聊。」

玛琉向米丽雅莉亚点头示意，CIC掌门瞬间会意地将通信码以加密方式发给了对方。

「这里是扎夫特康古队队长康古·巴卡尼，另外还有四个小队。」更换通讯频道之后，对面报上诚意:「吾等在挪威见过您…虽然那时的立场…」

「那正好谢谢他们当时手下留情。」玛琉缓和气氛地一笑，便拉回到议题：「关于‘命运计划’，想说的是？」

「吾等和奥布的立场一样，没有办法认同这样动摇人类根基的计划。」扎夫特军官的话语依然简短而直白。

「确实，那是会抹杀人类未来的计划。因此我们不仅会针对迪兰达尔议长，也将与支持推行此计划的Plant一战。」玛琉的回应也同样直戳痛处。

「吾等有这个觉悟！实话说，吾等在这个节点脱离扎夫特，就已经没有后路了！也请您务必将吾辈的决议转达给拉克丝小姐，希望能与贵舰同行！」

提到拉克丝，舰桥上的成员都感到惊诧，玛琉忽然想起那时在“两位拉克丝”事件的现场直播中，拉克丝对全世界的媒体的宣告之词：

“…我本人——希捷尔·克莱因之女，秉持在前次大战时和‘大天使号’并肩作战的立场，现在仍和该舰及奥布的阿斯哈代表站在同一阵线。”原来不仅仅是表明拉克丝的立场，还精妙地透露出了联系方式——频繁现身战场的“大天使号”远比隐藏起来的“永恒号”容易寻找的多，而找到“大天使号”便能联系到她。

玛琉微微一笑，正视对方，应答到

「我明白了。」

“第一中继站即将就定位。”

满是监控屏幕的议长室里刚刚传来总控室的报告。经过一段线路隐秘的飞行，现在议长身处一个如同小行星一般的巨型军事要塞基地——“弥赛亚”。

“‘安魂曲’控制系统连接成功，测试正常。”通讯频道里继续报告着。

被扎伏特接收的“安魂曲”已经修复了控制系统，残余的中继站也正在重新配置。

“主体修复进度80%，中继站配合率65%。”

狄兰达尔坐在议长室后方的椅子上神态自若地发出指示：

「主体修复完成后，尽快蓄能吧。阿尔萨斯基地已经有所行动了。」

「是。」操作员毫不迟疑地将指示传送到总控室。

狄兰达尔接着望向秘书官。

「各国有什么新的动态？」

「没有。目前明确表示否定的只有奥布和斯堪的纳维亚王国。」

听见秘书官这么回答，狄兰达尔便在萤幕上放大电视画面。画面中，回归的奥布元首——阿斯哈代表正在议会里慷慨致辞。

「因此我国坚决反对迪兰达尔议长提出的计划实行！」

奥布果然不会乖乖听话——狄兰达尔惋惜这一颗没能吃下的棋子，他仍然欣赏卡嘉丽果敢的抗拒。然而——

「我说的应该够明白了，这是赌上人类存亡的最后防卫策略。」

他冷冷地看着面前的棋盘仿佛自言自语。另一边的屏幕中，突出于月球表面的巨大光束炮口正在缓缓开启。

「还要坚持敌对的话……那就是全人类的敌人了。」

与此同时，玛琉和永恒号取得联络，沟通状况后众人接纳了方才投诚的扎夫特部队。既是扎夫特，便自然交由巴尔特菲尔德接手。汇合之后，尼奥陪同玛琉踏上了永恒号。

「哟，之前听说你活下来啦，还是得当面说句恭喜。」

一身日晒后的黝黑，脸上横着一道大大的伤疤划过左眼直切下颚，反而使男子那张精悍的五官更加引人注目，失去的左眼为他野性的气质甚至增添了一点海盗似的逸趣。

看来他也是经历过大生死的人。

尼奥在脑海里似乎能摸到这个形象，个性如此突兀之人并不常见，想是这位之前他该认识，至少是见过面的。

「总之我还是向你正式介绍一下吧…」玛琉在他开口前说道：「这位就是安德鲁·巴尔特菲尔德队长，前扎夫特名将，现在是'永恒号'的舰长。」

巴尔特菲尔德主动伸出手：

「那么请再次多关照了，弗拉卡少…啊不对…」他像意识到说错了什么，连忙笑着改口：「…你现在是大佐了吧？」

玛琉不明白巴尔特菲尔德此时避重就轻地明知故问到底是为何，只好赶紧打圆场：

「队长，这位是'尼奥·罗阿诺克'大佐，'拂晓'的机师。」

「诶？还没有想起来吗？」巴尔特菲尔德惊讶的有些夸张，声音甚至比平常高了几度。

「做人不能太贪心嘛。」尼奥礼貌性地回握他的手，语气轻松，眼神却戒备起来。

虽然基拉也有喊他“穆大哥”的单纯固执，但这位看似悠哉的男人眼里却流露出挑衅的意味。

「哎呀，活着回来就行了，况且驾驶的技术不是没忘嘛！」巴尔特菲尔德又伸出装着义肢的右手随意拍了拍尼奥的肩膀，豪迈地笑起来：

「总之，有你守着'大天使号'，我就安心多了。」

巴尔特菲尔德将他们带到会议室。

尼奥正想开始议题，却见精壮的男人转身，专心致志地冲起了咖啡，而玛琉只是安静地坐着等，他也只好一言不发。

过了平静的两三分钟，他将两杯咖啡分别递给他们。尼奥注意到玛琉的杯碟上没有放糖，而自己的则放着两块。

「久违了呀，果然还是巴尔特菲尔德队长的咖啡最好喝了。」玛琉小啜了一口赞扬道。

「我就说慢慢明白你的口味了吧。」

「在宇宙里还能喝到你冲调的咖啡，真令人踏实。」玛琉浅浅吸了一口气，露出愉快的笑容。豪迈的男人即刻得意地笑起来，「你喜欢的豆子可不好入手啊！」

尼奥不知道为何觉得有些烦躁，便打断了咖啡的话题切入正题，

「刚有一支扎夫特部队过来投诚，劳您接收下。」

「有五个小队，」玛琉订正到「5艘那斯卡级和26艘劳罗西亚级。 」

「嗯…这个数量说不上令人欣慰，不过这么说来plant也没有一致认同‘命运计划’啊。 」

巴尔特菲尔德若有所思地盯着滤网，直到最后一滴滤液掉进杯里。近些年他呆在Plant的时间非常有限，但仍能品出这其中的严峻。

巴尔特菲尔德端着自己的咖啡坐到了他们对面，尼奥注意到他的杯碟上同样并没有糖。

「找不到永恒号，就找大天使，看来扎夫特也有你的粉丝了啊 拉米亚斯舰长！」

「别拿我开玩笑了，巴尔特菲尔德队长。」

「说起来为什么扎夫特的部队都是小队编制？」尼奥随口问到，一边喝了一口手里的咖啡，酸度有点高，香味更像茶苦味也不高…这是“玛琉的口味？”。比起扎夫特的编制，他的心思却被咖啡的味道绊住了。

「…唔…我还真没想过。大概是指挥官性格各异，经常互相不对付。」巴尔特菲尔德半一派悠然自得地靠在沙发上开玩笑似的答到，反正他讨厌层层官僚，也不太乐意和别的队合作。说不定真的是这样。

「对了，队长叫康古来着，您和他对付吗？」听玛琉这么问及，巴尔特菲尔德眼前一亮。

「康古队啊，那个“吾辈吾辈”说个不停的家伙？我和他们说不定还能叙上旧呢。是支耿直但皮实的队伍，我喜欢。」

「那这几队扎夫特这边就拜托给巴尔特菲尔德队长了。」

「行啊，我一会儿我去看看。」

「没问题吧？」尼奥谨慎地问了一句。在他的意识里，还并没有和扎夫特军并肩作战的经验，而是一直交战的对手。可是无论玛琉或是巴尔特菲尔德都似乎对这种“混搭”毫无芥蒂。玛琉似乎还对扎夫特本身都了如指掌，并不只是知识层面的。

巴尔特菲尔德短短一叹，收敛起玩笑的声色，眼神也随之沉重。

「大家连家都不要了，这份决心可不是脑袋一热啊。」

「永恒号修理的怎么样了？」玛琉关心起了另一艘旗舰，先前遭到扎夫特军的追击，千钧一发之际基拉赶来救下了永恒号，但损毁严重，目前正在争分夺秒地维修中。

「还需要一点时间…」巴尔特菲尔德微微摇头。他也说不准“一点时间”是多久。

「那队长新机体呢？整备好了吗？」

先前驾驶的村雨队长机在保护永恒号时也战损的厉害，如今还没有合适的新座驾。

「终端在追加设备，也不知道赶不赶得及」巴尔特菲尔德稍稍皱起了眉，随即摆摆手。「不过我还得照看永恒号，也未必用得到嘛。」

玛琉转过头，望向对着咖啡正出神的男人「那孩子不会再驾驶MS了对吧。」

「啊？ 啊…嗯…」他只能应承。

「大天使号上有一架'盖亚'，本来就是调整人系统的机体，您要试试吗？」

「就是那架扎夫特基于拉寇性能开发的高达？」

「据说是的，有兽型的变形能力。只是陆战才能发挥优势…」

巴尔特菲尔德哈哈大笑起来，打断了玛琉的顾虑。

「那可感情好！我就不客气收下了，拉米亚斯舰长。」

听说要把史黛拉的机体交给眼前这位散发危险气息的男人，尼奥满心不爽，可是眼下自己已经有了新机体，又决定不让史黛拉再上战场，便找不到合适的理由去反驳，只能生生把气憋回去。

尼奥默默听着两人毫无戒隔地对话，玛琉时而会露出在自己面前也不多见的轻松表情，可以想象他们曾经共渡一段自己所不知道的时光，也建立起彼此的信赖关系，他心里腾起一股难以名状的痛楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在18章和本章插入了联合、扎夫特两次“招安”部队的桥段。这里写的两支部队虽然是虚构的，但“三舰联盟”在战前聚集两方势力是确有其事，只是TV剧情里交代的很少。  
> GSD的最终战，Seed最终战实际上是有本质有很大的不同——  
> Seed最终战 第二次“雅金杜维”攻防战中，正面战场是联合打扎夫特，“三舰联盟”介入主要是为了促成双方停战及破坏大规模杀伤性兵器。最后以很少的战力达成目的而成为传奇。而GSD的最终战，则是由“三舰联盟”代表以奥布为首不愿意接受“命运计划”的势力，正面打扎夫特，虽然和扎夫特军相比军力悬殊，但实际上投入的兵力远比两年前多，官方资料表示是由奥布军、联合残军及扎夫特中反对命运计划的势力组成。动画中也是有相关镜头的，只是寥寥几镜就算交待过了，让很多观众误认为仍然靠三艘战舰和数架MS就搞定了扎夫特全军，有点太神棍。
> 
> 注：在官方设定中：“罗德尼亚实验室事件”之后，'盖亚'高达被扎夫特收回后流入终端，升级成'盖亚VPS'，装甲设定为橘红色，加入了空装变形能力，由巴尔特菲尔德驾驶，配属永恒号。原剧情中虎叔拿到'盖亚VPS'的时间点应该比较早，只是没有具体提到。


	21. 爱之证

「这下‘永恒号’的瞭舰的数量总算像样一点了，‘大天使号‘的压力也能轻一些。」

回到房间，玛琉如释重负。尽管两舰都是旗舰，但“永恒号”本身是运载舰而非战斗舰，即使增加了一些输出火力，战斗力也颇为吃紧，因此“大天使号”便肩负了进攻与护卫的双重重任。

她回过身却见他似乎少见地心不在焉。

「怎么了？」

「你和他什么关系？」尼奥没来由地问了一句。

「他？」

「那位…‘沙漠之虎’…」

平时他或许又会纠结一下为什么他会记得一个素未平面的扎夫特军官的绰号，但此时脑袋里想着一些他知道不该去想的胡乱假设，只是神情僵硬地看着她。

「你知道他啊…」

玛琉和他对了一眼，她不喜欢这个责备且不安的眼神，又一时不知道要怎么答，便下意识把头扭开了。

他以为自己和她靠得够近了，却在这一刻仿佛被推开好远。

「交往过吗…和他？」

他的声音低沉下来，怔怔地把先前一直萦绕在脑海里的不快想法吐了出来，屋子里的气氛骤然变了。

玛琉心里一沉，垂下眼，平静地答道，

「我们试图交往过……」

「住在一起的那种？」

他引以为傲的冷静头脑突然停摆，敏锐的直觉显得格外尖锐。

「不是你想的那样…」

她的坦诚却马上被轻浮的嘲讽打断，他有些粗暴地把话夺了过去。

「我哪会想得到……」

玛琉挣扎似的叹了一口气，强忍着声音中的颤抖，继续心平气和地说道：

「但是，我们都…没有从失去旧爱的阴影里走出来…所以…」

「所以就没有告诉我？……」

「不是的！……」玛琉近乎凄楚地否认，伴随一股空乏遍布全身。

「那为什么要隐瞒？」

「我……」

玛琉一时语塞，他却还不依不饶，

「我到底还有多少不知道的？！」

突然而来的逼问，敲碎了玛琉心中一直拒绝触碰的那扇门，强锁起来的痛苦情绪一下涌了出来，她近乎咆哮地脱口而出：

「因为你死了啊！」

她心里分明地知道这不是他的错！

他为了救自己挡下了足以摧毁战舰的一击，如今还能奇迹般地回到她面前，她应该感谢上帝。

她都知道…

可是……

看着他消失在自己眼前这件事曾经将她的内心推到将死的边缘，但是穆留下的乐观与潇洒仿佛伤口的粘合剂，让她的心不至于破碎。时间只是让疼痛的爆发不那么频繁和剧烈，这样深的伤无法真正愈合，时不时碎片落下还会隐隐作痛。

明明说好要回来的，却留下她一个人，

明明忘记了自己，却还要质疑自己。

莫名的愤怒夹带着委屈，连同失去他两年间独自承担的痛楚。

一向坚强的玛琉，终于忍受不住这份剧烈的情绪，泪水从眼眶里不受控地溢出来。

涌出的情绪不断直冲大脑，口中的话语变成模糊的呢喃，很快她嘴里就只剩下抽泣的声音。

脑袋里的热流被浇灭，尼奥忽而清醒，急急忙忙抛开那些戳痛的质疑，一把将已经哭到泣不成声的玛琉搂入怀中。

他知道她心里怀着伤，他一直想抹除那种隐忍的痛苦表情，可这突如其来的爆发，却又再次事与愿违。又或许这个愿望从始只是他的一厢情愿罢了。

玛琉因为发抖而僵直的身体仿佛带着电，无可抑制的痛苦情绪透过皮肤蹿过他的全身，直到此时尼奥才恍然明白，自己认为“理所当然”的现状，正将她跨过创伤好不容易组织起来的新的生活推平。她的过去与将来仅仅是因为他的复现而全部改变了，而她的现在则因为他失去的“记忆”变得缥缈无着。

即使接近的很快，可由于缺失了那份亲密无间的相熟感，导致彼此之间始终存在一种互不说透的善意伪装，她假装他从未离开，而他假装自己从未忘记，仅仅是这一丝间隙，却产生了挥不去的茫然。如今他任由玛琉委屈的嚎哭直击自我意识，他愿意接受这样清晰分明的痛苦作为遗忘她的惩罚，仿佛挤出间隙里的脓血，压在心底最深处的冰冷苦楚和不甘竟渐渐散去了。

「你终于愿意在我面前哭了啊…」

他伏到她耳边柔声轻语，想用调侃的话语包裹歉意。

话音未落，他突然被一股重重的力道推开，踉跄地后退了好几步，直到小腿被床架挡住，而身体依着惯性向后倒去。

毫无预警。

就在背部触及床垫的瞬间，她的气息一下从口中侵入，还未说完的话被堵在了嗓子里。玛琉吻住他，近乎疯狂地掠夺他的气息，躯体相贴从柔软的触感变成了推挤的压力。他惊诧地瞪大眼睛。随着唇舌的纠缠，一小时前起一直在脑子里打死结的那些问题也被这突如其来的温存逐渐撵开了。

在唇舌分离之际，仍然有一种不容置疑的压迫感将他按在床上，使他无法动弹。 「没想到原来你这么霸道的呀，舰长。」他欠着脑袋，嬉笑着揶揄了一句。 「叫我的名字！」她立刻反斥，严肃而清晰，这是她下命令时特有的语调。

他愣了一下，被她透湿双眼中的锐利目光一动不动地凝视着，心却松弛下来，深沉的嗓音随即低喃出声……

「玛琉…」。

是的，说实话先前喊她的名字，也是带着三分敬畏。她是这艘传奇战舰“大天使号”的舰长，而他不过是联合的败将。这种微妙的落差，导致潜意识里便不常直呼她的名字，特别是在人前。

玛琉听见面前男人深情的低呼，本以为会缓解的心情却变本加厉地愈发燥热。

「你要坦诚是吗？」

挂泪的脸上还留着不小的怒意。

既然这一瞬间的“失控”，已将自己的脆弱敏感铺开给他看，那不如就此将真实的心意都传达出来。

玛琉支起身来调整重心，跪坐在他结实的腹肌上，同时一手拉开制服，一手解开内衣，动作快的仿佛收到了一级战备的紧急通告。他无可置信地眨了几下眼睛，再聚焦的时候眼前已经是另一副风景。

他好像从来没有从这个角度望向过她，此时她下颚到脖颈的曲线显得格外修长优雅，天花板上的灯光投下来，在她身形的边缘打出炫目的轮廓线，胸线下沿的阴影和白皙皮肤的受光面形成的对比更进一步刺激着视觉神经。

他下意识地伸手过去，却被她重重地拍开，吃痛地缩了回来。

『糟糕…是真的生气了…』

目不转睛地对着他高挑眉弓下海蓝色的眼睛，只有两人独处时他才会露出这样深情到有些笨拙的目光，无论是以前还是现在。在目不转睛的眼光交接中，盖在眼底的原始渴望迅速浮现。片刻安静的凝视后玛琉再次贴近。

唇上一片火热，明明不是第一次相拥，可是这次却比任何一次感觉都要近，先前阻在两人间那层极薄但微妙的隔阂，那份能诱发她隐忍悲伤表情的苦痛，那些他言不由衷的无意识扮演，此时都在这种白热化的坦诚相见中融化。——不过，或许也没这么复杂，就是她现在真的压得太紧的缘故。

好像有只手摸上他的领口，胸口先是一凉而后贴近的柔软感觉更加滚烫，然后腰上一松皮带好像也被解开了。再然后各种各样意乱情迷的感觉混在一起，两人的气息越来越重，相互纠缠，他已经分不出来具体，只觉得全身都被她的炙热所包裹。

攻击性——玛琉几乎不会在舰桥以外的地方展露攻击性，以至于他常常忘记其实她也是一名训练有素的职业军人。

他终于反应过来，现在的她处于战斗状态，而此时的床已经变成她的战场，唇齿交融的感觉使整个灵魂都飘荡起来，撕扯衣服的动作越发激烈，夹带着泄愤似的揉捏，快意中甚至带着痛楚。

混乱喘息间只要视线有片刻的汇聚，就会不偏不倚地落到她怜爱而性感的脸上。

「玛琉…」

唤她的声音越发兴奋。

滚烫的气息沿着嘴唇滑到脖颈，一路向下。随着身体上的阻隔被逐件剥离，意识也随之退却，逐渐空白的大脑只剩激情游离。

于是进入的那个瞬间不需要再做多余的铺垫。在玛琉毫不示弱的进攻下，他的防守几乎不堪一击，或者说他已经放弃了抵抗。他不是一个喜欢被动局势的人，只有这次甘愿把身体的操控权让渡给她，甚至迎合她的任意妄为。

她的渴求和情感从他灼热的下身清晰而剧烈地传达到每一个细胞。

结实的肌肉很快覆满薄汗，他闷哼着吐出自己也不明白的只言片语，低沉而磁性，仿佛催情的魔咒。

玛琉停不住地想要身下的人——她也是正这么做着——从上到下，从内到外，从身到心。

不得不承认，一味迁就这个脑子里没有自己的过往，还时常纠结记忆的家伙，令她内心抓狂。

但是他依旧是他，一样的神情语态，一样的不靠谱但又有安全感，甚至床上为她养成的习惯和小动作。

先前她把这些无处安放的愤怒和郁闷，硬是关在心里的一个阴冷角落，连同失去他时所受的伤。如今终于释放出来，便奔流在她的血管中，暴躁地寻求着出口，驱策她发泄似地加快了速度。

来自情欲的兴奋与酥麻沿着脊柱一阵阵窜到脑门上，一阵高过一阵，如涨起的潮水拍打在岸堤上，几乎要把他溺毙在这里，可是他却只想沉的更深。

急促的喘息中她再一次俯身贴近男人的唇，却仍旧舍不得停下身体的索取。直到一阵剧烈颤栗叫停了一切，浑身瞬间紧绷。

这种感觉实在是太美好：占有的满足感、支配感，当然还有生理上高潮的快感。

而他此时，也一样。汹涌的爱意如烟花炸裂四散开去。再也没有什么可以阻碍他爱她。

身体里激烈回荡着的，是她的答案，她的告白，她的真情实感。清晰而剧烈。

从欲望的漩涡里爬回岸边，断片的思绪又慢慢连接起来，还连带着很多爱怜的悔意。

「抱歉…玛琉…」带着喘息他一字一字地道歉。

「不许糊弄我！」玛琉从他怀里抬起头，即使发泄了一通后，有些红肿的眼眸里怨气仍然没有完全消褪。「原因呢…？！」

「我把你的生活搞得一团乱…把你忘了…还低估了你对我的感情…」

犯了错的大男孩把自己的“罪过”一一数来，磁性的嗓音低低切切。

玛琉忍不住轻笑出声，终于恢复日常的温和语气，

「行吧…我接受你的道歉。」

「不过，我也低估我对你的感情了…」

遇见到她不过数周，他甚至无法清楚地界定他俩的关系，而这份感情膨胀之快，远超他所想，甚至在他还未来得及细想之际，感性已将理性远远甩下。

「哎？什么意思…？」玛琉不解。

「就…就是说……我吃醋了嘛…！」

磕绊地说完这话，他马上垂下了眼，随之将目光移开…

「都说我和队长之间并没有…」

玛琉说话间发现了些异样，眼前男人的脸色渐渐变暖——轻浮他吊儿郎当如他居然会脸红！

「但是，那家伙知道你的两年，我却什么都不知道……这么想着就好气啊……」

玛琉彻底没了脾气，无可奈何地笑起来，把那张委屈巴巴已经红到耳根的脸搂进胸前：

「你忘掉我的这两年，我可一直在想你啊……」

「对不起……」埋首在她胸口的柔软，他闷声道歉。

「我不是要隐瞒什么，只是甚至没有想到还能有机会告诉你…」

「嗯。」

「这两年间的事，我也会慢慢讲给你。」

「嗯。」

「现在能冷静的听我解释了吗？」

「嗯。」

他只是一味用一个单音节应道，仍旧像个犯了错的孩子。

玛琉短短叹了一声，下意识搂紧了怀里的人，再次确认他坚实存在。平实地开始叙述：

「从“雅金·杜维”的战场回来，我得了‘创伤后应激障碍’…」

他顿时心中一震。

「当时，惊跳反应和焦虑情绪都很强，焦虑发作严重时的'过呼吸'，会导致休克性窒息……」

只是提到“焦虑”这个词，他就即刻感到她的心跳和呼吸都急促沉重起来，身体也微微发抖。

「在我焦虑症发作严重的时候，巴尔特菲尔德队长曾飞过来救过我两次。为了防止意外，后来便搬到了隔壁。」

他心里泛起一阵愧疚，多希望是自己陪在她身旁。玛琉不愿提及甚至想要隐瞒的，是他留给她的伤。

「那还真得谢谢他…」

「队长说他很喜欢调咖啡，却不怎么喜欢一个人喝。所以作为谢礼，我有时会陪他喝喝咖啡…」 现在想来，咖啡说不定只是一个幌子，或许是有人能倾吐这份愁苦，她自己才渐渐好转起来。

「后来好了吗？」

「好多了。后来我更名改姓去曙光社工作，将‘大天使号’修整好，协助了‘村雨’的开发。」

「你好厉害！」

刚夸出口，心里就一阵空落…作为技术士官出生的玛琉，竟能将战舰指挥到这个程度，他始终觉得不可思议。可他们既然在这船上一起并肩作战过，就应该是了解她所经历的种种，然而越是去想越是什么都想不起来。回到“大天使号”上后，唯有这种海市盛楼般的无力感觉，令他最为懊恼。

却听玛琉把功劳归给了他。

「也是托你的福。」

「我？」

好奇心令他终于从温软的胸襟里抬起头。

「奥布的机师与联合、扎夫特的都不同，你发现了吗？」

经验丰富的金发机师只是略一思索，

「既有自然人也有调整人？」

「对。所以'村雨'的操作系统需要兼顾调整人和自然人两方机师的操作需要。这点和联合、扎夫特的MS都不同。开发难度也更高。」

MS的操控仰赖卓越的反射神经和生理机能，原本只有调整者才办得到。自然人则需要依靠操作系统辅助来弥补这种“先天不足”。

「调整人机师的战斗数据倒是不缺，但当时奥布军自然人机师的数据都不理想…最后，卡嘉莉来找我，说想要你的战斗数据。」

「于是理想了？」

玛琉轻笑着摇了摇头，

「爱丽卡·西蒙斯主任还生气地抱怨‘谁的数据上限高得这么离谱？有没有搞错？这下整个算法都得重写了！’。」

但是数据解析途中，西蒙斯便猜想到了这组匿名数据来自何处，给她打来电话关切到“那是少校的数据吧？…真的没关系吗？”。玛琉微微颔首，“少校应该会高兴的。”

像呼应她的回忆一样，面前的男人潇洒地笑起来，

「哈哈哈变成操作系统好像也没那么糟糕。」

「所以，托你的福，村雨系统的辅助量差上限比联合的高了不少。」

「原来如此…」

这么想来便能解释为什么他的“威达”队长机即使已经打开了所有系统限制，开起来仍然觉得束手束脚。还不如MA“艾格萨斯”顺手。

「诶？那我可得改天试试'村雨'！」

「这倒没问题」玛琉好笑地望着他「不过你觉得拂晓的系统又是用谁的数据调的？」

「也是。」他傻笑着，继续饶有兴致地追问后续。

「再后来基拉和拉克丝也住到了附近。」

玛琉缓缓说下去。

「基拉？拉克丝？」

「战后很长一段时间，基拉一直沉默寡言的，拉克丝为了陪伴他，放弃了PLANT“歌姬”的身份，和我们一起留在了奥布。」

基拉规避人际交流、宛如弃世一般无所事事的生活步调，根本不像一个十八岁的年轻人。或许是大战在年少心灵刻下的伤痕太深太重，也许他只是需要一点时间才能愈合吧。也正因为如此，拉克丝·克莱因甘愿舍弃PLANT歌姬的身分与地位，在这段疗伤的日子里陪伴在他的左右，希望能多少抚慰创痛。

「卡嘉莉与阿斯兰偶尔也会过来坐坐。我们在战后尚有时间休息，只有卡嘉莉担起了奥布的重担，一心扑在国家上，变得一日比一日忙碌。阿斯兰为她，隐姓埋名留在了奥布……」

听着她的描述，他渐渐将她们战后的生活画面一点点拼在一起。她生活的景象也从模糊变得清晰。留在他记忆里的过往日子中没有她和这群非凡的孩子，没什么值得憧憬的，也没有一丝生气，只是乏善可陈的重复，如此对比起来，就断然不是自己这样性格所会选择的生活。

「听起来真是个不错的地方。」

「嗯，确实很不错，阳台上就能看到海，后面不远还有一片草莓园。你会喜欢的。」

玛琉目不转睛地望着这张原本以为再也见不到的潇洒笑脸，顺着他金色柔软的头发。说着说着她发现彼此之间那层极薄的隔阂已经消失了，突然涌出失而复得的感动。

「结束这一切，我们一起回去。」

「嗯，我也一定会想起曾经和你在一起的时间！」


	22. 时之沙漠

「等一下…沙漠……回去……」

他不明所以地喃喃着，突然直直地盯着玛琉，眼神里的思绪却越了过去。

『是在格纳库吗？我和玛琉道别过？回去…回来之后…我想做什么来着…？沙漠……』

「怎么了…」玛琉有些紧张。

「我好像想起一件…很重要的事…是什么来着呢？……」

他边努力回想边伸出手指按在她的嘴边示意她安静，好像生怕吹跑了突然落下的记忆小羽毛。

他翻身起来，一边环顾整个房间，一边顺手整理了下身上所剩无几的凌乱衣物。

『在哪里呢……？』

这个房间的某个隐秘角落里藏着件很重要的东西，他一直有这个感觉。下意识用左手按揉自己的后脖颈，这是他陷入思考时的小动作。终于抓住了刚才忽然闪现的那一瞬清晰。

他走到书架边，伸手摸进去，探试了几次之后，从隔层中摸出一个很小的木盒。吹去浮灰，小木盒呈现出了原本温润的手工打磨质感。

他并没有打开，只是若有所思的端详了一会儿，轻笑起来，背着她平静地开口：

「那家伙说的有道理，我不应该再装作“失忆”的样子。」

「哎？你的记忆…恢复了？」玛琉半裹着薄被直起身来，坐到床边。

「那倒没有」无奈地摇脑袋，将那个小盒子默默捏在手中，转过身，直直望着她满是关切的褐色大眼睛。在他对自己飘忽的时候，只要这么看着她的眼睛，就会感觉踏实。

「只是自己到底是谁这一点，明明早就知道了，却还维持着虚假的身份，自己逃避自己。这番嘲笑确实不冤呐」

「没有确实的证据，这也是没办法的事。对我而言，你就是你。」

他为玛琉的安慰动容，只是基于现有记忆的理智却还剩着一些不满…

「不对，其实你有在心里比较吧，拿我和“穆”相比。刚才不也是？」

玛琉无可否认地垂下眼，他却随性地耸肩释然地一笑。

「这同样也是没办法的事，只是老实说…我也还是会觉得不甘心嘛。」

从书架几步迈到床前，他在她面前单膝跪下，望向她还浮着几分歉意的眼睛。

「刚刚你做了你想做的，现在轮到我了。」

说着牵起她的手，郑重其事地将那个小盒子塞进她手里，脸上浮起那抹她最熟悉不过的笑容。

「证据啊…其实是有的。」

证据？玛琉疑惑地揭开盒盖，一瞬间她的心脏似乎停跳了，只是直直地瞪着里面…

—— 是一枚钻石戒指。

这个房间她不知道来过多少次又整理了多少回，角角落落早就都理遍了。他是从哪里找到这个的？

「这…哪里来的？」

「我买的呀」

「你…什么意思…？」

「嫁给我。」

玛琉盯着他傻笑的脸愣了好久，她不确定这到底是真心实意还是故弄玄虚，也不知道自己到底该哭还是该笑。没等空白的大脑反应过来，已经操起枕头狠狠地砸了过去，大声叫到：

「哪有人在这种时候…！！」

他也不躲，任她锤打，还仿佛恶作剧得逞一般愉快地开怀大笑。

眼见玛琉把床上的枕头都丢完了，还想伸手去抓别的“武器”，他赶紧趁机坐回到床边，将她搂住。

「好了好了，我知道有点唐突。你也不用现在就答复我。」

如今他终于明白坦诚才是双方痛苦的解药，以及怎样面对两重身份带来的苦涩纠结。正如基拉先前所言，没有人能代替他接纳他自己。 「我一直在和‘自己’闹别扭，说实话，我不是很享受你们跨过我看另一个人的表情，尽管我知道这个人也是我。我想要‘报复’，一次就行…」

抚上心爱女人的脸，他收起玩笑的神色，琥珀色的瞳孔里映出他认真的表情。 「所以我一直想做一件‘他’没做过也做不到的事情——我想娶你。我是认真的。」

玛琉别过头想抑制住涌出的感动，其实在打开盒子的一瞬间，她差点就哭出来了。只是这时机的选择实在令人气不打一处来！

她沉默了好一会儿，终于将各样复杂的情绪消化掉，平静下来。再次拿起盒子端详戒指，顺便瞥了一眼身旁因她久久不言而满脸紧张的男人。也是了，这个"化不可能为可能的男人"在大事上就从来不按常理出牌嘛！

直到看够了玛琉才盖上盒盖，放到床头。仿佛无事发生一般漫不经心地说道，

「但我并不需要证据啊…」

「为什么？」男人海蓝色的双眸里充满了不解。

轻轻贴吻他紧张到过热的脸颊，一个充满笑意的温柔声音随即在耳畔发出，

「因为睡过你就知道如假包……」

话音未落，这次轮到他“恼羞成怒”地把玛琉按回到床上了。

* * * * * * * * *

「扎夫特投入的兵力要比预期更多，好像连本土守备军都放出来了…我们的兵力捉襟见肘啊…」

舰桥上，巴尔特菲尔德将从收编的扎夫特军得知的情报、战略部署等信息，共享给众人。「米涅瓦号现正停在戴达罗斯基地补给，月球部队也在汇合中，看来将来无可避免又会要对阵。」

「听说连狄兰达尔议长都亲自来前线坐镇了，‘命运计划’也是在此一举吧…」

听着更新的情报，尼奥不由皱起了眉头，他在心里默默算计着地球军的后手，可如今最重要的几大基地都已沦陷，宇宙轨道不是被毁就是落入扎夫特手里，连量产毁灭高达都被打七七八八…

「大佐!……罗阿诺克大佐！」

少年清亮的嗓音将思绪游离的他拉回现实，阿斯兰正盯着他看。

「现在可不是开小差的时候！」

「抱歉抱歉……」他插着手耸了耸肩，苦笑了一下。

「那地球军呢？还有牌打吗？」素有“沙漠之虎”赞誉的前扎夫特名将，仅凭他方才的神色，就犀利地探查到了他的思量。

「阿拉斯加基地早就被打的剩了一层壳，现在大概只剩下L1的阿尔萨斯基地……」

「唔，要我期待他们的宇宙军还是有点难度……」

两位身经百战的军官，仿佛拉家常似的简单几句对话，却让舰桥整个沉默了下来。

只剩下孤立无援的冰冷……

「哎呀，就没有开朗一点，让人心情好一点的消息吗？」

在玛琉送巴尔特菲尔德回去永恒号的路途上，巴尔特菲尔德又叨叨起这句。从大天使号起航到永恒号也被迫起航，世界情势一路急转直下，他时不时玩笑似的随口叨叨也变得越发像嘲弄，教人无法接茬。只是这次他突然停住脚步话锋一转，

「玛琉啊，我觉得你有什么好消息没和我说。」

「诶？」玛琉呆呆立定不知道他葫芦里又想卖什么药。

「别瞒我，我的野生直觉可不比你男人差。」

玛琉就着他隐隐欢喜的目光想了好几秒，突然笑轻。相处时间也不算短了，但她还是搞不懂面前这个男人，为什么就是喜欢在这么莫名其妙的点上莫名其妙地比较起来呢？又为什么能洞察到自己尚未打算公开的心意呢？

认输似地叹了口气，她双手伸到脑后，从脖颈里掏出一条链子，巴尔特菲尔德的目光直直落在了她颈项前的一小颗璀璨上。那枚戒指，她暂时以这样的方式带在身上。

「恭喜啊，玛琉！」

巴尔特菲尔德扬声大笑，拍了拍玛琉的肩，又深深叹了口气，仿佛嫁妹妹一般不舍。

「哟，那小子居然还有时间去买戒指？」

「啊——这个……其实我也不清楚……」

巴尔特菲尔德饶有兴致地俯下身凑近来，眯起眼睛盯着戒指。

「能让我看一下吗？」

「嗯，好。」玛琉将戒指从链子上摘下来交给他，「您除了咖啡还懂钻石啊？」

这亮晶晶的小石头，让素有“沙漠之虎”之称的巴尔特菲尔德想起了炙热的阳光、沙尘迷茫的天空、还有热闹活力的集市。以及当初第一次遇见基拉和玛琉他们的情形。

「啊——多少懂一点吧，毕竟非洲盛产这玩意儿。」

他将戒指对着光，专注地盯着里里外外看，一边漫不经心的答道。

突然嘴角扬起一个弧度，

「原来是这样，这家伙眼光还不错咧。」

「什么？」玛琉不解地歪过头。

巴尔特菲尔德耸耸肩故作神秘地说，

「这是一枚订婚戒指，产自一家叫"非洲之心"的珠宝店。」

「诶？」

巴尔特菲尔德将戒指交还给满脸疑惑的玛琉。

「你看它的环里圈刻着"HOA"字样。」

玛琉凑近仔细看了看，在靠近戒托的地方果然有三个纤细优雅的字母。

「队长怎么会知道这家店？」

「它就在‘市政局市’中心，还挺有名的。」

「市政局市……？」玛琉记忆里浮现出一座人来人往和不绝于耳的叫卖声的沙漠之城，“阿哲高原”以东的市政局市——就是她们“弄丢了”基拉和卡嘉莉的地方；也是当时被扎夫特军作为驻兵据点由巴尔特菲尔德管辖的城市。

「居然在那里……」玛琉喃喃道，

那是大天使号刚降落地球不久的时候，想起来也确实只有那时候，大家都分头行动，穆也单独离开大天使号。他居然跑去买了这个……可是为什么呢？……难道从那时候…？

在感动与伤感的交叠中，玛琉的心绪又复杂起来…

却突然听得巴尔特菲尔德浅浅地叹道，

「这家店，爱莎可是很喜欢的呢。」

说话间，他脸上的无谓与不羁被满满的苦涩取代——

因为他再也没有机会将钻石戒指送给自己最心爱的女人了。


	23. 父亲的束缚

窗外宇宙黑的深邃，辨不出前后左右，一切空间都像被阴暗所吞噬了，只有面前的玻璃上隐隐映着自己苦闷的脸。阿斯兰倚在窗前，觉得自己的脑袋里像是也有一个黑洞。

「可以打扰一下吗？」

身后传来一个温和的女声。

「啊…嗯…」阿斯兰回过头，看见玛琉向他走来，急忙收敛了那抹颓丧，一时间文质彬彬的少年也结巴起来，

「您…您有什么事吗？拉米亚斯…舰长」

「刚刚我们在舰桥开会呢，萨拉中佐。」

少年微微拧了一下眉，对这个新称呼他依然有些无所适从。

「叫玛琉就可以了，我可没有某人这么较真自己的军阶。」

舰长的这份玩笑似的体贴，令阿斯兰哑然失笑。

少年的笑容透明而纯粹，玛琉却没有漏看他眼底摇曳而过的苦意。

「挺痛苦的吧，又要和扎夫特开战？」她柔和地问道。同样作为“第二次雅金·杜维攻防战”的亲历者，她更是深知其中的痛苦。

指挥官们向来都从褒奖他卓越的战斗技术挑话，而玛琉却愿意抚摸他心里的重担，少年心中一暖。

「我也不喜欢这样…但是，不得不打呀…」

阿斯兰直直地表明态度，可说心中没有一丝迷茫还是自欺欺人。

「与其说痛苦…我更怕走错路……」

阿斯兰不由又把目光再次投向深不见底的宇宙。他想要斩断这往复循环的仇恨，想保护奥布，也放不下PLANT，可两边都努力过了，结果却还是没有改变任何。迷茫的焦虑和无助的虚脱再次袭向阿斯兰。

「但是阿斯兰你却选择了最难的这条路。」

见阿斯兰一言不发默默地捏紧拳头，俊朗脸上的又被阴霾覆盖，玛琉轻叹一口气，

「大佐和我说‘那个扎夫特小子说不定比基拉还要温柔，想要一个人抗下所有的痛苦’。」

「大佐…」阿斯兰喃喃道…他失去了和他并肩作战的记忆，还几次交过手，但他却再次得到了信任。

是的，他无法坐视不管，再痛苦也要迈开步伐，他和基拉都有这样的固执。收到这份关心，经历过几场大战的少年终于坦诚自己的那份不安。

「到头来，我们会不会只能一再重复着同样的错误？只要自然人和调整人间的这份差异还在，我们所做的会不会是徒劳…」 明明不愿意战斗，阿斯兰和基拉却又将投入战火。他们凭借着梦想——欲望——即将去做的事情，会不会致使战火延长？ 只要被欲望所束缚，人类就只能继续在战火中煎熬吗……？人类一面想着变得更好，一面又要把未能属于自己的美好毁掉。恐怕贪婪和嫉妒永远无法在人性的天平上获得平衡。

听出少年语气里的不甘和迷惘，玛琉平静地应道，

「在见到大佐带回来的那个孩子之前我也是这么想的…」

「‘那个孩子’？」带着不解少年转过头。

「就是‘盖亚高达’的机师。」

说起来，阿斯兰当时在格纳库便觉得她有点眼熟，似乎曾经在哪里见过…只是更加…

少女苍白嶙峋的脸颊覆上脑海，他惊讶地脱口而出，

「啊…我在密涅瓦号上时就见过她！她是联合的强化人…？」

「密涅瓦号？」诧异中玛琉将前后事情连接在了一起，苦涩地叹了一口气，

「对，联合称他们为“扩展人”，是专门为了对抗调整人而“生产”出来的，她的能力甚至胜过很多调整人。」

弥补上的能力差异，却成了推进战争的工具。

这份卓越的能力亦成了她命运的诅咒。

一阵激烈的愤怒尖锐地刺痛调整者少年的脑神经，思绪却因此明晰了。

「“能力”并不是一个人的全部。」

「是啊，我想“基因”也一样。」

听到“基因”二字，阿斯兰的脸上即刻浮现一种特别的表情。玛琉认得，当时穆在知道父亲所作所为之后，曾不止一次露出这样愤怒、歉疚且苦涩的表情。回想起面前调整者少年这两年所的经历的种种，承受了一次次打击却仍有一往直前的勇气，玛琉感到无法言语的心疼，像是安慰似地伸手按在少年的肩膀上，

「你的可贵之处可不是因为遗传因子。」

呆在“密涅瓦号”时的记忆，闪回到阿斯兰眼前，又竟像是隔了一个世纪了。他的意愿从来没有变过，只是曾几何时，父亲的阴影和身份的尴尬在阿斯兰心里扩散出雾霾，越积越浓，弥漫了前路的视野。以至于在在议长的巧舌如簧中迷失了。

了解命运，了解未来，遵照基因指示的放心去走，这就是议长口中的幸福。可人类真正的价值和意志从来不是这样廉价的安全感。在经年累月的战斗中他已经亲眼见证了无数——在战场上最骄傲的，是人类面对未知携手共近的勇气，最动容的是面对已过悲剧也一往无前的担当。

自己不也一样？正因为经历失去的伤痛、为了得不到而痛苦，迷惘于抉择，在时代飘摇中一路走来，才察觉战争的本质，遇见在这里的众人，结识卡嘉丽……没有经历是白费的。

是那些痛苦、烦恼的历练，造就了现在的自己，而他喜欢这样的自己。在这条人生路上继续走，自己也许还会绕路、犯错、苦恼，但在这种路途上看见的风景，付出与收获，和一开始就笔直朝终点木讷地前进绝对不同。这是值得感谢的经历，谁都不该用浪费或不幸来评断。

从焦虑与迷茫中剥离，阿斯兰抬起头，表情明朗起来。

玛琉直视着他清澈的眼眸，温和问道，

「阿斯兰你为什么和“我们”一起战斗？」

少年莞尔，全心全意回答道「因为我们是一样的。」

玛琉不禁笑了。

「对，也不对…」

「唉？」

「我这两年几乎都和调整者呆在一起，一起工作生活。调整者确实在很多方面要比自然人强…」玛琉耸耸肩，口吻略“嘲讽”「但是感情方面却半斤八两，都挺脆弱的。可不要太高估自己哦！」

玩笑似的话语瞬间释放出的温暖，扫去了阿斯兰心中沉重，调整者少年终于眉间舒展地笑了起来。

比起基因、能力这些冷冰冰的东西，人类的伟大在于彼此间的支撑，若是没有犯错和绝望，就不会有进步、牺牲、希望和勇气。身为人类的美好是断然无法被基因设定的。 然而，狄兰达尔不希望人们拥有这种赐予。

「谢谢你，玛琉舰长。」俊朗的少年注视着她回以感谢，透绿的眼眸里满是真诚，反而让玛琉一时不知所措，差点把预想好的事给忘了：

「不用谢，我也是奉命而来啦。」

「诶？」

「“舰长你去找他聊一聊，一个人呆着乱想，那个笨蛋又会变回小白鼠的”，以上，元首命令。」

「卡嘉莉…」少年喃喃出心底里牵挂着的少女的名字。收到这份她特有的安慰和体贴，阿斯兰胸中郁塞的苦涩思绪终于一散而光。

「这仗结束之后，和她好好聊聊吧。」

「是。」

阿斯兰心里又涌出难以抑制的暖意和思念。

与此同时在通往舰桥的走道上，尼奥喊住了不远处的美玲。

「小姑娘，我有点事想问你。」

在前往舰桥的路上，美玲被身后传来的声音喊住，她停了下来转过身。只见尼奥飘了过来。

「你在‘密涅瓦号’上的时候是MS引导吧？」

美玲点了点头。

「不介意的话，我想知道那架白色扎古的机师是谁？」

「白色的“幽灵扎古”，是雷的机体，“雷·扎·巴雷尔”。」

「他是怎么样一个人？」

「嗯…雷年纪比我们都大一点，冷冰冰的不太说话，有点神秘，但是和真走的很近…」美玲托着脸回忆道，「个子高高的，蓝眼睛，金色长发……啊！这么一说长相和大佐好像有几分相似…」

意识到自己是不是说错话了，她赶紧停下。

却见尼奥好像并不在意，从口袋里掏出一张中年男人的照片，自然地接话问道，

「那和他像吗？」

美玲凑了过去，睁大眼睛惊讶的大喊。

「好像啊！！」

虽然照片里的男子已经大概四五十岁，但五官轮廓和冷冰冰的气质，和雷简直一模一样。

「哎？这人是谁啊？他和雷什么关系……？说起来雷和议长的关系好像不一般呢！」

少女顾自发出一连串地高声的疑问，与其说是不可思议的困惑，反而更像是对他这个人的神秘色彩的好奇兴奋更多一些。

「谁知道呢，世界真奇妙呀」尼奥回到一贯轻佻的口吻，一边若无其事地收起照片，「谢谢你啦，小姑娘」向满脸挂着问号的少女潇洒地挥了挥手，他往另一个方向离开了，而脑中另一个冷酷的自己已经开始思考起来。

在“军械库一号”还有奥布海域见到那架白色“幽灵扎古”时，他都感受到有一种令人极不舒服的特殊感应，像一把冰刃划过背脊。不知怎地突然和讲给阿斯兰听的那个“鬼故事”联系到一起，这才询问美玲。该说不出所料还是不幸言中呢——艾尔·达·弗拉格的克隆人，也许并不止劳·卢·克鲁泽一个，这位雷·扎·巴雷尔恐怕……


End file.
